The Handkerchief Encounter
by JHsgf82
Summary: [AU] A four-shot. Set at episode 19 after the Truth-or-Dare game, Yi Jeong asks Ji Hoo a question that he can't answer in front of everyone. What if later Ji Hoo answered that question for Jan Di? Would everything have turned out differently?
1. Part I: Truth

_**A/N:** I'd had this idea in the past, and while talking with a friend recently, I decided to go for it. Inspired, somewhat, by Lady _Androgene's _"Shadow" fic, and special thanks to my friend and fellow author, the very talented_ NerwenT _, who according to, I like to...how did you put it?...something like...torment my characters and then give them a giant ice cream sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Haha, I guess that's a little bit true. Slow torture, big payoff, so it's all worth it…that's what I'm all about! Who's hungry for ice cream now, by the way? ;) Anyway, thank you, my friend, for all your input on this one (our 'Cabin Fever' fic), and I'm thrilled to be working with you!_

 _u/5679451/NerwenT_

 _So, this is just another what-if scenario for myself and any JanHoo fans out there. That's right, it's another JanHoo fic from me. Go figure. I can't help it; the ideas just keep coming. I'm going to take some liberties here, and there will be some altered and new events, but I'll try to keep it somewhat in line with the series. It's definitely AU, though. This reads kind of like excerpts, but I tried to create a short story with a flow here. Another stab at First Person POV. I originally planned on making this a one-shot, but those of you who know me know how difficult it is for me to keep anything short, so this will now be a two-shot (I really mean it this time, haha). *Possible rating change next part._

 _For those reading my other fics, I have not given up on them. Something Happened to My Heart is next in line and about half-written. I'm shooting for an update on both within 2 weeks. Thank you for your patience. I know it's been a long time._

* * *

 **Part I: Truth**

 _ **Confession**_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I was the last one left after the housewarming party. As I prepared to leave Jan Di's new apartment, I was feeling much better about her and her brother having a decent place to live in now, but there was something else that had been weighing heavily on my mind, ever since we played the Truth or Dare game about two hours ago.

Woo Bin needed to go first because he had an early day tomorrow, and a little while later, Jun Pyo was dragged off by Jae Kyung. As he left, Jun Pyo shot me a 'look,' and I knew he wasn't happy that I was sticking around when he couldn't. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stayed for a while after that, but then Yi Jeong asked to take Ga Eul home. She went with him, and I stayed to help Jan Di clean up.

Jan Di and I did the dishes while talking about nothing and making stupid jokes. At first, I tried to keep my voice down, so as not to wake her brother who lie sprawled out on a blanket and fast asleep across the room, but she informed me that Kang San could sleep through an elephant stampede. I laughed at that, and we continued as we were. After finishing the dishes, I lingered. I didn't know what I was waiting around for… Well, actually I did. I always hated the end of the evening, having to say goodbye to her. Besides that, there was something I really wanted to say, despite knowing that I really, really shouldn't… And I was trying to work up the courage.

Slowly, I gravitated toward the door. I tucked my hands into my pockets and leaned against the door, but I didn't attempt to leave. I didn't want to be rude, and I knew she should go to sleep soon, but I couldn't bring myself to go just yet.

Jan Di stood before me and gave me that smile of hers that made me ache. It was her 'brave' smile, the one that told me she was pretending to be okay when she really wasn't. I knew that she knew I was worried, and she was trying to tell me with her eyes and her lips that she was fine, but that particular look had the opposite effect on me. It made me not want to leave her at all. At least she wasn't alone; she had her brother there.

Only minutes ago, Jan Di had been genuinely smiling and laughing along with me, but her mood could turn on a dime, especially these days, ever since Jun Pyo's engagement was announced...

"You're good?" I asked, knowing she wasn't.

"Yes, thank you, Sunbae." There was appreciation in her tone.

I gave a long, drawn-out, "Well…," and released my breath. She smiled and nodded, understanding that the evening had come to its end. "Thank you, Sunbae, for everything..."

Something in her eyes and the way she dragged out her words a bit made me think she didn't want me to leave either, but maybe I was just imagining it…

"You're welcome…," and I paused, preparing to say the words that had been running through my head all night. But when I noticed her lower her eyes, I assumed she was thinking about Jun Pyo, and that made me waver. "Sleep well," I said, deciding to keep it inside a little longer.

"You, too."

I slowly turned away from her and reached for the doorknob, but no, I wasn't going to walk away without speaking my mind again. "Jan Di," I turned back resolutely, "There's something I need to say."

. . .

She looked concerned. "What is it?"

I craned my neck to make sure that her brother was still asleep. He seemed to be out cold and was snoring, but this was not something I wanted to discuss in the presence of others, so I asked, "Could we...talk in private?"

With a look of bewilderment, she nodded and went to slip her shoes on. I led her outside, and we ended up near the stairwell of the apartment building, which seemed a fitting place for us and for me to say what I needed to…

As I tried to force the words from my brain to my lips, I felt my body shifting back and forth, and I started to pace. She teased me about having ants in my pants, and I gave a forced laugh.

"What is it, Sunbae? What's wrong?" she asked.

I stopped pacing and looked over at her from across the top floor of the building. She was in casual clothing with her hair up in a ponytail, yet she looked more beautiful to me right now than a model. I'd been fighting with _these feelings_ for a while, and I was clearly losing the battle. How was it that her standing there just as she was made me want to rush over and kiss her senseless? I was a goner…

I kept my cool and answered, "Nothing is wrong." Maybe this was a bad idea, but I had to get it out before it ate away at me. "Jan Di, I just wanted, no _needed_ to, answer that question from the game…"

She stared blankly at me.

I swallowed hard before continuing, "I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but…," I took a deep breath and released, "I want to say it now."

I approached her slowly and stood before her. She was staring at me with those big doe eyes-the ones I was completely helpless against.

 _Here goes…_

"The question was: Am I able to love a woman other than Seo Hyun...?" I could say her name now without getting that sick feeling in my stomach. It wasn't painful anymore. I really was over her…

"I said that I had the desire to love someone else," I continued, "but that's only partially true…" I placed my hands gently upon her upper arms. She felt a little cold to me, so I started rubbing them through her sweatshirt. This caused her to shiver a bit, but I didn't know why. I made sure I had her complete attention before telling her the important part, "The answer, Jan Di, is **yes**. I _am_ able to love another woman…and I...do...love another woman..."

I was staring directly into her eyes, and she was staring back. Gently, I slid my hands up her arms and rested them on her shoulders. An endless silence seemed to pass between us that was only 5 or so seconds in reality. Jan Di wasn't even blinking, so I assumed she was at a loss for what to say. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" I finally asked.

"I...I think so…"

I wondered if perhaps I wasn't direct enough. The look on her face suggested that she knew what I meant, but that wasn't enough for me. I didn't want to hold back anymore, and at this point, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, just for the pure release. Recalling a line from a poetry book I'd recently read, I came out with it, "I just wanted to tell you that...I...love you."

. . .

Jan Di's eyes widened slightly, and she opened her mouth, barely squeaking out, "Sunbae, I…"

But I didn't let her finish. I didn't want to hear it. It wasn't like I expected her to say she loved me, too, but I wanted to tell her how I felt, anyway. Only now, the mere thought of her rejection burned, and I didn't think I could take it. Running my thumb lightly across her collarbone, I told her, "There's no need to say anything, Jan Di-ah. I just...wanted to let you know how I feel. ...I just wanted to say it aloud."

I gave her shoulder a brief squeeze and removed my hands. "That's all." And I turned to leave.

My shoulders hunched from the lingering tension, I descended the first few stairs with a hundred thoughts running through my head. I had been telling myself that I was waiting for her to be ready to hear it or perhaps for the perfect moment to confess my love, but maybe I had just been lying to myself. I was scared, scared as hell of being rejected. But I had done it. I had told her, and I was proud of myself for that.

Still, it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to do more than tell her; I wanted to show her, too...

My steps slowed, and I came to a stop on the stairs as the thought popped into my head. Resting my hand on the railing of the stairwell, I considered it for just a couple of seconds. The wine from earlier was still coursing through my veins, pushing me to behave like I normally wouldn't and to take a chance… I would probably wake up tomorrow thinking I'd gone insane, but somehow I felt that if I didn't do it in this very moment I never would. And I couldn't accept that.

I spun around and determinedly ascended the stairs. She was still standing in the same spot as before, staring after me from the top of the stairwell with concern and maybe something else in her eyes. As soon as I reached her, I took her in my arms. One arm encircled her around the waist while my other hand cupped her cheek, and I pressed my lips firmly against hers...

Maybe the conditions weren't ideal, and she certainly wasn't over him yet, but it had felt like my opportunity. We were on the roof, under the stars, and I was kissing Jan Di. Maybe the moment was more perfect than I imagined it could be…

I wasn't thinking about consequences right now, and I certainly wasn't going for gentle or subtle; I was just trying to show her the passion I had for her inside of me. So, I kept moving my lips steadily over hers, and she was letting me…she was actually letting me!

Jan Di was completely still and not moving her mouth a bit, yet she didn't try to pull away, either; she was accepting my kiss, and my heart pounded with joy.

Not wanting to overwhelm her, I didn't attempt to enter her mouth, even when I felt her lips begin to part against mine. Was she planning to kiss me back? The thought of that was exhilarating, and I desperately wanted to continue, but I didn't want to push her too far tonight, so I started to end the kiss. Before pulling away, though, I brushed her bottom lip, softly capturing it between mine in a soft kiss at the last second.

After ending our kiss, I noticed Jan Di staring up at me with large, innocent eyes as her chest rose and fell softly. I let my hand descend to her shoulder, gently caressing the skin of her cheek and neck as it did. Her lips parted further in surprise, and I could tell she was questioning what had just happened. I simply pressed my lips together, held her gaze a moment longer, and turned away from her.

Walking off, I felt satisfied and even _happy_. As I took the stairs again, I felt my lips twitch into a small smile because somehow, I felt there was hope for me yet...

* * *

 _ **Pain**_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

The next day, Kang San's and my apartment-the one my friends had painstakingly worked for a whole day to fix up for us-was demolished by order of _some person_ , whose name the construction crew wouldn't give out, but it was pretty clear that it was Madam Kang. And that was the final 'last straw' for me. In fact, I had given plenty of 'last straws,' but now, I was really going to do everything in my power to forget about Jun Pyo. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault, if he hadn't stubbornly insisted upon moving in next door to me then his mother never would have discovered where we lived and never would've had the place torn down. Our home. All the work F3 and Ga Eul had put into making it a nice place for us to live, and now it was rubble!

But what really got to me was the fact that we were still inside! The crew started work while we were still asleep inside! The roof could have collapsed and fallen on us; we could've been hurt or killed! I didn't care so much about myself, but they could have harmed my little brother!

How much was I willing to put up with to love Jun Pyo? How many chances did I have to give? _I_ could put up with a lot, but when she endangered my little brother, that was something I couldn't stand for. That heartless woman didn't care if my brother and I lived or died; all she cared about was that I stayed away from her precious son, so that's what I would do. After all, I'd already told Jun Pyo that the promise was no longer valid. I would give no more chances. She'd crossed a line, and I was done. That's what I was telling myself, anyway.

I was glad that Gu Jun Pyo had Unnie, at least. She was a good person, and she would take care of him. She could make him happy. That was what I hoped for…

But I couldn't think about my pitiful love life right now; I had a much bigger problem. So, after gathering our things and leaving another home for good, I took my little brother to the train station and sent him off to stay with our parents. After that I wandered around aimlessly for a while, trying to figure out what in the world I was going to do. I first thought to call Ga Eul, but then I recalled how small her place was and how tight money was for them. I didn't mind a small space, and I knew that Ga Eul's parents would welcome me with open arms, probably even cook a huge meal for me and treat me like a princess, but they couldn't afford that, and I didn't want to intrude.

And then there was Ji Hoo Sunbae…

I started thinking about Sunbae's confession from the night before...and our kiss… I'd thought about the kiss a lot-it actually kept me up last night-and I'd probably still be thinking about it if not for the situation I was in. Nevertheless, here I was thinking about it again…

I probably should have pulled away, but for some reason, I didn't. I let him kiss me, and I honestly didn't know how to feel about it, except that it was...amazing. I'd never had a kiss quite like that.

When Ji Hoo kissed me, I sort of sunk into it without thinking… His lips were so soft, and he was so warm that it made me feel alive again. After Macau, I had been a dead limb on a tree, shriveled up and black, but in that moment I felt life within me once more. And as soon as I sensed that life or adrenaline or whatever you want to call it coursing through my body, I just wanted to feel more…

Ji Hoo was always tender with me; I remembered how gentle our kiss in New Caledonia was, but this one was so different. It was firm and eager; he had kissed me like he couldn't get enough of me. It was definitely nice, and there was a moment when I felt the urge to kiss him back-and almost did-but then it was over. If he hadn't broken away, I'm not sure what I would have done, but I was glad that he stopped it because it would have been wrong to take it further.

In my heart, I knew that Ji Hoo Sunbae would be the perfect guy for me, but I wasn't quite ready to let go...of the past… And I couldn't help but worry about this new possibility. Not only did I not deserve someone as amazing as Yoon Ji Hoo, but if things didn't work out, I didn't think I could deal with losing his friendship. If he was any other man, then maybe, just maybe I could give it a try, but not with Ji Hoo. There could be no middle ground with him. It was either friendship or something much, much more, and I needed to be very sure before even considering the latter.

I was feeling a little terrified, actually, because I think I would be lost without my sunbae… So many times he had played the role of firefighter; so many times he had taken the pain away or at least numbed it, but Ji Hoo wasn't my morphine drip, my numbing agent...he was my best friend, and I refused to be that girl-the one who uses her best friend to feel better… He deserved so much better than that, and I wouldn't be the one to hurt him. I couldn't stand to see the look on his face back then...when Unnie was planning to leave, and I wouldn't burn him the way we _both_ had been before…

Sunbae clearly wasn't expecting anything from me. He'd said as much last night, but I couldn't just leave him hanging like that… I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to tell him, and now, I was about to become a huge imposition…

I needed more time to think, but I was out of that, and yet again, I needed his help. As frustrating as it was, I knew I couldn't accept his love right now, for the obvious reasons, but I didn't want to reject him either. I hated it, but I wouldn't be a coward and avoid.

So, after deliberating in my head for another twenty minutes, I swallowed my pride and called the one other person I trusted to take me in...

* * *

After calling, I showed up on Ji Hoo's doorstep with suitcase in hand. He took me in with only one question asked-what happened? It was a legitimate question that I reluctantly answered.

Without another word, he led me to a spare room, and we stood there in silence for several minutes. I could tell he was nervous because he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were darting back and forth, and he was doing that shifty thing. I was nervous, too.

Ji Hoo finally released the breath he seemed to be holding in a heavy gust. And I was the one who finally decided to speak. "I'm sorry...for the inconvenience, Sunbae."

"It's not," he replied instantaneously.

But I couldn't help feeling terrible. He'd confessed his feelings for me the night before and kissed me; I'd given him no response, and now I was asking him for a huge favor. I felt like he was always giving, and I was always receiving. When would I ever have the chance to give back?

I glanced to the side and then back at him. "If it's troublesome, I can go to Ga Eul's tomorrow. Really."

Ji Hoo simply brushed off my comment and asked if there was anything I needed.

"No, thank you so much, Sunbae."

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm...just a bit tired." Again, he nodded and suggested I take a rest before dinner.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I was a bundle of mixed emotions right now. I was furious with Madam Kang and with Jun Pyo for what had happened-for Jan Di's apartment being destroyed. Then Jan Di had asked if she could stay with me, and I certainly wasn't going to turn her down. So, now, I guess we lived together…

I wasn't sure how to feel about that…

It seemed like the kind of situation that would be awkward-a 19-year-old woman moving in with her male best friend who is crazy in love with her… Sure, it sounds like a great idea! And the guy is a nice guy and she trusts him, so he wouldn't even consider making a move, no matter how badly he wants to… What an idiot! Yes, I am a colossal idiot, so I would swallow my feelings and just be there for her.

That afternoon, after leaving Jan Di in the spare room to take a nap, I went to gain some much-needed release from my frustration over Jan Di's plight and my own. _Piano or violin_? I wondered. What kind of moment was this? I usually played the piano when I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, but I played the violin when I was at my saddest or most emotional, so I chose the violin.

An hour later, I felt that I'd gained some perspective, so I stopped playing and went to the kitchen. My epiphany had been to stop thinking about myself and focus on Jan Di. She had bigger problems than me, and she'd had a very hard day, so I decided to make her dinner. I wasn't much of a cook and didn't often cook for myself. I usually went out, or my staff made a meal for me and then left. I mainly knew how to make pancakes, which Jan Di had taught me how to do.

I wandered into my kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator and cabinets, only to discover that I barely had anything edible in my house-and certainly not the ingredients to cook a decent meal. I had wine and a couple other odds and ends.

Just as I thought to call my secretary to pick up a few things for me, Jan Di came in. She asked what I was doing, and I told her that I'd planned to make dinner but had nothing, so I was going to send my secretary to the store.

"Let's go to the store together!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement as if that was the most fun thing in the world.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

Even though it was more of a side dish, we decided to make tteokbokki. I scribbled out a quick list on a scrap sheet of paper, and we headed to a nearby grocery store. We took the car since we'd have groceries.

When we got inside, Ji Hoo pulled out a shopping cart for us. "Do you want to get in?" he joked, pointing inside the cart.

I laughed, "No way. I trust your driving skills when it comes to the motorcycle or the car, but you're just a rich kid who doesn't know how to grocery shop, so I think I should handle the cart."

Ji Hoo smirked. "I think a motorized vehicle is far more complicated than a shopping cart, Jan Di-ah, but I will trust your judgment." So, he turned the cart over to me, and I suggested that he walk alongside it. He gave me a sardonic smile but complied.

"Okay, let's see…," I pulled out the list and scanned it, and he turned his head to see, too.

"Should we split up to get the items or go together?" Ji Hoo asked.

I grinned at him. "We better go together. You might get lost."

Ji Hoo shook his head at me. "I may not have been shopping much, Jan Di, but I'm not a child."

"I know that. I just...thought it would be fun to...do it together…" My cheeks heated a bit at my statement, but it was true that I liked doing things together and having him with me…

Ji Hoo said nothing to embarrass me but simply smiled and remained by my side. Leaning in closer, he looked at the list over my shoulder.

"What's first?"

"Rice cakes," I said. I pushed the cart while he walked beside it, lightly hanging on to the edge, and we headed for that aisle.

While I grumbled over the prices at this store, Ji Hoo wandered off further down the same aisle. He came back with something that wasn't on the list. It was a name brand cereal, and I pushed the box back at him. "No, no," I said as if I was the mom and he was the kid asking for treats, and I scanned the shelf. "Get that one instead," I pointed, "It's a much better price. The one you picked out is a waste of money."

"I have endless money, Jan Di," he retorted.

It was a surprising statement coming from him, even though it was basically true. "Just because you have the money doesn't mean you have to blow it. Who do you think you are now, Gu Jun Pyo?"

Immediately, I regretted saying that, and I felt stupid because the mere mention of my ex-boyfriend's name, even by me, made me feel a little sad. I could tell Ji Hoo was looking at me with concern; he'd noticed my turn in mood, too, and I tried not to make eye contact. Instead, I changed the subject. "Also, you get more of that one, and it tastes the same."

"Whatever you say, Jan Di-ah," he grinned, picking up the box, "You're the expert here."

We continued shopping. As we browsed an aisle looking for the sugar, Ji Hoo went off on his own again and came back with a bag. He held up the bag of baking powder in front of my face, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Remember?" he asked. And I recalled that time… I fought the smile, but it was too cute, so I laughed and snatched it out of his hand. "Fine," I said, bringing back my stern 'mom' voice, "That's always good to have on hand…" and I tossed it into the cart.

We went successfully down the list, but Ji Hoo seemed to be finding a lot of extra items along the way. In fact, he seemed to want to toss just about everything into the cart. He was like a little kid in a candy store. "Sunbae, are you hungry or something?" I laughed.

"Yes, actually," he replied.

"I guess it's true what they say about not shopping when you're hungry," I quipped, and he quirked a brow at me. "Why's that?" I gave him a look and presented the nearly full cart to him. "We have a list to follow, you know."

"I know, but I don't have much at my place," he argued.

"Pace yourself," I teased, again acting like a mother.

Ji Hoo squinted over at me. "You know, this was my idea in the first place. I'm the one who wanted to cook you dinner, and now you're taking over…"

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to do that, and I thought you could use my help."

It might have seemed like we were fighting to the untrained eye, but we weren't really, but rather just having fun.

. . .

After we finished shopping, Ji Hoo helped me load the bags into the car, taking the heavier ones himself, and then he opened the car door for me. When we got inside, he looked to me before turning the key. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me another new experience."

I gave him a wide smile and nodded my head. He smiled back at me and returned his eyes to the wheel; he started the engine and drove us home.

* * *

Now that we'd shopped, we needed to actually make the dinner. We carried the bags in together and put the groceries away, aside from the ingredients we needed for dinner.

"Now, go and relax while I cook," he ordered after everything was put away.

"But I want to help you," I argued.

Ji Hoo released a sharp exhale that lightly blew his bangs. "Geum Jan Di," this time he put on **his** stern voice, "I told you I was making dinner for you."

"O-kay _._..," I whined a little.

Ji Hoo sighed, "I want you to take it easy today…"

I understood what he was getting and appreciated it. He was concerned about me after what happened today, but I was already feeling much better. I suspected that he didn't know just how effective he was at turning my poor moods around. In fact, I hadn't smiled so much in a long time. I wanted to keep feeling like that, and the best way seemed to be to stay in his presence. He seemed really set on this goal of his, though, to make dinner, so I complied and left the kitchen.

I stayed in the living room and tried to study, but I was really curious about what he was doing in there. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and then a delicious scent wafted up to my nose. With a smile, I assumed he was succeeding, so I tried to be patient and went back to my textbook, but minutes later I smelled something burning.

"Oh no!" I slammed the book shut and ran into the kitchen in time to discover Ji Hoo, in a basic white apron, pulling a smoking pot off the stove. I didn't see any flames, but the kitchen was filled with a thick, billowy smoke. "Sunbae, are you all right?!"

"Yes, just a little mishap." He assured me everything was fine and tried to send me away, but I went to the stove first, coughing a little through the smoke, and observed the pan with the slightly charred tteokbokki.

"It's not that bad, Sunbae. I think we can still eat it that way," I tried to be reassuring, but Ji Hoo didn't seem comforted. I was sure that he'd wanted it to turn out perfect because that's the kind of person he is, and Yoon Ji Hoo was not used to failing at something.

"Just wait a little longer while I try again," he requested.

"Can I help you this time?" I asked. He looked despondent, so I added, "I know you can do it alone, and I believe in you, but sometimes it helps to have two people to share the responsibilities of cooking."

He nodded, and I helped him prepare another batch. We made some side dishes to accompany the meal: kimchi, soybean sprouts, and spicy cucumber salad, and everything came out nicely. We enjoyed the meal together and afterward retired to the living room. Ji Hoo wanted to have some wine and asked if I would join him. I didn't normally drink, but he promised that it was a sweet wine with a low alcohol content, so I agreed. I sat down on the couch, and he brought the wine and glasses. He poured a half glass of wine for me and for himself, and I took a sip from my glass. "It's good, Sunbae," I said. He nodded and took a drink of his, a larger one than I, and then he set his glass down and rested his elbows on his knees.

. . .

He was silent for what seemed like a long time, so I ventured to speak, "Sunbae…?"

Out of the blue, he muttered, "I guess I really can't do anything for you…"

I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth, especially since it was completely untrue-and that had been proven time and time again. "Sunbae, don't talk like that..."

"It's true," he leaned forward and grasped the stem of the wine glass. He sat up and took another drink. "I can't always protect you from hurt and danger," he said, placing the glass on the coffee table again. "I can't make this thing with Jun Pyo right for you… I can't even cook you dinner."

I hated that he blamed himself and that he was being so hard on himself. Sure, I had problems, but that wasn't his fault. And he actually lessened my problems a lot. "Sunbae, dinner was delicious. Everyone burns something now and then, and as far as Jun Pyo goes…," I let out a sigh, "that's not something either of us can control."

To ease the tension of the moment, we both started drinking again, without looking at each other or saying anything. He finished off his glass, and I'd finished most of mine, so he poured more for the both of us, and I just kept drinking it. My head was beginning to feel a little cloudy, but I told myself it was the better alternative to wallowing in uncomfortable silence-something very rare with us but torturous nonetheless.

"I couldn't even properly tell you how I feel," he spoke up again. "I handled it all wrong, and I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't...it was...wonderful...and _you_ are...wonderful." I was being completely candid now.

He turned to look at me, his brow wrinkling up in surprise.

"Sunbae, I'm sorry...that I haven't said anything about it since you told me...how you feel. I...didn't know what to say. I was caught off-guard, but...I do want to say something about the game, too."

"All right, go ahead," he said.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I could tell I was going to need more alcohol for this conversation, so I took another gulp of the wine, and she proceeded to tell me what was on her mind.

"What I said to Jun Pyo...about the promise…"

I remembered. I wasn't sure what this promise was exactly, but I assumed it was some sort of vow they made to love each other. Although, it was hard for me to imagine the two of them speaking their feelings so freely.

"A while back, Jun Pyo asked me to promise that I wouldn't run away from him, and I promised him that his mother wouldn't be the reason for us to break up."

"I see." I nodded, wondering if that was all. Somehow, she seemed to have more to say; I could always tell.

"I said that the promise was no longer valid, but I...I'm...not...over him yet."

My mouth twitched into a sardonic smile. "I know that, Jan Di." It was painfully obvious to me, and I expected as much, but I didn't expect the next part.

"But I want to be," she said.

It shocked me a little bit to hear her say it.

"I want to be over him, Sunbae. You have no idea how much…" She looked away, and I could see that she was blinking away tears. "I don't want to be weak; I don't like giving up…," she looked back at me, "but I'm just...tired, Sunbae. I'm so tired..."

I knew it was hard for her to say, and I knew how much she still loved him without her saying those exact words. I reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know, Jan Di-ah," I spoke softly.

We both took another drink at the same time, and then Jan Di sighed. "I don't know how long it will take for me to get over him, but I've...decided to try." She looked away, "I'm...sorry, Sunbae…"

"For what?" I asked gently.

"For…," she took a long time to finish her thought, "...for being this way." Shaking her head, she stammered, "And you...you've been…you're so..."

I knew that she was trying to express her appreciation to me, even though she couldn't form the words right now, and that actually meant a lot to me. Even if she never felt the way I did, at least I knew that I was important to her. I had to admit that it was little consolation to my aching heart, but I would take it for now. I didn't say anything but tossed her a reassuring smile.

Seconds later, I turned to her; I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. I wanted to whisper something comforting, like 'everything will be fine,' but it felt empty, and I couldn't think of anything better right now, so instead, I just held her. I wrapped her tightly in my arms on the couch. One hand went to her hair, and I stroked it and ran my fingers through before leaning back with her in my arms. Being slightly tipsy, I was taking some liberties here, and she wasn't resisting. I assumed she was a little bit drunk, too, so I just rested back against the cushions with her. She settled into my chest, burying her face there. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back a little with both hands before returning to simply hug her, and she held tighter to me as if I was keeping her afloat. Geum Jan Di did not often show signs of weakness, but the times she did, it was usually when I had her in my arms. Those were the times when I saw her at her most vulnerable, but even then I could always see her true strength shining through.

Right now, I could feel her heart thumping rapidly against my chest. It had been slow and steady when I first held her but was quickly speeding up. I raised my head slightly to see what was going on. One look at her face and I was sure I'd know what to do next. She also looked up, and our eyes met. We were both a little loopy right now, and our faces seemed to migrate closer to each other without our cognizance. Our foreheads touched, and we lie back against the couch pillows just staring at one another…

I wasn't sure who inched forward first, exactly, but before I knew it our lips were traveling closer to each other. It was a slow, torturous advance, with me lowering my head and leaning in and her raising her lips upward toward mine. I stopped for just a second right before touching her lips to look for any sign of objection, and then _she_ moved in… But due to her inebriation and Jan Di being Jan Di, she missed and placed a quick, sloppy kiss to my chin. And then she slumped down and was fast asleep against my chest. I couldn't help but smile at that, even though I was hoping for more…

* * *

After getting Jan Di to bed, I lay awake in my own. My head was faintly spinning from alcohol and the events that had transpired over the past two days, and I was frustrated that I couldn't do more for Jan Di than what I was doing. But as painful as it may be for her, perhaps this was just a process she needed to go through-the healing process… And maybe I was doing what I was supposed to be and exactly what she needed from me…

I felt like so many things were changing in such a short amount of time… I wasn't even sure when I began to feel this way for Jan Di, but it was clear that somewhere along the way it had happened, and there was no denying my abiding love for her. As best I could pinpoint, it happened in Macau. Although I knew of their existence long before, that was when my feelings deepened. But regardless of when it was, I felt like I'd been waiting a long time to tell her. I'd been trying to let my actions speak: arranging the art exhibit viewing, buying the lotus candle for her, and many other small things like that... I had been trying to show her how I feel. And yet, I ended up just saying it and kissing her, which was so unlike me.

 _What now?_

When I confessed, I was only hoping I didn't screw things up between us, but not only did she not resist my kiss but she started to kiss me back… And then, tonight, she told she wasn't over Jun Pyo… Of course, she wasn't, and I didn't expect her to be, but I had to admit that I was hopeful now… This would be a balancing act, though. I didn't want to push her too hard too fast, but I didn't want to let her slip through my fingers, either.

I knew my shortcomings, and I could see myself falling back into old habits-being patient, being cautious, and hoping for things to change and miraculously go my way. But that wasn't how it worked, was it? Change doesn't happen just because you want it to...sometimes you have to make it happen…

How did Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and even Jun Pyo always get what they wanted? They just made it happen. They took what they wanted. I wasn't like them in that respect, but maybe I should be a little more like them…

I knew the typical _F4 charm_ wouldn't work on someone like Geum Jan Di; that had been proven in the past, and I wasn't as skilled at that as Yi Jeong or Woo Bin, but I felt like I had an advantage. I knew Jan Di; I probably knew her better than anyone did. I knew her likes, her dislikes, her pet peeves, and I knew who she was deep down inside. I would certainly be sincere with her, but was it too diabolical to also use my knowledge…?

That was what I went to sleep thinking about: a plan for wooing Jan Di and a promise to myself that I was going to make her fall in love with me again…

* * *

The next morning, I stumbled out of bed and headed toward the kitchen to make some coffee. I usually drank tea, but after last night a cup of coffee might be just the thing. I stopped by Jan Di's door; it was quiet inside, so I assumed she was still sleeping. She would probably need some coffee, too, when she awoke. I was glad that I at least told her to drink water last night before bed.

As I passed by the windows looking out onto the courtyard, I noticed a flash of black. I turned my head sharply to see what it was, and there stood a person-my best friend, to be precise. I was baffled to find Jun Pyo on my doorstep so early, though I shouldn't have been. It was far from the first time he'd shown up at my place unannounced, and Jan Di was here, after all…

I felt my stomach lurch. This wasn't what she needed right now. I went to the door just as he let himself in, and I knew what he wanted even before he said it. Without so much as a greeting to me, Jun Pyo demanded, "Is Jan Di here?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thoughts are appreciated if you feel so inclined. The next part will be longer, more exciting (I believe), and steamier…_


	2. Part II: I Belong to You

_**A/N:**_ _So, it's my birthday, and I worked really hard to get this update out as my gift to all you readers. Thanks so much for your support; I appreciate it! Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

 _ **Guest Reviewers:** Sorry I'm being lazy, so I'll just say thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this part! _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the rights to the Boys Over Flowers characters._

* * *

 **Part II: I Belong To You**

 _ **Healing**_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

It was true that I shouldn't be so confused to see Jun Pyo on my doorstep asking for Jan Di, but nevertheless, I found myself at a loss for words. I took a breath and answered, "...Yes, she is," in a voice a bit unsteady.

As soon as I affirmed it, Jun Pyo tried to move past me to go inside my home, but on pure impulse, I erected a blockade against him with my arm.

"What the hell, Ji Hoo?!"

"I don't think you should see her now."

"What?" Jun Pyo's eye twitched. "Why not?!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. She needs some time...and distance…" _Away from you_ … "to heal."

He looked at me as if I'd just said the most outrageous thing ever, but it was completely logical to my mind.

"Well, I want to see her! There's...something I need to say to her!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked calmly, though I was anything but calm on the inside. What could he possibly have to say to her? Had he actually done the unthinkable and ended the engagement? I could sense Jun Pyo squirming beneath his skin. He surely hadn't expected me to question him.

"What?! Why should I tell you?" he demanded, his eyes bulging out in fury.

But I stood my ground. "If you can't tell me what it is, then I can't let you see her."

 _No_ , I wouldn't give in to him this time. He'd hurt her in the worst possible way, and like I'd said at the airport, I wasn't going to hold back any longer…

Jun Pyo scoffed, "It's private."

"Well, answer me this. Are you still the heir to Shinwha?"

"You know I am," he growled.

"Are you still engaged to Ha Jae Kyung?"

Jun Pyo paused a moment before shouting, "...Yes!"

I shook my head, "Then, there's nothing you need to say to her. Goodbye, Jun Pyo." I began nudging him out the door, but he resisted me. I was quickly losing patience, but I somehow kept my cool. "I'm sorry, Jun Pyo, but I can't let you keep hurting her."

Jun Pyo momentarily froze in place, certainly questioning my sanity. And if I were outside of my body looking down right now, I'd be doing the same...because for me to stand up to Gu Jun Pyo or tell him 'no' on anything was practically unheard of. It wasn't as though I never did it, but it didn't happen often. I had always just gone with the flow, blended into the crowd, hoping to be invisible. That notion seemed impossible as a member of F4, but with Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin having the personalities they did, I wasn't usually the one to stand out. Not that I hadn't had admirers, but they always knew to only look from afar...

And it wasn't like I didn't have opinions of my own; on the contrary, I had often disagreed with the others－but I rarely felt strongly enough to express that. In fact, aside from the time Jun Pyo took my robot, I had always kept silent...that is, until Jan Di came along… The first time I ever stood out in public was for Jan Di's sake when she was being tormented by that group of girls from Shinwha at the welcome home party for Seo Hyun, and from that moment on, my disagreements with Jun Pyo always seemed to revolve around Jan Di.

Jun Pyo had overcome his paralysis by now and was shouting, "Aish! Yoon Ji Hoo! Let me in!"

"Sorry, Jun Pyo, but you're not what she needs right now."

"And you are?!"

I tried to let my eyes speak for me, to show him how serious I was about this, but he ignored me completely and again, tried to forcibly enter my house. I gave him a shove back and held up my hand as if that would stop him, but I knew that if he really wanted to get in, he would. After all, not much could stop Gu Jun Pyo from doing something when he really wanted to...

I didn't want it to become physical between us, and I didn't like being on my best friend's bad side, but when it came to Jan Di, I always went beyond my normal limitations. When protecting her, I felt so much stronger and so out of control all at once. I always ceased to care about anything except achieving that goal.

" **No** , Jun Pyo," I said with all the urgency inside my heart. "...You made your choice, and you chose Shinwha. I choose her."

At first, Jun Pyo seemed dumbfounded, and then I watched his chest slowly begin to heave. He didn't say anything nor make a move, so I continued to say what I'd needed to for a long time, "...There was a time when I chose you over her, but I'm done with that. Now, I choose her, and I'll...always choose her from here on out."

Jun Pyo's entire body was shaking in anger now, his breathing like a roar churning deep inside. He got eerily silent before snarling, "You call yourself my friend...I thought we were brothers…"

It hurt to hear him say that, and I hated this so much...but I couldn't relent. "We _are_ brothers, and I am your friend, Jun Pyo. I always will be...but I'm also her friend, and I can't forgive you for what you've put her through, at least not until she does."

"Who made _you_ her protector?!"

My words came out sincere and honest. "I guess it's just a natural instinct to protect the ones we love…"

So, there it was. I'd just confessed my love for Jan Di, in no uncertain terms, to her ex-boyfriend and my best friend. If our airport standoff hadn't been clear enough, it was crystal now.

From the look in his eyes, I'd clearly set Jun Pyo off, and like a bomb, he exploded at me, "You can't stop me from seeing her! GET OUT of my way!"

But this time, I shouted back－loudly, "GU JUN PYO!"

It stopped him dead in his tracks; he wasn't used to me yelling, after all. Lowering my voice to its normal range but remaining firm, I said, "I don't allow it. You can't come in."

Jun Pyo just glared at me as if he wanted to kill me, and I braced myself for a punch, but it never came. Instead, he slowly turned away, his eyes never leaving mine until his back was turned, and he stormed out.

With a heavy sigh, I turned around, and when I did, I saw Jan Di standing a few feet behind me in the living room. I didn't know how much of the confrontation she'd witnessed, but she was obviously shaken.

"Jan Di," I acknowledged her presence. She looked at me in a zombified state, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…," I began, but with one word, she stopped me. "Sunbae."

I waited for her to continue.

Jan Di took a deep breath. "I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, Sunbae, but...you don't have to." She stared down at her feet for a moment before returning her eyes to me. "...I can deal with seeing him. I may not always be able to avoid it."

I knew she was right; it was entirely possible that their paths would cross, at school or elsewhere. It seemed inescapable, in fact. If nothing else, with Ha Jae Kyung being the way she was, she would undoubtedly attempt to see Jan Di, and where Jae Kyung went, Jun Pyo seemed to go, too.

Yes, I wanted to protect Jan Di, but I also knew how much easier it is to get over a person when you don't have to see them. I wanted the healing process to be as painless as possible for her, but maybe my motives were not entirely selfless… Maybe a part of me wanted Jun Pyo to stay away so that I could have a shot...

This revelation made me feel a bit guilty, but deep down, I knew that I was right. As long as Jun Pyo was engaged it wasn't fair for him to keep coming around and trying to see her. Even though he didn't mean to, he was hindering the recovery process for her and undoing all the progress I thought I'd made, and I was trying so hard to repair the damage… But I didn't know if that was possible. It felt like every time she saw him we were back to square one－back in Macau, at the moment he called her a stain.

Jan Di was no longer looking at me; she'd become a statue.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, and after a long pause, I expressed my innermost thoughts. "...I just...can't stand seeing that look on your face whenever you see him or even think about him." She had that look right now, in fact, the one that made me feel like she was slowly dying from the inside out...

My words seemed to stir Jan Di up, and she focused on me once more. "I won't always have that look," she said. "It... _will_ get better, but I have to face it. I won't be a coward."

"No one who knows her would say that Geum Jan Di is a coward."

Jan Di smiled a little at this, and then I offered to make her breakfast. She agreed, and we headed over to the table. She slumped into a chair, looking completely weary, but when she saw me notice she perked up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She almost looked annoyed by my question－and rightfully so. It would have been a stupid question if I meant what she must think I did, but I was intuitive enough to know she didn't want to talk about Jun Pyo. And I had no intention of doing so.

"Your head," I clarified. "How's your head?"

"What?"

"After last night...you had some alcohol."

"Oh," she half-smiled. "Not bad."

"Good," I replied, relieved that she wasn't suffering physical anguish, too.

Thinking about last night, I briefly wondered if she recalled trying to kiss me and hitting my chin instead, but I pushed that thought away. It wasn't the time. So, I told her to take it easy while I made pancakes. They seemed befitting of the situation right now.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I appreciated what Ji Hoo Sunbae was trying to do for me, and I knew why he was doing it. He was trying to protect me, like he always did, but he couldn't protect me from everything－and least of all this. I had been trying to avoid seeing Jun Pyo, too, but it seemed inevitable that we would meet. And whatever twisted fate was in store for us, I needed to accept it. Jun Pyo and I were no longer a couple, yet we were constantly being tossed together. Would it always be that way? I supposed that, as long as I remained friends with Jae Kyung and the rest of F4, I would eventually see him. I wondered if it would always be like digging around inside an open wound?

But even worse than seeing him were the thoughts that almost always plagued my mind－selfish and hopeful thoughts about us somehow being together again. It made me feel weak and horrible because of Jae Kyung Unnie, but I just missed him so much…

This wasn't what love was supposed to be like, was it? And I couldn't help but think about how I was with my first love… When I fell for Ji Hoo Sunbae, I wanted only what was best for him, even if it was hard on me. I asked Seo Hyun to stay and prompted Ji Hoo to go after her because I wanted him to be happy. Yes, it broke my heart to see him walk away, but somehow, I could take joy in it because I knew he would be happy. But things had turned out so different from how I expected...

With Jun Pyo, on the other hand, I was finding it hard to be that way. Some days I could even feel myself slipping into a terrible trap of wanting him regardless of the consequences or the impact on others, and I refused to be that way. That was why I needed to let him go, once and for all.

And now there were Ji Hoo Sunbae's feelings to consider. I loved Jun Pyo so much that it hurt, and as much as I hated that, it was the reality. I loved Ji Hoo, too, but in a different way. I loved him in a way that didn't cause me any kind of agony. Thoughts of him only brought warm, comforting feelings, but it was clearly not the same type of love, and I wondered why I couldn't love Sunbae the way I loved Jun Pyo. That would be so much easier…

But who ever said love comes easy? Wasn't it supposed to be something worth fighting for? That's how the movies and books portrayed it, and it was always romantic when the characters had to struggle for it.

As for me, I couldn't help but think that love makes no sense. It's not rational or predictable, at least not in my experience; it sneaks up on you like an assassin in the night, and it's relentless, even in the face of pure torment. The inability to let go of the one you love, that's supposed to be romantic, right? That's the dream; that's where the magic lies, isn't it? But no one ever talks about how much it can destroy a person along the way…

There was a time when I believed that true love would never die. My younger self was sure that when 'it' happened, it would only happen once, and it would be magical and perfect. And even if something went wrong, it would somehow work out because it was _right_. And then I would live happily ever after… Oh, I didn't have any lofty ideals of castles or mansions, which was ironic given the man I ended up falling for...but I'd only hoped for someone to love, someone who loved me in return, and I wanted to live a simple, happy life with him. How different from my mother's ambitions for me…

I'd since changed my thinking, having learned that even basic happiness was not so easy to come by. Sometimes it just doesn't work out… Sometimes the odds and the suffering are too much…

These thoughts－and a brief curiosity about what Jun Pyo came to say to me－ran through my mind as I gratefully ate the breakfast that Sunbae had prepared for me…

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I had been in such a funk lately, thinking only of myself and _my_ troubles, but it finally occurred to me that I wasn't the only one with problems. I wasn't the only one suffering, and it would do for me to remember that from now on and stop being so selfish. Specifically, Ji Hoo Sunbae's grandfather had suddenly re-entered his life, or was at least trying to, and rather than dwell on my pitiful love life, I'd decided to focus on bringing those two together.

I saw Harabeoji five days a week at the Clinic, and I was beginning to feel closer to him. He felt like a grandfather to me, too, and I really wanted to see him happy. I definitely wanted to see Sunbae happy, and I knew he missed his grandfather, so I was hoping to convince one of them to mend the fence.

When I brought it up to Harabeoji, he would grumble and change the subject or give me some work to do. I also tried to bring his name up, casually, to Sunbae a couple of times, and his response was similar, in that he would divert the conversation. They were surely related.

When I'd directly asked Ji Hoo why he couldn't make up with his grandfather, his response had been that it wasn't a fight, that he had been abandoned. That had made me feel awful, and I'd argued it because I knew it wasn't the exact truth. I'd wanted to make Ji Hoo aware that his grandfather was living with a lot of regret and that he missed him terribly. When I told Ji Hoo that, he had smirked and replied that I always seemed to know the people in his life better than he did.

I brought the other up a couple more times, but both grandfather and grandson were being stubborn. Neither wanted to make the first move, so it fell to me. They would surely think I was meddling, and I supposed that I was, but the Yoon men were currently driving me crazy. And I knew that Ji Hoo and Harabeoji needed each other, so I tried to come up with a plan to get them together.

I made a few failed attempts at getting them together, but when Grandfather nearly collapsed from his condition, that was the last straw for me. I didn't know what Ji Hoo's reaction was going to be, probably not good, but I took Grandfather to Ji Hoo's home, where I was also residing－how was that going to look?－and I forcibly moved him in.

After settling Grandfather into a guest room, we talked. The old doctor seemed happy to be there but expressed his worry over Ji Hoo forgiving him; I reassured him and reminded him that he was his grandson, and he could always give him a good spanking if he didn't listen. And then I went to check on Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo stood out in the back courtyard. I could tell from the look on his face and his tightly folded arms that he was angry with me. When I approached him, he turned toward me and demanded to know what I thought I was doing. Maybe I had crossed a line, but I knew it was for the greater good. I reminded my sunbae of the importance of family, but he told me he wasn't ready for this.

"Grandfather said the same," I informed him. "But how much time do you really need to prepare for something like this? Isn't that a waste?"

He thinned his lips. "Geum Jan Di－"

I cut him off. "You told me yourself that you can never know a person completely, but you can at least know the _kind_ of person they are...and the Ji Hoo Sunbae I know...still loves and misses his grandfather, so...he's capable of forgiving him."

Ji Hoo had nothing to say in response to those familiar words that I was now throwing back at him. How could he argue with his own wisdom, after all? He stared into my face, and I tried to give him my most disarming smile, the one that almost always worked with him. He clenched his jaw a bit but then let out a sigh of resignation, and I knew that I had gotten through to him.

* * *

The next week was tense between Ji Hoo and Grandfather. They were both clearly tiptoeing around each other, and it was frustrating, especially since I seemed to have been given the forced title of mediator. They would both come to me or address me rather than talk to each other, and finally, I stopped going along with that. I would simply ignore and force them to either talk to each other or sit there in silence. And most often, it was the latter.

A breakthrough happened when, one morning, I rose early, dressed, and snatched both of them by an arm. Winding one arm through each of theirs, I dragged them off, saying we should all go to the Clinic together today. "Let's take the car since there are three of us," I suggested to Ji Hoo. No one fought me.

When we got to the Clinic, it was a madhouse, so I was glad that Ji Hoo and I were there to help Grandfather. The only thing was that Ji Hoo was leaning against a wall by the door, silently brooding. When a patient, who was called in to Harabeoji's office, asked me to hold her baby, I went to Ji Hoo for help. I handed him the tray with the cups of tea I had been passing out, and then I took the toddler from the woman's hands. Ji Hoo looked like he had no idea what to do next, so I encouraged him to hand out the tea, and he did so.

Everyone was taken with my sunbae, oohing and ahhing over how handsome he was, and some were even asking if he was single and suggesting he meet their daughter or granddaughter. A surprised look crossed his face, and he looked over at me, seeming pleased by the kind words. I couldn't help but smile at how he was embracing the human interaction.

A while later, as I assisted Grandfather in his office, I began to worry about how Ji Hoo Sunbae was doing in the waiting room, so I tried to peek around the corner. When I heard the sound of a harmonica I went for a better look, and to my surprise, Ji Hoo was seated on the floor cross-legged, playing the harmonica for the roomful of patients. He'd obviously enchanted the lot of them, for they were all mesmerized and swaying their heads along with the music.

It was a nice day. Actually, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had one quite so pleasant...

The workday ended, and Ji Hoo and I walked out of the clinic together first. "You got to do more things for the first time because of me, right?" I asked, and Ji Hoo's beautiful smile confirmed it.

But when Grandfather stepped through the doorway, Ji Hoo shifted uncomfortably and clammed up. So, I pulled a little maneuver. I took Grandfather's suitcase from him and shoved it into Ji Hoo's arms, exclaiming, 'It's so heavy!' I then pointed for Ji Hoo to get into the driver's seat, and I helped Grandfather to the passenger side. When I referred to Grandfather as Dr. Yoon, he chuckled and corrected me, telling me to call him 'Harabeoji' during the off-work hours. I did so and helped him into the car. Then, I got in the back, and we all went home together.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jan Di had been in good spirits today, and it made me feel happy and relieved that she could still have good days, even great days, despite all she had been through, and was _still_ going through. Geum Jan Di's inner strength had always amazed me; it was definitely one of the things I loved most about her.

I had to admit that I was angry with Jan Di, at first, for forcing Grandfather and me together, but I knew she was only trying to help us. Her motives, like her heart, were pure.

Actually, I was getting used to having Grandfather around now, even beginning to forgive for the past. And I knew that Grandfather was trying… He'd even attempted to make a breakfast of all of my favorite childhood foods one morning, complete with silly faces and big ears. I didn't know what he hoped to accomplish by doing this, and I immediately told him I wasn't hungry, but then Jan Di forced me to sit down and 'eat the delicious breakfast that my grandfather had made for me.' Honestly, she acted like my wife sometimes. But how could I say no to the rather bossy girl I loved so much?

Today, Jan Di had forced me to go to Grandfather's clinic with her, and I was stunned to discover that it turned out alright. As I lie in bed that night, I thought about our day at the clinic. It was surprisingly pleasant, and as Jan Di had pointed out, another new experience I had her to thank for.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but I was woken to the sound of a soft voice calling my name. When I opened my eyes to the darkened room, I was shocked to make out the figure of Jan Di standing beside my bed. A glance to the clock beside my bed told me it was nearly midnight.

This situation had a fantasy-like quality to it, and I recalled dreaming about such a scenario in the past, only I was sure this was not the same thing. "Jan Di-ah, what's wrong?" I asked, mentally shaking away those thoughts.

Her image was illuminated by the occasional flicker of light in the sky squinting through my window, and I could see her playing with her fingers. "Well, I, um…I just...couldn't sleep…," she said.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked, immediately wondering if she was thinking about Jun Pyo.

She shook her head, but she remained in the spot she was in, so I knew something was bothering her. Perhaps she wanted to talk but wasn't quite ready to, or perhaps she just wanted the company. Shaking away my sleepiness, I sat up and reached over to turn on the lamp beside my bed.

Then I heard a low rumble bellowing from outside. I assumed there was a thunderstorm, and a thought jumped into my head. "Don't tell me the brave Geum Jan Di, the Wonder Girl, is afraid of the storm," I half-joked.

"No," she crossed her arms in indignation and put on a pout. It was always adorable when she did that, and I admit I teased her once in awhile to get such a reaction. But in this case, I did suspect the storm.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she insisted, and I might have believed her if she wasn't still glued to the side of my bed. My suspicion was confirmed when a loud clap of thunder caused her to let out a shrill cry. Apparently, I'd hit the nail on the head, and I couldn't believe I'd never noticed it before－Jan Di was afraid of thunderstorms. I supposed the situation had never arisen.

I scooted over a bit and patted the spot next to me in invitation. She hesitated, but after a few seconds, she took a seat on the edge of the bed. I watched her closely; her body was tense; she was wringing her hands and occasionally glancing toward the window.

Just then, there was a larger crash, and she lunged at me. Faintly trembling, Jan Di clung to my arm. I looked down into her dark eyes, which were widened in fear. In that moment, I felt bad for teasing her. I could certainly empathize, after all, because I knew what it was like to have a phobia, and even the silliest ones could cause incapacitation.

Without a word, I pulled back my comforter and beckoned her underneath. She stared down at the spot, seemingly pondering what she should do.

"It's okay," I reassured, speaking as softly as one would to a frightened wild animal. At last, she tentatively slipped into my bed. I made some extra room for her, so she would feel more comfortable, and I pulled the covers tight around her.

Even though there was a space between us, I could feel her trembling body shaking the bed beneath us, and I could see that she'd squeezed her eyes shut. Getting an idea, I began to get out of the bed.

"Are you...going somewhere?" she asked with concern. My heart skipped a beat at the thought that she didn't want me to leave her.

I smiled and told her, "I'll be right back." Then I went around her side of the bed to my cd player. I hit a couple of buttons, and classical music filled the room. Taking the small, gray remote back with me, I got into bed. The music I'd put on was a soft, relaxing mix that I enjoyed, and I was sure that it would put her at ease. I turned up the volume a bit to try and drown out the thunder without waking Grandfather, who was sleeping a few rooms over.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Kinda...yeah," she said.

Keeping the space between us, I laid back and rested my hand behind my head on the pillow.

After several minutes passed, she muttered, "I'm sorry, Sunbae." I glanced over to see her squeezing the covers between her fingers and staring up at the ceiling, "for disturbing you," she finished.

"You didn't," I replied.

But she didn't even seem to hear me. "I'm always burdening you," she went on to say.

I sighed. "No, you're not." How could I ever convince her that she was never a burden, that having her by my side brought me immeasurable joy?

"I feel so dumb."

"You're not dumb."

"Well, it's a stupid, childish thing to be afraid of, isn't it?"

"No fear is stupid, Jan Di. It's just how you feel, and you can't help how you feel…" I knew this well. Maybe I was trying to justify my feelings _for her_ … "Believe me, I know what it's like to be afraid of something...and it's no way to live… You helped me to overcome my phobia, though, so I want to do the same for you."

Jan Di rolled onto her side a bit to face me. "Thank you, Sunbae." She smiled as she settled in beneath the covers.

Lying there, listening to the soothing music made the minutes seem to tick away faster, and I noticed her trembling had lessened. She seemed more peaceful now, and the soft melody seemed to be lulling her into a trance. As she grew more comfortable I also noticed her drifting slightly closer to me. I could feel the warmth emanating from her side, and I longed to embrace her and hold her against my body while we slept, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds.

And then the power went out.

Jan Di squealed, and she was suddenly against me, hugging me around the neck. I secretly smiled behind the cloak of dark despite the situation.

"It's okay," I breathed, reluctantly disentangling her arms from around my neck. "I'll get some candles." And I got out of bed.

Cautiously making my way to the nightstand, I pulled open the drawer by feel and fished out a flashlight. When I turned it on, I noticed that Jan Di was huddled almost all the way under the covers. "I'll be back,"I informed her before leaving the bedroom.

First, I made my way to Grandfather's room to check on him. He was still asleep, so I went to fetch the candles from an old bureau. I placed a couple on Grandfather's dresser and lit them, so he wouldn't fall if he got up to go to the bathroom, and I also placed one on the dining room table. Then I returned to my bedroom; I lit a couple more candles and put them on the bedside table near Jan Di. She peeked out from underneath the covers when she noticed the light, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was poking her head out like a gopher.

"Is that better?" I asked her. She nodded and thanked me.

"The power should return by morning, so why don't we get some sleep," and I paused before suggesting, "You can stay here if you want..."

She nodded again. Out of decency, I offered to sleep elsewhere, but she said it wasn't necessary. I had to admit I was surprised. She followed up by saying that she would feel bad if she took my bed, so I slipped back in with her.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

The loss of electricity had startled me, but with Ji Hoo beside me I was beginning to feel relaxed once more. His bed was so warm and inviting, his body, even more so, and something about the heat he was producing caused me to gravitate toward him. I didn't know what he would think of me if I moved closer, but I couldn't seem to stop myself, and when I was almost touching him, I felt a gentle arm around my shoulders drawing me in. My heart thumped a few extra times, but I didn't fight it.

When Ji Hoo pulled me against his body, at first, I stiffened, not knowing quite what to do with my hands. He adjusted the comforter so it covered me completely, and he placed his arm around my back. Partially on my side, facing him, I had the urge to hug him back, but I felt nervous doing so...because even though I'd hugged Ji Hoo a thousand times, this scenario was quite different. But it was harmless, wasn't it? Just a friend comforting a friend, right? That's all it was. I reminded myself of this and tried to focus on the soothing music.

"Are you okay?" Ji Hoo asked, apparently noticing my tension.

My voice came out in a whisper. "Yes."

"Is this…?"

He didn't need to finish because I knew what he meant. "Yes," I repeated, and he hugged me a bit tighter.

Slowly, I grew more comfortable, and I ceased worrying about whether this was right or wrong. It was neither; it was _nice_ and just the medicine I needed. Not only was I afraid of the storm, but my heart had been restless, too, because of my continued thoughts of Jun Pyo. But Sunbae always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

When I finally put my arms around Ji Hoo's waist beneath the covers, I heard him let out a contented sigh, and I wondered if he had been needing something like this, too. I knew he had been stressed out, with trying to work things out with Grandfather and with his disagreement with Jun Pyo. We were both weary from school and our mental angst, but it made me feel good to think that I could be a comfort to him like he always was for me.

As I nestled against him, growing bold enough to rest my head on his chest, I wondered if sometimes Sunbae needed a hug, too. I doubted he would ever ask for one, but I imagined that he probably did. He and I had always had this uncanny ability to read each other, and something in my heart was telling me that right now, he needed this, too.

Life is funny sometimes.

From the beginning, I knew that Yoon Ji Hoo was not a touchy-feely person, but as we became closer he was always able to be that way with me. I assumed his hugs and friendly touches were for my sake, and on occasion, I even wondered if it was a burden to him. And then I thought of New Caledonia…

He had asked me for a hug on the island, in his own way. He'd captured me in his arms and embraced me so tight, saying that he was cold. That night, he'd wanted comfort, and he had chosen to seek it by taking me in his arms. I can never forget the rush of emotions I felt when he did that.

And when he kissed me…

I pushed that thought from my mind. I didn't need to be thinking about our kiss- _es_ , yes, two now, but then I vaguely remembered something from the other night… After dinner, I had some wine, and I felt like... _wait, did I try to kiss him_? This caused me to blush a little. I didn't think I actually had kissed him...maybe I just thought about it? I let out a small sigh, hoping it didn't cause him to worry. Well, the bright side of my crazy musings was that they'd made me forget about the storm for a while...

Speaking of which…I turned my attention back to my fear, noticing that the thunder outside seemed to have diminished. I could barely hear it anymore. I quickly became aware that Ji Hoo was softly rubbing my back in small, gentle circles. It felt nice and made me not want to move. When I looked up at his face, his eyes were semi-closed, so he seemed to be stroking my back almost involuntarily.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

I wanted to stay awake and in this moment a bit longer, but the music combined with Ji Hoo's warmth and his soft touch was putting me right out…

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jan Di's head was resting on my chest now; I could feel her warm breath on my neck and her rhythmic heartbeat as her chest lightly rose and fell against mine. It was pleasant. However, it was also difficult...

I would never complain about my role in Jan Di's life, but it wasn't always easy being the comforting friend, especially now, having her in my arms like this. Was there anything more bittersweet than lying tangled up in bed in a dark room, lit only by candlelight, with the woman I loved－the one, I sometimes had to remind myself, who didn't love me back but only thought of me as her good friend. By sheer willpower, I was managing to control my body's response to having her pressed against me. But honestly, it wasn't all that difficult－because the notion that she didn't love me back was enough to put a damper on all the sensations I was beginning to feel.

But when she squeezed me tighter and let out a small sigh, I felt my control beginning to slip. Frantically, I tried to come up with something, anything, to take my mind off less decent ideas. What was the least sexy thing I could think of... _hmm, Jun Pyo_? _Yes, that should do it_. _Jun Pyo in his underwear_...no, too far! I grimaced, and my hold on Jan Di automatically loosened. She looked up at me through heavy eyelids.

At first, she seemed curious about what had caused me to release her, but then her eyelashes fluttered. I smiled at her, and while blinking back sleep, she gave me that cute little curled up smile of hers that made me want to kiss her.

Did I dare try again? I was certainly pushing my luck lately, but maybe, just maybe she would let me… This time, I should ask, though.

"Jan Di…"

"Mm?" Her eyes opened slightly wider, and she kept them on me.

' _Can I kiss you?'_ was what I was trying to get out...but I lost my nerve.

"Nothing," I said, inwardly groaning at myself.

What the hell was wrong with me? Hadn't I vowed to do something about this? Hadn't I promised myself that things were going to be different, that I was going to try my best to make her fall for me?

 _Come on, Ji Hoo! It's not like you haven't kissed her before, twice now! So, what's the problem?!_

"Are you comfortable?" I asked her instead.

. . .

"Jan Di…"

No answer.

When I finally looked back at her, I noticed that her eyes were closed. "...Are you asleep?"

. . .

The sound and vibration of her softly snoring against my chest answered my question. I sighed in response, but then I smiled. It wasn't like this wasn't progress, at least I hoped so. That is unless she was _so_ comfortable with me as a friend that she could be this way with me and think nothing of it… That thought wasn't so reassuring, and that could very well be it, but for now, I wouldn't think like that. I'd just enjoy the moment. Leaning down, I kissed the top of her head.

And once again, I promised myself that _somehow_ I was going to earn her love－the kind of love I had for her…

* * *

 _ **Life's Little Pleasures**_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

The very next morning, I woke up alone in Ji Hoo's room. Wiping away the sleep from my eyes, I tried to recall what happened last night. As it started coming back to me, I caught a savory scent wafting in from the next room, and I got completely distracted. Lured by the wonderful aroma, I wandered out of the bedroom, through the living room, and into the dining room.

Ji Hoo was just setting the table for breakfast, and it looked amazing. He'd created an English-style feast. I had no idea he could cook all of these foods. I only knew that he knew how to make pancakes, which were there, of course. But when did he learn to cook these other foods? I wondered.

Regardless, since I'd been there, he'd almost always made some kind of breakfast. I kind of felt bad about how often he did it, and I decided I was a terrible housemate. In my head, I promised to make breakfast for Harabeoji and him more often.

"Good morning," I greeted my sunbae.

"Good morning," he greeted back with a warm smile. "It seems the Otter is still half-asleep," he joked.

My response was something between a sigh and a groan, and I blinked a few times while attempting to fully adjust my eyes to the light. After managing to, I glanced down at my wrinkled pajamas and then back up at him. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious because he was fully-clothed and looking perfect, as usual, yet, I must look like the walking dead right now. I internally cursed the cruelty of it.

We sat down to breakfast, just the two of us. Before taking a sip of my tea, I asked where Grandfather was, and Ji Hoo informed me that he had gone to the Clinic early for an emergency but that I shouldn't worry because he had sent him off with some food.

My mouth curled up against the lip of the ceramic tea cup, and I took another sip. He was always so thoughtful. _You really are the perfect guy, Ji Hoo Sunbae_ …

Then I pierced a bit of egg between my chopsticks; I stuck it into my mouth and chewed. Ji Hoo sat across from me in his usual place at the table, but I noticed he wasn't eating. Instead, he had folded his hands and was watching me. "Aren't you going to eat, Sunbae?"

"Yes," he replied with a glance to the side.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No."

I took another bite.

"But I was wondering, Jan Di…" He looked at me again.

"Hm?"

"Would you...go somewhere with me after breakfast?"

I thought about it. Well, it was Saturday, and for once in a blue moon, I had nowhere else to be, so I agreed. "Sure. Where do you want to go, Sunbae?"

He pondered for ten or so seconds before saying he wasn't quite sure but that he just wanted to spend the day with me.

It was a bit surprising to me because we spent a lot of time together… We were almost constantly together, actually, except when we had separate classes or I had to work. "I'd love to spend the day with you, Sunbae," I finally answered.

Ji Hoo responded with that smile that could liquify anything in its path, and I suddenly felt my heart flutter. Even though I'd long since forced myself to let go of my feelings for Ji Hoo, his smile still had such power over me. And this particular smile, the one he was giving me now－that warm, wide one, displaying his perfect teeth in their full glory－always made my breath hitch.

 _. . ._

We finished our breakfast, and then I went to get ready. After showering and dressing, Ji Hoo was waiting for me. He reminded me to bring a jacket and umbrella along, and we walked out to the car. He opened the door for me, and I got in. He got in on his side and put the top down on the Mini Cooper.

"Did you decide where you wanted to go?" I asked.

He simply smiled and said yes, without telling me the place. I shrugged and looked out my side while enjoying the cool breeze blowing my hair. Approximately forty-five minutes later we ended up at Yeouido Park. I'd never been, so I felt excited to go there.

"I thought this would be a nice place for a relaxing day," he explained as he parked the car.

I smiled over at him. A relaxing day was just what I needed.

It was early spring, so the cherry blossoms had just begun to peek through their buds. This park was a good place to see them, so I expected it to be busy, but it wasn't overly crowded.

"I thought about making some calls and arranging it so it was just the two of us…," Ji Hoo suddenly said, as if reading my thoughts about the park being busy. My lips parted a bit, and Ji Hoo glanced away for a moment. "You know...because it gets crowded." He looked back at me again. "But then I recalled that you enjoy being one amongst the crowd. And you would probably say something like it wasn't fair to all the others who wanted to visit here today."

I smiled and nodded my agreement.

He knew me so well…

In fact, I always felt like Ji Hoo was the only member of F4 to understand that I wanted to be just like everyone else. Thinking back on it, I appreciated his words that day when he said that Jun Pyo's and my world was no different, but the fact of the matter was that we came from very different worlds, as did Ji Hoo and I. But with Ji Hoo, I somehow felt he could live anywhere. Wealth and privilege aside, he was a special type of being...one who managed to co-exist with others but who also ran away to his own little world once in awhile.

Ji Hoo and I began walking through the park. All around us, people were skating or bicycling. There were couples walking hand-in-hand, and I couldn't help but focus on that. And I started thinking about Jun Pyo, of course. Immediately, I willed myself to stop. I wouldn't think about him today; I would just enjoy myself.

Ji Hoo and I started out at the Korean Traditional Forest, walking through the rows of trees native to our little country, past a small pond covered with moss, and finally coming upon an octagonal pavilion. We walked over to take a closer look at the green and red pavilion. I snapped a few photos on my phone and then grabbed Ji Hoo by the sleeve, coaxing him to get in a selfie with me. A couple happened by and offered to take a picture of us, so I handed my phone over to the woman. Ji Hoo hesitantly put an arm around my back, and we smiled for the camera.

After thanking the kind strangers, we headed on to our next destination.

When we passed by several rows of bicycles, Ji Hoo stopped to look at them for a minute or so. And then he suggested something that really threw me. "Let's rent a tandem bicycle and go for a ride."

"What? A tandem bicycle? Are you serious?"

He nodded and caught me by the arm, practically dragging me into the rental office. I went along with it because he seemed so excited. He paid, and we were given a red bicycle with two seats. And he purchased two unused helmets for the both of us despite my insistence that a used one was fine.

I began putting my helmet on. "Have you ever been on one of these?" I asked.

"Never," he responded.

"Well...do you even know how to ride?"

Ji Hoo looked at me in amusement. "I do drive a motorcycle, you know?"

"I know, but this is a little different. Maybe I should drive," I smirked. I'd never been on one of these, either, but I knew enough about the mechanics of a two-person bike to know that it would require some extra effort from the person driving, and I was a bit worried I would be too heavy for him to pedal around. However, Ji Hoo was thin, and I had strong thighs, so I was sure I could handle driving him.

"I think I can manage," he said with a grin.

I watched Ji Hoo look over the bike, not letting me on yet, as if he didn't trust the contraption. "I'll give it a test-drive first," he said. Then he got on and took a quick ride by himself while I watched. When he returned, he hopped off, saying, "Seems okay."

"Were you really that worried, Sunbae?"

"Just a little. I wanted to make sure it was safe for you."

I smiled.

He put the kickstand down and adjusted the strap to my helmet before helping me onto the back seat. "You can drive next," he promised as he took the front seat. Then Ji Hoo kicked up the stand and pushed us off. We both started to pedal, trying to keep in sync with one another while gaining momentum.

We got into a good rhythm and drove along the bike trail, glancing here and there at the beautiful scenery. "Is it fast enough for you?" I asked once we really got going.

"Fast enough," he quipped.

We rode a bit further. "I know this thing isn't nearly as fast as my motorcycle, but you should hang on anyway. I wouldn't want you to tumble off."

"Okay, Sunbae," I gave in and placed my hands on his waist.

"I never rode a bike with someone before," I admitted aloud. It was nice, I decided. Not only that, but I felt comfortable and safe riding with him, just like on the motorcycle. And I couldn't seem to stop smiling.

I greatly enjoyed the ride along the trail, and when we got to the end, he asked if I wanted to take a turn. I did, so he stopped us and helped me off the bike. We switched places, and I began eagerly pedaling the two of us. When we approached the pond that was there a second time, I exclaimed, "Look, Sunbae, ducks!" and pointed off to my left side.

"Be careful, Jan Di-ah," Ji Hoo warned.

"Sunbae, what do you take me for, a klutz?" I spoke with bravado. It wasn't like we could go _in_ the pond, after all, because it was fenced off...that is, unless I flipped us over the railing. I guess that wasn't unthinkable.

I continued confidently, but not long after, I got swept up in watching the mama duck and her babies, and I nearly took us off the road. Ji Hoo quickly redirected the bike so that we didn't run into the fence, but it was a close one. After that, I half-expected him to revoke my driving privileges, but he didn't, only chuckled a bit and warned me again to be more careful.

After finishing our bike ride, we walked through the zelkova tree-lined Cultural Square and stopped to watch a musical performance. Someone was playing the violin in the square, and it made me think of Ji Hoo－and our first meeting. When I glanced at the man by my side, he seemed to be watching and listening intently, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Perhaps he was evaluating the music. And who could do that better than him? For my part, the music was beautiful, but I was convinced that no one could play the violin quite like Ji Hoo Sunbae. In fact, it was his musical talent that first drew me in, and it was impossible to hear him play without being deeply moved.

Next, we headed to the Grass Hill where many evergreens could be viewed alongside the path. The area was dotted with the seasonal cherry trees, too, and there was another pond. Some people had laid out blankets on the grass and were having picnics, and there were even a few tents set up.

Ji Hoo and I walked down the hill in order to see the pond. It was then that I felt a soft spring mist begin to hit me, so we took cover under a tree while I pulled the umbrella out from my bag. Since the rain was light, I shared the umbrella with him, and we continued strolling. As we headed down a hill, Ji Hoo offered his hand to me so I wouldn't fall. I reached for it, but just as I did, _he_ slipped and fell.

"Sunbae!" I exclaimed, reaching out for him. But it was too late. He'd fallen flat on his butt and was just sitting there looking as if he couldn't believe he'd actually done that. It wasn't really funny, but I was still having trouble not laughing.

"Oh Sunbae, you were so worried about me falling that you fell yourself…," I pointed out the irony, but then I quickly shut up. He must be really embarrassed, and I certainly wasn't helping. He took my offered hand, though, and allowed me to help him up. Once he was standing, we began to walk again, in silence. Being slightly behind him, I caught a quick glimpse of the grass stain on the back of his pants, and I felt bad for him.

"Well, that was not how this was supposed to go," he finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"How was it supposed to go?" I asked.

"Never mind," Ji Hoo shook his head.

I shut my mouth for a few minutes, and we walked on together. I didn't say anything more until we passed a small shop. I suggested we go in and look for something for him to change into.

It seemed a fruitless endeavor, at first, but then I discovered a pair of gray sweatpants that were his size. They had Yeouido Park embroidered on them in dark blue letters. Because there was nothing else, Ji Hoo bought them, and he went to a restroom to change. He came out, totally looking like a tourist, but he pulled it off well. When he asked, a bit self-consciously, how he looked, I told him that he looked good, but somehow, I don't think he believed me. I had to admit it was odd seeing Sunbae in sweatpants. I never had before, well aside from his pajama bottoms...but it was really kind of cute.

"They don't match my shirt and jacket, though," he nearly pouted.

I scoffed and shook my head. "You are _such_ an F4."

His lips parted a bit, and he smirked at me. "You make it sound terrible."

"No, it's not; it's…" I stopped, knowing I couldn't possibly say the right thing, and he gave me a little smile.

"Well, I saw a mall on the way here. We could stop there and get you a suitable pair," I suggested. He agreed but told me that he wanted to enjoy our time here first. I smiled widely at the fact that he would put me over his potential embarrassment－being a stylish F4 and all…

The last place we went to was the Nature's Ecosystem Forest. We walked through it, observing the swamp, waterline, grassland, and forest sections, along with the creatures that resided in those areas. I took some more pictures, including a few of Ji Hoo, who protested at first but then let me.

After leaving the park, we made a stop at the international (IFC) shopping mall. We managed to find a pair of pants for Ji Hoo, and then we enjoyed a bit more shopping before a growl coming from my stomach let me know that it was nearly dinnertime. Ji Hoo had wanted to take me to a fancy restaurant elsewhere, but I suggested just eating at the mall. I would have been satisfied with a pretzel, but we happened upon the Aloha Poke restaurant, and Ji Hoo thought I'd like Hawaiian cuisine. He was right; it was delicious.

* * *

It was already dark by the time we began driving home. Ji Hoo called to check on Grandfather, and from what I could hear on the other end, he was telling Ji Hoo that he had already eaten and that we should 'take our time' getting home. Ji Hoo followed his advice and took the scenic route home through the countryside, and it was really peaceful.

As we walked into the house, I thanked Ji Hoo. "Today was fun, Sunbae."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"Of course! ...Oh!" I remembered something. "Now, give me your pants."

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

I had to stifle a laugh. "The ones you got the grass stain on. I need to treat them, so the stain doesn't set," I explained. "It might already be too late." I grumbled at the fact that I didn't bring along a travel stain remover like I should carry with me, but maybe there was still something I could do.

"Oh, right." He fetched his pants and handed them to me, neatly folded. And I rushed off to the laundry room.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Long after Jan Di went to bed that night, I remained wide awake. It had been a pleasant day, albeit a little embarrassing when I fell. As I walked the floor of my home, stepping lightly so as not to disturb anyone, I thought about today－and a lot about Jan Di.

Even though I'd already told her I loved her, I had decided to show my feelings for Jan Di in some way every day. Today, I took her to the park, but what about tomorrow? I didn't really know what I was doing here because wooing a woman was not something I was practiced at. This seemed more like a job for Yi Jeong or Woo Bin, and I was sure they'd have some advice for me, but it wasn't really something I could go to them about. Not only would I probably not like their advice, but they would most likely be angry with me for going after a friend's girl, even though the said friend was engaged to another woman. Regardless, they would never approve; they still considered Jan Di to be Jun Pyo's. Was I the only one who saw that she wasn't? It was true that Jan Di and Jun Pyo loved each other very deeply, and I felt bad for the both of them, but Jan Di didn't deserve to suffer like this. Even if my efforts to win her affection only served to distract her from her pain, it would be worth it.

I sighed and paced the floor, wondering what I could possibly do to express the depths of my love for her. OK, so I was no Casanova or Don Juan, but that wasn't to say that I didn't have skills…

Before I drifted off, I had a thought, and first thing the next morning, I made a few calls.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

As my eyes began to flutter open the next morning, I took in the warmth of the sun on my face, and I could feel the brightness of the room through my partially opened lids. When I opened my eyes wider, I was in the same room I'd gotten accustomed to sleeping in over the past two weeks, but something was different. The first thing I noticed was a strong fragrance filling the space, and when I fully opened my eyes I could see that I was surrounded on all sides by a sea of blue flowers.

I bolted upright in my bed, and my first instinct was to call for Ji Hoo.

I heard him come running right away. He slid open my door and asked, "Jan Di, are you alright?"

"Yes, but…" From my cross-legged position, I motioned around me.

Ji Hoo blinked a few times. "What's all this?"

"Don't you know?" I raised a brow at him.

He shrugged, but I could see him fighting a small smile.

"Did...you do this?"

"Why do you assume it was me, Jan Di?"

"Because...well...who else?" He was keeping a pretty good poker face on, and I admit, for a second, I questioned it. "Well, if you didn't do it then someone snuck in here early this morning…"

"You must have a secret admirer, Jan Di."

"Secret admi－but...b-but…," I stammered.

"It's a little over-the-top, but I guess this person must really like you."

"Are you being cute?" I asked him.

He gave me a one-armed shrug, and I squinted over at him skeptically. He wasn't fooling me a bit, but the question was, why did he do it? "So, you're telling me you let some stranger come into your house, sneak into my bedroom early in the morning, and bring all of these in here?" I questioned my not-so-secret admirer as I scanned the room. The flowers were bluebells, I recognized, and there were easily a hundred of them.

"I would never allow that," Ji Hoo said.

"Okay, then…?"

He didn't explain himself, which drove me crazy. I growled and searched through the flowers, finally coming across a card. "Well, let's see who this secret admirer is, then."

Ji Hoo leaned against the door frame with a serious expression on his face while I read the card silently...

 _I thought about sending you roses, but everyone does that. Then I recalled that you once told me that bluebells were your favorite flower. When I asked you why you liked them so much you told me that they are special because they are wildflowers, but not only that; they are also considered a weed, just like you. You said they have long, tough roots, so they can really take a beating and that they are really stubborn, just like you, you said. Aside from that, you told me that they are really beautiful and underrated. I thought, just like Geum Jan Di._

There was no signature on the card, but the sender was clear. _He_ was the only one I'd ever said that to. It had been the evening we played the piano together after Madam Kang had called me a weed…

I put the card down in my lap and looked up at him, feeling my eyes begin to moisten. "S-sunbae…," I uttered. "You remembered…"

"Of course. I do pay attention, even if it doesn't seem like it," he quipped.

I let out a small laugh-cry and wiped at my face with my hand.

His brow furrowed, and he was at my side instantly, trying to wipe the tears away for me. "Jan Di-ah, what's wrong? Don't you like them? You're not allergic, are you?"

Sniffling, I shook my head. "It's not that, and of course, I like them. I love them. They're really beautiful...it's just that...I...don't deserve these..." I could only imagine how hard they must have been to find and what it must have cost him to get so many of them delivered here. His house was a bit remote from any businesses.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Suddenly, I wanted to demand to know why he was doing this, why he was being so sweet to me when I couldn't really do anything for him in return, though I wanted to…

Someone once said it is the little things that matter in life…the tiny, seemingly insignificant details that make all the difference… I had begun to realize this more and more while living with Ji Hoo. Forget the grand gestures F4 was so fond of; I preferred real life, the little pleasures, like a kind word of encouragement before a big exam, Ji Hoo making breakfast and adding an extra ingredient he knew I liked or leaving one out that I didn't. I even enjoyed Harabeoji's colorful breakfast faces, and Ji Hoo was starting to emulate that.

I appreciated my daily life with Ji Hoo and Haraebeoji so much. I loved them dearly, and they had already become like family to me, though not half as much trouble as my own. I did miss my own family a lot, but Ji Hoo and Haraebeoji made it easier, and I wasn't so lonely with them around.

Yoon Ji Hoo was one of life's beautiful things, too… As he said, he paid attention to what I said and to what mattered to me. He always took care of me and put my wants and needs before his own. All of a sudden, I really felt like I took him for granted, and that made me cry harder.

Ji Hoo seemed flabbergasted; he probably thought me a crazy woman. And immediately, he took me in his arms. After a moment, I hugged him back and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sunbae..thank you so much," I whispered, wanting to be sure he knew I was grateful.

Yes, I was positive life was about the little things, like playing a song for someone to ease their stress, going for rides together, giving them the extra pancake, consoling them during a thunderstorm…all things that he did for me on a regular basis.

Probably the silliest little thing that I appreciated happened one night while Ji Hoo and I were eating dinner…

 _I was seated next to him at the dining room table when suddenly, he said, "Jan Di-ah…you have a little something...," and he pointed at my mouth. "Huh?" I touched around my mouth, and then I felt it. I'd been a little messy, and some sauce had dribbled down my chin. He had given me an affectionate smile. I looked for my napkin, which had fallen to the floor, but before I could go for it, he had taken his cloth napkin and gently wiped away the sauce for me. It reminded me of the day he wiped the flour off after the Shinwha masses attacked me._

Still hugging him now, I thought about all of these things, and when we finally broke apart, I looked into his warm eyes. "Why?" I blurted out. "Why are you doing this?" It probably came out rude, and I didn't mean for it to, but I really felt it was unfair that he should do so much for me when I did so little.

"Because I want to show you how I feel," he said.

I stared at him.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and continued, "And I won't stop showing you how I feel until you understand." He paused. "...I think one day you're going to open your eyes and see it, Jan Di, how much I love you...and how happy we'd be together…I'll wait for that day." With that, he stood and walked out of my room, leaving me stunned.

 **To Be Concluded...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, sorry for the steamy promise from last chapter. Didn't quite get there because of course, I write too much, so this became a three-parter. If Ji Hoo seemed OOC at times, keep in mind that this is AU, and he needed to be a little bolder to make things happen, haha. I think it was inside of him… Well, Yeouido Park really exists, and I tried to describe it accurately. I did make up the gift shop. I don't know if there is one there, but it served my purposes. I've never been to this park, but I have been to Seonyudo Park, which is on the other side of the river._

 _Last Part coming soon! Subheadings:_ _ **Falling in Love, Longing, and Forever Love**_ … **Next time:** _Ji Hoo continues to express his feelings through actions and words. Jan Di's feelings for him grow, and she gets a bit more proactive, but she'll continue to be awkward as usual, lol. To come, Wedding Contest, car washing, Jeju (my alteration of these scenes), discussions, romance, of course, and more!_

 _Thanks for the support. Please review if you feel so inclined. I want to know what you think, but please be respectful about it (That means_ _ **NO**_ _flames if you don't like the pairing!) I will never fault anyone for the pairing they like, so please show me the same courtesy. Thus, if you don't like the JanHoo pairing, I don't want to hear about it, and if you flame, I will either not respond, delete your review before it sees the light of day, or block you, so please don't waste your time and mine. I have very low tolerance for this. This is all in fun for me and meant to bring enjoyment to myself and others. I do, however, welcome literary feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, as I am an aspiring professional fiction writer who wants to improve! Fanfiction is good practice for me._


	3. Part III: Love Exists

_**A/N:**_ _OK, this chapter turned out to be MASSIVE (21,000+ words), so I have chopped up this final installment into two parts. Shocker! Enjoy, and I will finish editing the last part, hopefully, in the next couple days and put out double updates. Then it's on to SHTMH, TLHP, etc…I just wanted to finish a story before getting back to my update sequence._

 _On a side note, I finally finished the Meteor Garden remake. It was cute and entertaining, but I found quite a few plot holes (at least in my opinion); the order was strange (after watching BOF, at least); the Lei/Shancai relationship disappointed me a bit, and I found the ending to be SUPER weird. Overall, I enjoyed it, though I wanted to pull my hair out a few times… Anyway, if anyone wants to discuss it, feel free to PM me. Maybe I'll write some fic for that someday if I'm so inspired._

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 _QrptdGrl: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I think you're right about all that. I think both Jan Di and Ji Hoo were selfless at times, Jan Di for pushing Ji Hoo to go after Seo Hyun, and Ji Hoo for helping Jan Di and Jun Pyo in their relationship. That was a big reason why I thought they belonged together. It came full circle, too, with Jan Di telling Seo Hyun she was afraid Ji Hoo would never smile again if she left and Ji Hoo telling Jan Di on Jeju that he was afraid she'd never smile again if Jun Pyo got married. Just really beautiful, in my opinion. Yes, my Jan Di is more introspective, and part of that is because I am. I like to be introspective in my writing, maybe too much sometimes. I am trying to work on that, though, so I hope_ it's not overkill _. I try to balance out the introspection with the action and dialogue, but it may not work out. And yes, I think Jan Di could have a happy life with the Yoons. Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but since it's so long I had to split it up. So, one more, hehe._

 _good reader: Thank you so much for the birthday wishes and for your continued support. I hope you'll keep reading and letting me know your thoughts. I'll get back to Fire Chief Yoon and Captain_ Geum, soon _. I've been thinking about them, too, and I think this next chapter will be very exciting and interesting. I may end up posting that before SHTMH because I'm more inspired for it right now and a little stuck on SHTMH, but we'll see how it goes. Thank you and take care!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the original storyline. Also, I'm going to give something of a 'Don't Try This At Home' (though it's not something you'd do at home) warning for one of the activities in this chapter. Piqued your interest now, huh? Haha. Anyway, you're free to try it if you want, but I'm neither encouraging it or discouraging it. It's totally up to you, and don't let my words sway you. _

* * *

**Part III: Love Exists**

 _ **Falling in Love…**_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

All morning, Jan Di had been trying to arrange the bluebells I sent her around the house, and I suddenly wondered if I'd gone overboard. I felt bad that I was actually giving her 'work' to do because she wasn't satisfied until she found a place for all of them, and she wouldn't let me help. She had some in her room, in the living room, on the dining room table, in the kitchen… She'd left my room alone so far, but I wondered if she'd end up asking to put some in there, too.

"Maybe I can give some to Ga Eul and take some to the Clinic," she mused aloud.

I tried a couple times to get her to take a break and come to breakfast, and she finally conceded.

The three of us finally sat down to breakfast. Grandfather was scanning the room curiously, no doubt wondering what the deal with all the flowers was, though he didn't say anything, and Jan Di seemed a bit...distracted. She was shoveling her food in more quickly than usual, not making much conversation, and avoiding eye contact with me. I worried that I'd made her uncomfortable. Well, sure, I'd just sent her 120 flowers… What was I thinking? Yi Jeong and Woo Bin would probably be telling me that I needed to cool it right about now.

My grandfather seemed to be aware of the tension between Jan Di and me because he would look at me and then immediately at her; he did that a few times before starting a conversation. He stuck to simple topics, about our day and the Clinic, and that seemed to diffuse the tension, but afterward, he spoke to me privately.

Harabeoji had been a politician, so he knew how to speak to people and consequently, how to get information he wanted out of them. He basically asked me what I was doing and what my intentions toward this sweet girl were as if I was some kind of deviant. I could understand it, though. Grandfather had already developed a strong liking for Jan Di, and he and I were at the point now where he felt more comfortable speaking with me as his grandson.

As for me, I was just trying to forgive and mend our relationship, like Jan Di had wanted me to do, so I answered him honestly. I confessed to my grandfather that I was in love with Jan Di and was trying to win her heart. At first, Harbaeoji teased that he wasn't sure he approved of the pairing, someone like Jan Di being matched with someone as stoic as me, but when he saw how it was weighing on me, he softened. More seriously now, he asked about Jan Di and me, and I told him the abridged version of our story and about her relationship with Jun Pyo, who my grandfather clearly remembered from childhood. My grandfather's sage advice was to give her time to heal, not pressure her, and let her make a decision.

 _Time._ Sometimes I really hated time...

That's what I'd been doing all along‒waiting for her‒that is, until recently.

I'd come to the conclusion that love wasn't at all like in the movies, where the guy confesses to the girl, grabs and kisses her, and she's automatically his. I'd already tried that, and even though it _sort of_ worked...I still wasn't with her.

But I wanted to believe we were making progress. Harabeoji thought I should wait and let Jan Di come to me, but I knew her much better than him, and if I did that I could be waiting for eternity. I was good at that, though. I certainly knew how to be patient, but this time around, I felt the need to do more. I didn't plan on making the same mistakes twice.

* * *

After breakfast, Jan Di went to work at the porridge shop, as usual, saying she'd join Grandfather and me at the Clinic after her shift. I had to admit, I wasn't thrilled about going to the Clinic, at least, at first. I'd only gone that first time because Jan Di dragged me there. And let's face it, Jan Di could probably ask me to walk into a dragon's lair armed with only a dull, rusty sword, and I'd do it. But after that first day, I discovered that working at the Clinic wasn't so bad. It didn't bother me so much to go, and I definitely wanted to support her new dream. That didn't mean I wanted to go without her, though, mainly because I didn't like being left alone with my grandfather. It was still a bit awkward and uncomfortable, and yes, rather painful.

What bothered me the most, I think, was that he had pictures of me and my parents up at the Clinic. If he held onto those things, even kept them visible for whatever sentimental reason, then why hadn't he contacted me for 15 years? During our confrontation at the Clinic, he'd told me that my parents' death wasn't my fault, and though I was relieved to hear him say that, I wasn't sure I believed him. If it was true and he didn't hate me, then why did he stay away from me? That still bothered me.

Lately, I'd been keeping myself occupied, not only with my own schooling‒I was in the musical college at Shinwha‒but I was also helping Jan Di study for her medical school entrance exam. I was actually learning a lot about medicine from studying with Jan Di and volunteering at Harabeoji's Clinic. It was actually quite fascinating.

As for Jan Di, she would be graduating in a few months, so her exam was fast-approaching. She was extremely stressed, and why wouldn't she be? She had high school exams coming, the med school exam to prepare for, the situation with her family, and of course, the elephant in the room‒Jun Pyo's wedding.

She hadn't mentioned Jun Pyo lately, but she was extremely focused on school. I worried she was wearing herself down, actually, so I often tried to ease her stress. I would quiz her as well as offer her much-needed study breaks. A ride on my bike or session at the piano together seemed to be her favorite ways to relax. Oh, she also liked to go out for ice cream.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

Ji Hoo Sunbae had been amazing in helping me prepare for my entrance exam. I was relieved to have him by my side because I was a wreck. It was coming up so quickly! If I passed this test it would be a miracle. But Sunbae studied with me every night, even if he had his own work to do. Some nights we even fell asleep on the couch together, or sometimes just one of us did. I recalled more than a few nights when I'd wake up in my own bed, not knowing how I got there, and I'd blush to think that Ji Hoo had probably carried me in there...

I remembered clearly that Ji Hoo had said he was going to keep showing me how he felt, and he was true to his word. He had been actively expressing his feelings for me, but he wasn't pulling the crazy stunts that the rest of F4 would‒except for the flower thing. Instead, he was doing sweet little subtle things. What really made my heart skip a beat every time was that they were always very meaningful gestures and specific to me. He wouldn't just send flowers and candies but my _favorite_ ones. He wouldn't take me to fancy, snooty restaurants but to places _I_ liked. He wouldn't take me to the romantic spots that every couple goes to, but he'd take me to the places he knew I liked best.

And then there were the gifts...

One of the cutest things Ji Hoo did was to leave a small stuffed otter wearing a firefighter's hat on my bed. I smiled really big when I found it and put it in a special place on the shelf near my bed, but later, I ended up sleeping with it.

I wasn't used to being pampered like this; well, Jun Pyo had tried to, and it wasn't something I felt comfortable with. But Ji Hoo wasn't offering me appliances, cars, or homes, only smaller things. One really considerate thing he bought for me was a special-order back pillow. I guess he remembered that I'd been getting a sore back from studying for hours on the couch because one day I received a package‒a cute backrest pillow with pandas on it; it was made of memory foam and had attached arms and neck roll. The included message didn't identify the sender but simply read 'To make studying more comfortable.' I sighed almost dreamily at his thoughtfulness. I would definitely get a lot of use out of this. Sunbae knew me so well to give a gift that was also practical.

I wanted to acknowledge and thank him for all these things, but I wasn't sure he wanted the recognition. He never mentioned it after, and I supposed he was still playing the role of mysterious secret-admirer, even though he knew that I knew it was him. I would try, at least, to give him a little smile or do or write something to express my thanks. I made sure to write a special note of thank you for the pillow and the otter.

Yes, Ji Hoo's gifts were wonderful, but what I liked, even more, were his notes. He would slip them under the door for me to read in the morning, or he would leave them stuck somewhere he knew I'd find them. They were always very sweet, encouraging, or funny. Sometimes it would be an inside joke we shared, sometimes a drawing; on special occasions, it would be greetings for that, and when I had a test or presentation that day, it would be well wishes. And once in a while, it was a compliment‒nothing too over-the-top. One time, I do recall, he left a post-it near my breakfast, saying that I looked so cute today and to have a great day.

I hardly believed how incredibly charming Ji Hoo Sunbae could be. Of all the F4, he was the one I thought least likely to try and woo a woman, yet he was actually very skilled at it. When he spoke them, his words were like honey, and they didn't seem fake or rehearsed, either, like something Yi Jeong or Woo Bin might say; they weren't cliche. Only words he meant ever passed Yoon Ji Hoo's lips. I loved that about him. That combined with his looks and musical talent was enough to knock any woman out, and when you added his smile into the mix, it was a potent cocktail. Yes, that bright, perfect smile of his still had the power to render me weak in the knees long after I'd let go of my love for him. I couldn't help it; it was like sunshine after the rain. I really didn't see how anyone could resist his charms. Even I, a girl who had never taken any real interest in boys before, was mesmerized by Yoon Ji Hoo the first time I saw him.

I'd known my sunbae for so long, and we'd been through so much, but I felt like I was seeing a whole new side to him. I'd seen his stoic side, his warm side, his sincere side, and even his playful side, at times, but never his _romantic_ side. Was he ever like this with Seo Hyun Unnie? I wondered. Suddenly, I remembered how she once questioned me when I referred to Ji Hoo as kind-hearted. It was as if she couldn't believe it, but he'd been kind to me from the start...

When I really stopped to think about it, I _had_ seen Ji Hoo's romantic side before...and I recalled Macau. He made some very romantic gestures there‒piggybacking me when my heel broke, making breakfast for me, and buying the shoes for me. Not to mention flying all the way there just out of concern for me. Why was it that this seemed to have just dawned on me? It was as though that whole trip was lost in a fog, so many other things, too… I supposed it was because I'd been so heartbroken.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Days passed, and I hadn't heard from Jun Pyo. I didn't even know when the wedding was going to be, but I was sure to hear about it from Yi Jeong or Woo Bin. The last time I talked to them, a couple days ago, they hadn't heard anything, either. I wasn't worried about not being invited, though. If or when the wedding ended up happening‒and it was bound to‒I knew I would at least get an invitation in the mail. No matter how angry he was with me, Jun Pyo wouldn't exclude me from his wedding. But I was concerned for _him_ ‒for his future happiness, for our friendship, for so many things… If only I could do something that would bring happiness to Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and myself. I just couldn't come up with a solution to this problem.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

Today, I saw Jun Pyo. It was just in passing at school, and he didn't even see me‒because I quickly turned a corner when he came near and hid behind a pillar. I felt like a coward, which I'd made a big deal about telling Ji Hoo Sunbae I wouldn't be. Afterward, I felt terrible...not only about the reminder but for the way I handled it.

And suddenly it became one of those sad days. I hated to admit I still had them from time to time, but here it was… And the hits kept coming, for when I got home, I found Jun Pyo's wedding invitation in the mail. I just stared at it for a while, reading and re-reading every word, for some strange reason.

Ji Hoo arrived home shortly after me, and when he walked in, I was standing in the living room, facing the doorway. He looked at me, and I looked straight through him. I knew he could tell right away that something was wrong, and he approached me. Instead of answering his unspoken question ('what's wrong?'), I handed him the invitation. He glanced at it briefly and then looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but instead, asked him a question. "Sunbae, will you take me somewhere?"

This moment gave me a strange sense of déjà vu. I'd asked him the same thing after witnessing Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's kiss at Shinwha. He had done a great job of cheering me up that day, by taking me to the river. I vividly recalled our conversation about me being like an otter and not turning into a mermaid. _I won't, Sunbae. Don't worry_.

Ji Hoo was always so good at bringing me peace and comfort; only, this time, I didn't want peace or comfort. I wanted excitement.

"I want to go bungee jumping, Sunbae." The words came flying out of my mouth before I even realized it.

I could tell that was one of the last things he ever expected me to say because he was staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. And Sunbae normally kept such a straight expression. "You want to go where?" he asked.

"Bungee jumping," I repeated.

Ji Hoo looked at me in confusion with a bit of concern mixed in there, and I couldn't help but wonder if he thought, perhaps, I was so heartbroken that I wanted to die. That wasn't it at all, and I explained, "I want to start a new phase in my life, Sunbae."

He looked curious again, so I explained further. "I want to be a new Jan Di. I don't want to be stuck in the past and constantly brought down by sadness and worry over what's going to happen. I feel like I've been such a zombie lately...I've been moping around like life isn't worth living. I don't want to be that way anymore." I ran out of breath, so I stopped for a second. "I want to embrace life and live in the moment, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo questioned me once more, ensuring that this was really what I wanted to do. He was probably thinking this was a crazy way of getting over a breakup…

"You once faced your fear for me, and you helped me overcome my fear of the storm, remember?"

"Alright, Jan Di." He nodded. "If this is what you want to do."

"It is."

Thus, he ushered me to the car and we got in. He pulled out his phone, and I noticed that he was searching for a place that had bungee jumping.

It was then that I remembered something. "Oh, I saw a place in an ad on TV the other day," I chimed in. And I told him all about the bungee jumping place. "It's a little far," I explained, but he said it was fine, that he didn't have to do anything else today. Ji Hoo left a quick message for Grandfather, telling him where we were going, and started up the car. Since it was a nice day, he put the top down on the Mini Cooper.

* * *

The place was in Jecheon City, so it was a nearly two-hour drive, but I didn't mind. The countryside was pretty, and I enjoyed the wind in my hair. Ji Hoo and I talked along the way or sat in comfortable silence; either way, I was enjoying his company.

We arrived at Cheongpung Land and parked. Ji Hoo got out of the car and went around to my side to open the door for me. And we both stared up at the tall platform. The entire way there, I was so certain and eager about this, but suddenly, I felt nervous. "You don't have to do this with me, Sunbae," I told him as we made our way toward the platform.

He smiled a little. "Of course I'm going to. I'm with you, Jan Di, always." And he held out his hand.

I could feel the weight of his statement, and I knew it to be true. He had been and _would always_ be with me, not just on some crazy adventure like this, but in life. And I knew that no matter what happened, he would never forsake me. I smiled brightly at him and took his hand.

After Ji Hoo paid, the crew made us watch a video that explained the process and detailed the safety features. It was a 62-meter jump with an added safety line in case the cord snapped. _Good to know_. Since we were novices, we were given a lot of extra instruction.

We took the lift to the top; it was one of those ultra-slow climbs when you have plenty of time to ponder your impending doom, and I admit that I was a bit scared… But more than that, I was thrilled. Even though I would be at the complete mercy of gravity, I felt like I was finally taking control of my life. At the top, the staff member had us step into our harnesses and strapped them securely around our waists and tightened, and a bungee cord was attached to us.

As we inched closer to the edge, I started shaking a bit. _Don't look down; don't look down, not yet_ , I told myself.

Ji Hoo wordlessly posed the question 'Are you okay?', and I nodded. Then the instructor asked if we were ready, and I turned to Ji Hoo. "Ready?" We looked into each other's eyes, and he nodded.

"Yes, we're ready," I said. Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around my waist, and I hugged him back. And the instructor counted down from five...5...4...3… With each passing number, I held tighter to Ji Hoo. At 1, the instructor placed his hands on our backs (but didn't push); he told us to go, and we stepped off.

. . .

The feeling of weightlessness was akin to the falling sensation in a dream, and it was like nothing I'd ever experienced in waking. When we first stepped off, I'd shut my eyes tight, but now, I tried opening them. No longer thinking about the fall‒there was nothing I could do about it now‒I was just experiencing it. Eyes wide open now, I could see the scenery of Cheongpung Lake flashing before me in a blurry spectrum of colors, mainly greens and blues.

"WAUUUUUUU!" I screamed as I clung to Ji Hoo for dear life.

I could feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes, and there was a light pounding in my ears as the force of the air resistance hit us at our increased rate of speed We picked up speed, plummeting so fast it didn't seem real… If this didn't wake me from my slumber of sorrow, I didn't know what would.

And somehow, it did. I was simultaneously laughing and crying, and once more, I knew what it was like to be alive. Not only that, but I'd put myself in the hands of another and wasn't let down.

Next thing I knew, I felt a springing sensation as the cable kicked in, preventing us from smashing against the ground. It was so quick! We bounced once, twice, and then we hung there upside down, swaying softly for several seconds. Ji Hoo was looking at me and smiling; I smiled at him and glanced all around, taking in the view. "Look, Sunbae," I reminded him to also look around. He did so, and one of the crew came over. He unhooked us and helped us out of the bungee harnesses.

Once we were on firm ground again, Ji Hoo asked, "How did you like it?"

I was still lightly shaking from the adrenaline. "S-Sunbae...it was…" I didn't quite have the words. _Awesome. Amazing. Once-in-a-lifetime._

And then I did something unexpected. I wasn't sure what possessed me, but at that moment, I got a sudden urge. Hands trembling, I grabbed Ji Hoo's face, pulled him down, and placed a hard kiss on his lips, not caring that the entire crew was watching. The quick kiss was met with a few hollers of "Whooo!" and a couple claps, but I wasn't embarrassed. Neither did he seem to be. Immediately after, I threw my arms around his waist. I felt him place his arms around my back and hold me closer. As we hugged, I could feel his heart beating rapidly against mine. Mine was pumping equally fast, and we just held each other, nearly as hard as we had up there.

Finally, we pulled away, but he kept hold of my arms. "Thank you," I said with a huge grin on my face. He nodded. "Another new experience?" I asked. He nodded again and tossed his head to get the messy bangs out of his eyes.

"How did you like it?" I asked him.

"It was amazing," he said, wearing that boyish grin. "I never thought I'd enjoy something like that, but it was a really incredible experience."

"It was. A once-in-a-lifetime experience," I said. Neither one of us had ever really done anything _this_ crazy, I was sure.

The next words out of Sunbae's mouth totally surprised me. "Wanna do it again?" he asked with a playful, almost childish glint in his eye.

"Really?"

He nodded. "It's only once-in-a-lifetime if you want it to be, Jan Di-ah."

I grinned so wide. He was right. I couldn't believe he was suggesting it, but I found myself agreeing, and we did it again.

. . .

The second time was slightly less nerve-wracking and equally thrilling.

"So, are you an adrenaline junkie, now, Geum Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked with a little grin as he walked me to the car.

"I think I might be," I said proudly. "But what about you, Mister-Let's-Do-It-Again?!"

He chuckled a bit and draped his arm comfortably over my shoulders. "You're right. Maybe I am one, now, too."

I smirked up at him and suggesting going zip lining at Nami Island next time or perhaps skydiving. In amusement, he commented that he was surprised I already wanted to do something thrilling again, but then he agreed, promising we could go soon.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Bungee jumping had been scary, but I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would. There seemed to be something to this adrenaline high that I'd heard people speak of, and of course, nothing beat holding the woman I loved tight in my arms. That had been the best part of it for me. Although, it didn't seem like a very good reason to continue allowing her to take such risks. But I knew that when Geum Jan Di set her mind on something, I had no power to stop her, so I should at least be there with her. And given this new attitude of hers, I could see more extreme sports in our future.

Actually, I understood Jan Di's mindset, the notion of living life to the fullest, and I had to admit that I hadn't done much of that in my life. My childhood was cut short because of the tragedy; I didn't really have a normal childhood after that. But I got by. When I was older, I traveled, ate fine foods, and went along with whatever F4 was doing, but mainly I stayed on the sidelines or slept. Somehow, it felt like I never really _did_ anything until Jan Di came along. She had given me so much, and sometimes I questioned whether I could ever repay her. For now, my debt and my pleasure were to stay by her side…

And that was what I wanted, forever. I wasn't sure what happens after you die. Do you only live once or are you reborn into another life? Either way, I wanted to enjoy _this_ life, right here and now, with Jan Di.

On the car ride home, I glanced over and asked Jan Di how she was doing; she answered 'great.' I could usually tell when she was pretending, and it didn't seem like it right now. She was just smiling and looking out her side of the car. She actually seemed okay, happy, even. And I was relieved.

A silence passed for several kilometers down the road. I had my hand out, resting on the seat beside her, and suddenly, I felt Jan Di place her hand over mine. Instinctively, I interlocked our fingers and squeezed a bit, and I glanced over briefly to smile at her. She smiled back shyly and then returned her eyes to the view out her window; I turned mine back to the road ahead, and we continued peacefully holding hands. I felt _so_ happy at this moment. It was one of those moments when you believe it'll never get any better than this…

I couldn't help but feel like today had been a turning point‒for Jan Di and for _us_. She seemed so much happier than before. Not only that, but she'd held onto me so tightly during the jump, and afterward, she'd hugged me and given me a kiss. I couldn't believe it. Now, she was holding my hand in the car, seemingly not ready to let go anytime soon. And that was perfectly fine by me. I planned to hold on for as long as I could, as long as she let me...

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

That night, I slept well, despite how the day had begun. Maybe I was exhausted after all the excitement, but for whatever reason, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Over the next week, I felt a change occurring in my relationship with Ji Hoo. Ever since he confessed and we kissed, I'd been feeling strange. I knew he didn't expect anything from me, but the situation was difficult because I cared so much for him and didn't want to hurt him. I'd been trying to act normal, and a part of me just wished for things to go back the way they were. It was easier that way.

But then I thought about how I was doing it again...being a coward. Denying Sunbae's feelings, hiding from them and pretending they didn't exist was just as cowardly as the day I avoided Jun Pyo. Besides, I'd already made my feelings perfectly clear about _those kinds of people_. That brought to mind the memory of standing up to Ji Hoo Sunbae and adamantly demanding that he not hide from his feelings and go after Seo Hyun Unnie.

I was such a hypocrite.

And now I was fighting with my own burgeoning feelings for Ji Hoo. They were confusing yet undeniably present. Something was definitely different between us, and how could it not be? He had been so amazing lately that I couldn't possibly help being affected, but I wasn't sure _what_ I was feeling exactly. I wasn't quite ready to call it _love_ , but he'd certainly stirred something inside of me. Was it a new feeling or remnants of an old, long-forgotten one that I _thought_ was gone forever.

I was torn between not wanting to cowardly keep my feelings hidden inside and not wanting to lead him on. He'd done so much for me, and a part of me wanted so badly to reciprocate. I wanted to say or do something to show him that I cared, too, but it sounded so weak to say 'Sunbae, I think I might be having feelings for you,' especially after his confession of love…

But I _was_ encouraging him, wasn't I? I let him kiss me at my old apartment, even started to kiss back before he broke it off; I tried to kiss him the night we made dinner together after I moved in, and now, I'd kissed him at the bungee jump place. I didn't know where that one came from, but like so many moments in life‒some of the worst and some of the best‒it just happened.

 _What should I do now?_

Fortunately, school was keeping me so busy that there wasn't much time to dwell on these things. It mostly occurred at night while I lie awake thinking…

* * *

 _ **Longing…**_

 _Several Weeks Later…_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jun Pyo's wedding was fast-approaching, and he still wasn't speaking to me, though I'd reached out. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were doing their best to 'talk some sense into him,' as Yi Jeong put it, and I was glad for their support this time. They agreed that it was a difficult situation, and they cared for Jan Di, too, so they understood my trying to protect her by keeping Jun Pyo away. But they were also worried about Jun Pyo. So was I. Keeping Jan Di and him apart was for his own benefit, too, though‒wasn't it?

I must admit that I'd been feeling very torn about the wedding. On one hand, I knew my best friend was suffering, and I hated that. On the other hand, if he got married, perhaps one day, Jan Di would accept me. I couldn't think selfishly, though, and even though she hid it better these days, I knew Jan Di was suffering, too. She put on a brave face most of the time, but I still occasionally saw that look in her eyes that I dreaded, the one that meant she was thinking of Jun Pyo...

I saw that look one Saturday morning‒the sullen one, laced with a little panic‒when she told me she was going out for a bit. When I asked her where she hesitated to tell me but finally caved, saying that Jae Kyung was living in the Gu household in preparation for the wedding and had asked her to visit. I asked Jan Di if she was sure she wanted to go, and she nodded. So, I gave her my best smile of encouragement and prepared to go hug her, but before I could, she plastered that fake smile on, waved, and left.

After that, I decided to go fishing. Maybe it would take my mind off both our troubles, but I would keep my phone handy in case Jan Di needed me. When my grandfather returned from the Clinic, which he closed early on Saturdays, unless there was an emergency, he saw me preparing my gear. He told me I was using the wrong bait for this time of year, and then he stepped out and brought back his old fishing pole. He set it down on the table in front of me.

I remembered that pole...

"It served me well over the years," Grandfather said, and he walked away extra slowly. I could tell he wanted to go, and I imagined what Jan Di would have to say about it. 'Don't you dare let him walk away like that!' she shouted at me in my head. Even when she wasn't here she was influencing my decisions… In fact, if Jan Di was here she'd be shoving us out the door together right about now, so I caved and asked Harabeoji to go along.

Who knew, perhaps it would actually bring us closer?

"I'll leave in ten minutes," I told him as I stepped out of the house.

* * *

Fishing started out nice, just two men sitting silently together with their poles, but then Grandfather started talking…and he just had to bring up my parents... "It's a good catch so far. You know, your mom made a mean spicy catfish stew," he commented.

I stared across the lake, wishing he would just stop there. What did he think he was doing bringing up my mother?

"That Jan Di, she cooks pretty good, too."

Again, I said nothing. Talking about Jan Di wasn't much easier, considering my unrequited love.

Haraboeji switched gears back to my parents. "...Today is...their wedding anniversary."

I looked over at him as he pulled out a finely lacquered wooden box. He handed it to me, and I opened it. Inside was a ring‒a gold band with another, thinner band of diamonds fused to it. My lips parted and my heart twisted painfully.

"I still remember very clearly, giving that to your grandmother...and putting it on her finger," he said.

I felt myself welling up as I stared at the ring.

"Her smile was so bright." Harabeoji chuckled happily before growing serious again. "I asked her what was so great about receiving that cheap, old ring. 'It's the only one in the world. Why wouldn't I be happy?' she said."

My hands trembled as I held the box and ran my thumb over the ring. I was trying so hard to fight it, but I choked out a few sobs, and my grandfather turned to me. "Child, I'm so sorry...to take away such a wonderful mother from you, all because of my karma..."

I continued to cry until I had nothing left...

Grandfather gave me some time to grieve before breaking it to me that my parents were killed by a zealot and that it was made to look like an accident. He said he kept it from me because he didn't want me caught up in that political strife.

"I was so afraid to lose you, too," he said. "Staying away from you all those years...was my punishment. To think that when you should have been blaming your grandfather all those years, you were carrying that terrible burden, instead..."

He was speaking of me blaming myself for the accident. It wasn't easy for me to hear all this, but at least I finally knew the truth. I held back more tears, though my head was swirling.

"When I die, I'll have no regrets now," Harabeoji said. And then he turned to me. "Your parents wanted to heal the mind through the arts and heal the body through medicine. Ji Hoo-ah, when I die, will you take over the Clinic and the Foundation for me?"

After dropping all that on me, now he was going to request something? It was too much for me to process right now…

"Harabeoji, I'm not yet…" I turned to look at him and couldn't get the word 'ready' out.

Harabeoji was staring at the lake again. He didn't say anything or press me further, and we just went back to fishing. Even though I couldn't yet promise him that I would fulfill his last wish, I'd already made up my mind that I was somehow going to do it...

* * *

Today was simply too much. There was the fishing excursion, the ring, the conversation about my parents, and Grandfather 's request that I take care of the Clinic and the Foundation. To top it off, Jan Di ended up calling to tell me she'd be home late, and she informed me that Jae Kyung had asked her to be her maid of honor and had modeled a wedding dress for her, the one Madam Kang wore at her wedding. I knew that had to hurt Jan Di; I could hear the pain in her voice.

She still loved him…

Well, of course, she did. That kind of love doesn't just go away, and no matter what I did or said, it wouldn't change that. She would always love Jun Pyo, and she would never love me...at least, not the way I wanted her to.

Maybe she would always belong to Jun Pyo in her heart and that made me wonder what would become of her after they got married. Would she just live a loveless life? _No_ , I wouldn't let that happen. At the very least _I_ would love her and stay by her side for as long as she'd let me, even if she never returned my love. It wasn't ideal, but that could be enough for me. That was what I'd long ago decided to do, anyway. I would always do my best to make her happy.

But lately, I'd dared to dream of more, of what could be… I'd thought my efforts might be paying off and that maybe, just maybe she was learning to love me in a different way. But hearing the sadness in her voice today, I could tell how shattered she still was. And it seemed that no one but Jun Pyo could pick up the pieces...

That evening, I felt the need to be alone, so I went to the place Jan Di always did for that same reason. I went to the Clinic. I slid the door open and wandered into the dark room without bothering to turn the lights on. Wearily, I slumped onto the bench and leaned forward. I rubbed my forehead with both hands, and one hand fell to the chain around my neck. I pulled out my grandmother and mother's ring, which I'd been wearing since I got home that day, and I looked at it closely.

This ring, I wanted so badly to offer it to Jan Di… I already knew that only she was fit to wear it. She was the only woman I could ever imagine giving it to. But would she accept? Would she ever be mine? Again, I felt myself beginning to cry, and even though I was alone, I held the tears back.

Hanging my head low, I lost myself in my sorrows for a while. And then Grandfather came in.

I didn't know if he forgot something or why he was there, but he came over to me. I raised my head a bit to look at him and uttered his name, "Harabeoji."

"Ji Hoo-ah."

"Harbaeoji…" I dropped my head again, and I felt him squeeze my shoulders with both hands and pull me up. He hugged me, and I let him.

"Harabeoji…," I blubbered. And then it came spilling out. "Harabeoji...I just want her to love me." After that, I couldn't hold back any longer, and I sobbed uncontrollably (for the second time that day).

"Ji Hoo-ah," Harabeoji spoke in a comforting voice. "There, there. It's okay." He patted my back, and I rested my chin on his shoulder like a small child while I cried it out.

I never thought this day would come. Fifteen years ago, when my parents died, I'd wanted so badly to cry in my grandfather's arms, and here I was now… There was something both pitiful and poetic about a twenty-year-old orphaned man crying like a little boy in his grandfather's arms. And of all things, to be crying over a girl...

It actually helped, though‒to get my feelings out‒and I knew it would remain between Grandfather and me.

* * *

The next day, Grandfather asked me to meet him at Seonyudo Park on the bridge. I wasn't sure why, but he insisted that it was important, so I went. In my casual clothes, I stood there waiting for him for about ten minutes while staring out over the water, and then I felt someone bump into me. I recognized the female voice apologizing to me and turned to look, and as I expected, it was Jan Di.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here?" she replied, equally stunned.

"Me? Well, Harabeoji‒"

"Me, too. Harabeoji said to…"

I pressed my lips together in amusement, realizing it had all been a hoax. I lowered my head a bit, fighting the grin, but when I raised it, I had a full-blown smile on.

"Aigoo, really?!" Jan Di laughed, as she had also figured out we'd been tricked.

What was that old rascal up to? I wondered. Well, sure, after his full-grown grandson cries in his arms over a woman, any well-meaning grandfather would take matters into his own hands…

I looked back at Jan Di. She had a pretty blush on her face and was still giggling and uttering incredulous remarks over Grandfather's antics.

I smiled brightly at her. It was embarrassing, but it showed that he really cared about my happiness. Still, I didn't know what Harabeoji was hoping for, that Jan Di and I would take a stroll through the park and come out magically in love?

We didn't fight the obvious set-up and strolled casually through the park together. Jan Di was still chuckling a bit over what Grandfather had done, but she unexpectedly stopped and stared off to her left. I followed her gaze to a couple, dressed in wedding attire, posing for a photographer. I watched her stare long and hard at the woman in the white dress, and I imagined she must be thinking about the upcoming wedding… Jan Di snapped suddenly back to reality, smiled a bit, and walked on ahead as if she forgot about me, but then she stopped and turned to look back. And she waited for me to catch up to her.

We made our way into a crowd of people, and Jan Di asked what was going on.

"It's a couples' wedding contest. Everyone is given stickers and they vote on their favorite couple. The winners get a prize," a younger girl standing beside Jan Di said.

"And you get to wear a real wedding dress," another girl told Jan Di.

But Jan Di didn't seem to care about that; her attention was focused elsewhere. "Prize?" I heard her mutter. I watched her gaze wander to a table with a large, purple and pink sign that listed the first through third place prizes. Her eyes locked on that sign, and she stared harder at it than she had at the woman in the dress. I could tell there was a particular prize she wanted to win badly.

I'd promised to make her happy, hadn't I?

I smiled to myself. "We're bored, so why don't we give it a try?" I suggested. She turned to me, muttering, "Eh?" But I had already grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her along toward the sign-up table.

Next thing I knew, I was in a white suit with black lapels, pacing around, waiting for Jan Di to come out of the tent in her dress. The suit wasn't uncomfortable, but being stared at by a throng of people was. How did I get myself into this again? Oh yeah, I did it to make Jan Di happy…

The curtain of the white tent was pulled back, and Jan Di stepped out. When I first saw her, I was stricken. And I took her in from head-to-toe… She wore a short white dress with thin straps and a beaded neckline‒I couldn't help but notice how it accentuated her bust‒and her shoulder-length hair was covered by a short lace veil.

Jan Di's appearance was met with whistles and claps, and I wasn't at all surprised because she looked gorgeous. A wide smile crossed my face; she saw me and smiled back, and then she cast her eyes demurely to the side.

As Jan Di made her way over to me, I tried to tone down the look on my face and the feeling inside. I gave her another look up and down from beside me; she smiled a bit and looked down. _Jan Di is always Jan D_ i, I thought, grinning.

We were finally ushered to the bridge for photos, and we waited our turn in tense silence. When we were next, I could hear the crowd gathered behind us squealing. I sighed, blew the bangs out of my face, and glanced down at Jan Di. She looked just as uncomfortable as me about this situation. We were alike in that respect; neither of us liked public displays, and again, I questioned my sanity.

Jan Di's and my turn came, and I motioned for her to go ahead. We stood together in front of the bridge, but the photographer was not happy with our boring, loveless pose. He told us to be more natural and remember that we are in love. Sighing, I linked arms with Jan Di, and the crowd roared. Everyone was suddenly chanting for us to kiss...

What should I do know?

I thought about it. Should I do it? It wouldn't be the first time I'd kissed her, but I really didn't know where we stood right now, and even if we were dating (and we weren't), Jan Di would surely be embarrassed to kiss me in public. Then again, she had kissed me at the bungee jump place...but that could've just been adrenaline.

How could I get us out of this?

I had an idea; I could drop to one knee, take her hand and kiss it‒a position I dreamed to be in someday, proposing to her, for real… Or, I could kiss her cheek.

I mentally debated.

Having made up my mind, I turned resolutely toward Jan Di. I leaned in a bit but froze when she flinched. Jan Di hesitated ever so slightly but took it from there... She placed a hand on one of my cheeks, went up on her toes, and pressed a kiss to my other cheek, right beside my lips.

. . .

We were declared the winners, by a longshot, but Jan Di wasn't happy. And I knew why. She was staring dejectedly at the second-place couple, who were jumping up and down in celebration. I couldn't stand seeing Jan Di unhappy, so I took the envelope out of her hands and approached the other couple. I told them that in the envelope were two tickets to Jeju Island. I said that we didn't like going on trips and asked if they would be willing to exchange prizes, and they were happy to do so. I thanked them and took the beef set to Jan Di.

Jan Di seemed confused at first, but then her eyes lit up and she smiled at me as if I'd just done the most romantic thing in the world for her. The corners of her lips twitched, and she shouted, 'Sunbae' as she threw her arms around my neck. The force of her hug tugged me forward, but I didn't mind a bit, having her arms around me.

The crowd clapped, and Jan Di squealed happily and held onto me tight for a moment longer before breaking away. I handed off the gift-wrapped beef set to a giddy Jan Di, who gladly took it while expressing her thanks and bowing all around to the cheering members of the crowd.

* * *

That evening, after Jan Di went to bed, I sat at my desk looking at the pictures from the wedding contest that the photographer had given me. I couldn't help but smile as I thumbed through them, and I just wished it could be real someday. That thought gave me the sudden urge to take another look at the ring, so I fetched it out of my drawer. I'd taken it off and tucked it safely away in its box again.

I brought the box out, opened, and took another good look at the sentimental object. Pressing my lips together, I set the ring box near the stack of 'wedding' photos on my desk. This might be the closest I ever got to being married to Jan Di… With a sigh, I stood and stepped out of the room, leaving the ring where it was.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

The Gu family secretary recently approached me with a rather strange request. He'd asked me to visit a mysterious man in a coma who was residing in the Gu mansion. That was the last place I wanted to go, but I couldn't turn down a person in need, especially when Secretary Jung told me that this person was a very dear friend of his and that I was the warmest person he'd ever known. So, I visited this man when I was sure that Jun Pyo, Madam Kang, and Jae Kyung wouldn't be in the household. I didn't say a word about it to Ji Hoo or anyone else because Secretary Jung had asked me not to.

After a couple of visits, I discovered that I really enjoyed them. Even though he couldn't respond, I would talk to the man because I'd read that coma patients may be able to hear you and that it could help them regain their consciousness faster. I would also read to him and wash his face and hands. I felt like I was forming a strange connection with this nameless ahjussi, and I really hoped he would wake up soon.

One day, I was reading to the mystery man from a book of poetry I'd borrowed from Ji Hoo…

"The worst encounter is with fish because after the meeting it leaves a horrible, fishy smell. The encounter to be most cautious of is with the flower because when it blooms, it has a wonderful fragrance, but when it wilts, it is thrown away. The most beautiful encounter is the... _handkerchief_ meeting…"

My words trailed off as I was reminded of someone. "...because when you exert yourself, the sweat is wiped away, and when you're sad, the tears are wiped away…" I blinked a couple times and raised my eyes to the ceiling, drifting off in my head.

 _Ji Hoo_.

Memories of my sunbae flashed before my face‒him wiping me with his handkerchief at Shinwha, him drying my tears by the pool and in Macau...

I was surely grinning like an idiot now, and I even teared up a bit. "I really like this phrase...a handkerchief-like meeting." I sniffled and turned to my patient. "What do you think of it, sir? It would be great if I could be like that for you." I chuckled and nodded to myself. "Okay, I'll read something else to you now."

* * *

Later that day, I took it upon myself to trim my bangs‒because they were out of control. I decided to do it myself to save money. I'd never done it before; my mother or father had always done it for me, but how hard could it be?

I'd borrowed a small, antique standing mirror from the entryway and a pair of scissors. I took a seat on the bench, clipped back my hair, and placed a towel over myself to serve as a cloak. I proceeded to raise the scissors to my bangs but hesitated. What if I messed it up? I soon learned that this was more challenging than I expected. It took some coordination, which I had little of, and it was tough to get a good angle.

Ji Hoo happened to enter the courtyard at that time; he stopped and asked me if I wanted him to do it. I told him he didn't need to, but he made the very good point that I might not be able to go to school tomorrow if I did it. I pressed my lips together and glanced away with a disgruntled wrinkle of my nose, knowing he was probably right.

I gave in, accepting his help, and he fetched a polka-dotted cloak. He placed it over me, clipped it in the back properly, and brought out some professional-looking scissors. He gave them a twirl before making that first cut. Could he be any cooler?

I closed my eyes as he trimmed my fringe. I could feel the tiny, black pieces of hair falling on my nose and face. I opened my eyes and started to blow at them, to no avail. Ji Hoo leaned in close‒our noses were inches apart‒and I felt myself growing nervous. "Close your eyes," he said softly.

Although I wasn't sure what he was going to do, I immediately complied and shut my eyes tight. When I felt him blowing the tiny hairs off my face, I trembled a bit. My eyelashes fluttered as I felt his fingertips brush the last bits off, and then, he told me I could open them. I did so, hoping he wouldn't notice my (likely) pinkened cheeks.

I was quickly brought out of my stupor when he began looking at the back side of my head and touching my ponytail. "Oh, no, no, you can't cut the back," I chattered. I really wanted to grow my hair out. When I looked up at him, he just gave me a pearly smile, tossed his head to the side, and laughed.

Ji Hoo left the back alone and finished cutting the sides. I was skeptical at first, but he insisted it would frame my face nicely. I eventually lightened up, and we shared an affectionate smile. When finished, he offered me a hand mirror. I smiled, pleased with the results, and gave him a thumbs-up of encouragement. Thinking about the whole ordeal, what a difficult client I must have been and how patient Ji Hoo was, I started giggling. He eyed me curiously, the hint of a smirk on his lips. Then he shook his head and smiled at me.

After my haircut, Ji Hoo informed me that he was going to wash the car. That gave me a good idea, so I went in search of some rubber gloves. I found a pink pair under the sink, put them on, and went to find him in the backyard. He was preparing the washing supplies.

"I'll help you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's okay. I can do it," he said.

"You have to let me repay you for the trim," I insisted.

He knew I didn't like receiving things for free, so it didn't take much to convince him. He tossed his head to the side in a sort-of nod, and I took it as agreement. I made my way over to his side and dug my gloved hands into a bucket of soapy water, looking for the sponge. I started with the tires, soaping them thoroughly and working my way up. I focused on one side, he on the other, and we worked on the windshield together.

While Ji Hoo knelt, scrubbing a spot we'd missed by the driver's side tire, I eyed the hose, getting a devious idea. I picked up the hose and watched him, a little smirk playing at the corner of my lips. Then I turned on the hose and shouted, "It's a car wash!" And I began spraying wildly. I was getting him more than the car, but that was the plan…

Ji Hoo put up his sponge like a shield and asked what in the world I was doing. I was having too much fun. Smiling and laughing, I continued trying to spray him while he crouched low and snuck around the front of the car. Suddenly, he pulled out another hose as if from thin air, and he started spraying me back. I laughed and turned my head to avoid the mist, and the water battle continued… It felt like the most fun I'd had since childhood.

The simple things, life's little pleasures, that's what it was all about…

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

After the car-washing turned water-fight, Jan Di and I were damp but not soaked, so we remained in the same clothing and sat on a bench in my home, air-drying and relaxing. I had gotten my book of poetry and was reading to her from it while she dozed. Her head rolled around from side to side, and her eyes fluttered. I smiled at the role-reversal; usually, I was the one falling asleep on her. And I switched to silent reading when I noticed she was out.

While thumbing through the pages of my book, I came across that poem again: 'I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I wanted to shout it out loud, that's all.' I recalled using that particular line to confess to her the night of the truth-or-dare game…

I was glad I'd had the guts to tell Jan Di I loved her, but since then, I'd also been trying to show her. I was convinced that she didn't know the half of it; she really had no clue about the depth of my feelings. I kept reminding myself of Grandfather's words...I should wait and give her space, but there was so much more I wanted to express to her. Perhaps now was a good time. She was asleep, so I could get it off my chest…

I checked to see that she was indeed asleep. She sat cross-legged on the bench; her eyes were closed; her head had fallen forward, and her breathing was slow and steady. I smiled at the peaceful sight of her.

"Jan Di…I love you," I said aloud.

Right away, I checked to see if she had awoken. No, she was still asleep. _Okay_.

I looked away, and with a sigh, I let my head fall back against the windowpane. "You know that, right? But I don't think you know how much…"

I smiled to myself and continued, "My love for you goes far beyond that of a friend, even ones as close as us. I think it goes beyond the love of a boyfriend, even." I glanced at her once more before going on. "I don't know how to describe it exactly, the way I feel about you… Since I met you, Jan Di, I think I've been slowly changing inside...for the better. You've given me so many new experiences, and you've...made me a better person. I also realized something else...when I'm away from you, I get so lonely. I never used to feel loneliness, even though it was there, but after I met you...I realized what a lonely person I am. And the more I was around you, the more I wanted to be...because...somehow, I never felt lonely when you were around. You're the only one who takes it away."

I paused to take a breath.

"I know how much you've suffered because of Jun Pyo and his mother. Well, you weren't alone in that. When you suffered, I suffered, too. I couldn't stand seeing you that way...and even now, I know your heart is still hurting, Jan Di. Mine is hurting, too...because you're in pain and because...I just want...to be loved by you."

I'd said A LOT, so I checked, again, to see if she was asleep. Part of me hoped she'd wake and hear this, but part of me prayed she never did...that is, unless she felt the same way. She seemed to be asleep, and I had more to say, so I turned away, stared out, and went on…

"I've thought about the future a lot, Jan Di...I don't know when I started to feel this way, but now I know that...I can't possibly live without you."

I turned to look at her once more. Her head moved a bit, but her eyes remained closed.

I exhaled. "In my head, we'd be together always...but we wouldn't just be friends, Jan Di-ah. We'd be...lovers, I guess you'd call it. We'd date, get engaged, and eventually marry, and we'd have a wonderful life together. Kids, probably. We might just have one. That's okay if you just want one...or maybe two, a boy and girl, so we'd have one of each. Or, I heard that kids like to have the same gender sibling, so maybe two boys or two girls…whatever comes is fine by me. Maybe none of this will happen...but I've seen it, how great it would be…"

I couldn't believe how much I was rambling, and I was thankful Jan Di was asleep, or she'd surely think I was crazy.

"We'd fall asleep together at night, and I'd wake you each morning with a kiss, or…," I laughed a little, "perhaps you'd wake me since you know how I like to sleep. I'd make breakfast in bed for you every Sunday morning, at least. We'd go on beach holidays, but I'd remain by your side in the water so I'd be sure you were safe. We'd take long walks and hold hands...we'd go for rides on my bike. We'd read and study together, and we'd work side-by-side‒at Grandfather's Clinic or the hospital. I'd play piano and violin for you (and for our kids when they're born)." I took another breath and smiled. "Sometimes you'd fall asleep with your head on my shoulder at the piano, but I'd carry you to bed when that happened. And after a long, hard day, if your feet were sore, I'd piggyback you from the car to the house and bring a bucket of warm water for you to soak them in…"

I tried to think of what else I'd imagined‒and I'd imagined so many times‒but when I glanced over at Jan Di, her eyes were wide open and she was staring at me.

 _Oh no_ … What had I done? What had she heard?

"Jan Di…" My brow furrowed. "What all did you...? Did you hear... _everything_?"

She slowly nodded.

I released a sharp exhale, and my eyes darted back and forth as I searched my brain for how to proceed. But all I did was glance apprehensively at Jan Di. I expected her to be freaked out and probably make up some excuse to run off to her room, but she just kept looking at me. And I was frustrated because I couldn't read the expression in her eyes like I normally could.

"Jan Di, about what I said‒"

She cut me off. "What about me?"

"What?"

"What would _I_ do?"

I was flabbergasted. "Um…I'm not sure I..."

"If we were...together," she explained with a pretty blush. "What would I bring to the relationship? I mean, you're doing all these wonderful things, so...what would I do?"

"Oh." I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was even entertaining the idea. I shyly glanced down and folded my hands in front of me. "Well," I finally looked back at her. "You would just be you," I spoke lovingly. "And you would...let me."

"You would let me love you...and you would...love me back."

"That's all?" she asked. "It doesn't seem like an equal partnership."

"That's all I need. You know I don't need much."

"Sunbae…" She said tenderly.

And then, to my amazement, Jan Di got caught up in this little fantasy world. "You know, I could enroll the kids in some kind of class, for whatever they showed interest in. Maybe one of them would want to learn to swim..."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, we could do that."

"And I'd cook for you, Harabeoji, and the kids. Maybe the kids would help me out in the kitchen, and I'd teach them what few things I know about cooking and about other things, too..."

I listened, unable to believe what I was hearing, but I was happy, nonetheless.

Jan Di was smiling and staring out wistfully while she talked, but she snapped back to reality as sudden as a clap of thunder. Realization dawned on her, and I saw her smile fade and the embarrassment creep across her face. She dropped her head and stared at her hands in her lap. "I...I'm…"

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm...not."

I didn't believe her. She couldn't even look at me. "Don't be afraid, either."

"Afraid?" Her head snapped toward me. "I'm...I'm not," she mumbled, lowering her eyes.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Jan Di, I told you honestly how I feel, but I don't want you to feel pressured or nervous around me...because, even though I feel that way about you, I still don't expect anything more than what we have now. I can be happy as long as you're happy. I don't need anything but that, so don't worry about rejecting me."

"Sunbae…"

I gave her a sardonic smile. "So, there's no need to run away screaming…"

"Why would I do that?"

I shrugged. "Well, because…you don't feel the same."

She didn't say anything.

I sighed again and focused on a point across the room. "Don't feel bad. I'm saying all this because I have nothing to lose...so long as you don't run away screaming as I said." I grinned a bit and hoped my attempt at humor hadn't given her any ideas. "...I'm not afraid or ashamed to admit these things, Jan Di-ah," I went on, "because...I spent my whole life not taking chances...that is, until you came along. You pushed me to go after my first love. Because of you, I faced my fear of driving. Because of you I played on the street and earned money for the first time. Because of you, I was reunited with my grandfather. I worked at a clinic, with people. I learned to stand out in a crowd and take an interest in others and to...care. I even went bungee jumping, for crying out loud. I had to face a fear yet again and take a risk… And we took it together, and it was great. And it was all because of _you_."

Jan Di's lips parted, but nothing passed through.

"Still, when I think of all the missed opportunities I didn't take...it really makes me…" I shook my head, not wanting to go there. I'd said too much already. "Well, let's just say I don't want to miss out on life anymore. You taught me that. You may think I've gone crazy, Jan Di, but I'm thinking more clearly than ever. I'm a different man now, and it's all because of you...so, even if you never feel the same way as me, I'll never let you go. I'll stay by your side, always."

I looked over at her and seconds passed...I wasn't counting but quite a few seconds… And she wasn't saying anything. Was she in shock? I wouldn't blame her after that confession. _Babo!_ That was way too much information in one shot!

But then the most amazing thing happened…she leaned toward me as if she was going to kiss me. I assumed I was just imagining it, but her eyes began to flutter… She got really close to my lips and stopped, and she shut her eyes. I accepted the invite without hesitation, and I kissed her with more passion than I expected could come out of me.

As I held her face in my hands and gently moved my mouth across hers, it felt unreal. Her lips parted, and I took a moment to gently suck on her bottom lip. She responded by pressing her lips harder against mine.

 _I must be dreaming!_ _Don't wake up_ …

I didn't wake up, and I kept going, tilting my head to the side and bracing the back of her head with my hand. I never wanted to stop kissing her, and I was just about to try something when we heard Grandfather coming in. That broke our lip-lock instantly. _Damn it_ , I internally shouted.

When Grandfather walked in, we were both a bit flustered, and yes, probably looking very guilty, though we'd done nothing wrong. Jan Di was more embarrassed than me; she avoided eye contact with Grandfather and uselessly fidgeted with her clothing and hair. As for me, even though we were interrupted, I was happy and grinning like an idiot.

My grandfather was a smart, intuitive man‒you don't get to be president without a head on your shoulders‒so, he automatically knew that something was up. I half-expected him to interrogate us, but instead, he gave me an impish smile and a wink out of Jan Di's sight, and then he put his stern expression back on. "Don't stay up too late," was all he said. He fixed me with a pointed look that clearly meant 'behave yourself,' before heading off to his room

* * *

 _ **Love…**_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I couldn't help but think how love sneaks up on you, and it had happened to me again…

When had it happened, exactly? I wondered. When was the moment I could say that I was in love with Yoon Ji Hoo‒again? Was it when we were falling from the sky together; was it when he put on those silly sweatpants and fell on his behind in the grass; was it the wedding contest when he once again stood out in public for me, or was it his heartfelt confession about our future together?

It didn't seem to be one specific time, but somehow, everything had just clicked now. Just as he said it would. He'd said that one day I was going to realize how good we could be together, and it seemed that I finally had (and probably sooner than he thought).

After he told me all he'd imagined for us, I couldn't help but picture it, too. It looked and sounded wonderful, and at that moment, everything snapped into place‒all he'd done for me over the years, all he'd suffered while waiting for me, all the looks of love I'd missed… Suddenly, I was seeing a slideshow of our memories before my eyes; I'd seen these moments before, but I was looking through a fresh pair of eyes. And now that I could see _clearly_ , I couldn't believe I'd ever missed it. How had I let such a wonderful thing pass me by? How had I not seen how good life was by Ji Hoo's side?

Because I was too busy wallowing in depression over Jun Pyo, that's why.

Getting over Jun Pyo had been like climbing a mountain‒slow-going, strenuous, and downright painful. In fact, it had taken everything out of me. But along the way, something amazing happened…I started falling in love with Ji Hoo. And now that I could see the summit, it felt completely worth it because I just knew that something amazing awaited me at the peak. And going back down would so much easier‒being with Ji Hoo would so much easier…

* * *

A few days had passed, and everything seemed different now. The sun was brighter; the grass was greener, and I woke up with a smile on my face each morning. Endorphins, happiness, all that gooey, feel-good stuff was flowing through my veins right now. If one wasn't feeling it, too, they wouldn't understand and would probably be sickened by it…

I was so in love.

Ji Hoo was making me smile and laugh at every turn, and it felt so good inside when I was with him. How had he healed my heart so thoroughly that it felt brand new again? I didn't think it possible, but somehow, he'd repaired the damage and then some. My heart and my whole body felt so much lighter. It had been so long since I felt this way‒and maybe never quite like this. With Jun Pyo, our love had always been tainted by the fact that his mother‒and all the forces of the universe‒seemed to want to keep us apart. It wasn't like that with Ji Hoo. With him, everything fell naturally into place.

I was still feeling nervous about attending Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's wedding in a week, but mainly, I'd been feeling great. I was moving on; I was in love again, and this time, it was easy, and I felt like, for the first time, I could really enjoy it. The one problem was that I didn't know how to tell Jun Pyo. It shouldn't be so bad, though, because we weren't even together, and he was getting married soon. He'd have his own life and a good wife by his side, so I shouldn't worry. He would get over what we had soon enough, just as I did...

As for Ji Hoo and me, I didn't exactly know what we _were_...were we boyfriend/girlfriend, dating? I supposed we were, but we didn't really discuss it. It was more _implied_. Our kiss was interrupted by Grandfather, and we hadn't talked about it since… We hadn't had any more particularly romantic moments, either, much to my chagrin, but there was definitely a different energy between us and a mutual joy that I knew we both felt.

I had always been bad at dating. I couldn't lie about that. My limited experiences hadn't gone well, so, the idea of starting a new relationship with Ji Hoo was both exciting and nerve-wracking. It _should_ be easy because I knew him so well, but I wasn't sure how to act around him, anymore...

* * *

A couple afternoons later, Ji Hoo and I were seated on the couch after classes ended. The plan was to study, but I couldn't seem to get my head on straight. The problem was that I kept staring at him; I just couldn't stop. I was supposed to be learning biological and biochemical functions of living systems, but all I could focus on were the soft, beautiful features of the side of his face and lips. I wanted to touch his face right now...and I almost reached out…

What had he done to me? How had he so suddenly turned me into this pile of mush around him?

When Ji Hoo looked at me, I pretended to read my textbook, but he wasn't fooled. "Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"Umm, well…" I twirled a piece of my hair, feeling like an idiot. There were plenty of things on my mind, none of which I wanted to bring up to him. Knowing he wasn't going to let me off the hook, though, I picked the safest one. "Hey, I was wondering...when you confessed to me...you said something about working together...what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I'm going to change my major. I'm going to study medicine."

"Whaat?" I uttered, a smile tickling the corner of my lips.

"Mm." He nodded.

"That's so great, Sunbae! But why?"

He explained to me about his grandfather's request that he take care of the Clinic and the Foundation as well as his parents' dream to heal with art and music. He told me he wanted to continue his parents' and grandfather's legacy, and then he said the added bonus was that he could work by my side.

I grinned so wide that my face hurt. And I couldn't help thinking what a wonderful man my _boyfriend_ was... There, I said it. My boyfriend. Well, I said it in my head, anyway…

At that moment, Ji Hoo stood up. "Where are you going?" I blurted out, nearly grabbing for his arm. _Ugh. When did I get so pathetic?_ Did I want to be chained to him or something?

Ji Hoo was cool as could be. He simply looked down at me and said he was going to make tea for us. "Maybe later we can take a break and go for a ride on my bike," he added.

"Mmhm," I muttered distractedly, shifting in my seat.

"I'll be back," he reminded, after perhaps noticing how sullen I got about him leaving.

"Okay," I muttered.

I was prepared to let him go, but I changed my mind. I felt like an idiot but had stopped caring, and I grabbed him by the sleeve. "Wait, Sunbae!"

This clearly took him by surprise. "Jan Di, what is it?"

"Well, I…," I stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse for not letting him leave for five minutes.

I stood up resolutely. "Ji Hoo." He looked at me, astonished. I didn't usually call him by his name, after all.

"Ji Hoo…," I said again, more dreamily this time.

"Jan Di."

He was clearly confused, but I just smiled and reached out to touch his face. I stroked the skin of his cheek with the back of my fingers. It was so soft; I could caress it for hours. He was still looking at me curiously, but then he placed a hand over the one I had on him and held it there against his face. A few seconds later, he took my hand and pressed a kiss to each fingertip. And I thought I'd die.

"Ji Hoo…," I whispered breathily, my body trembling and my legs threatening to give out.

"Yes?" he asked tenderly as he placed a kiss in my palm.

"I...I…" All of a sudden, I couldn't speak! _What's wrong with me?_

His kisses and eyes had actually rendered me speechless and motionless, and only after a great deal of effort, I managed to say, "...I'm really happy you're going into medicine."

Surely, he didn't expect that, but Ji Hoo just smiled. "Me too."

He pulled away from me much sooner than I liked, saying he'd make tea for us now, but I didn't care about the tea. I wanted him here with me, so I caught him by the collar. I hadn't intended to use that much force, and it surprised him. I immediately loosened my grip but didn't let go.

Ji Hoo wasn't fighting it, so I grew bolder. I went up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss….only, my leg caught the corner of the coffee table, and I fell backward toward the couch. I was still clutching Ji Hoo's collar, and he ended up falling with me...

So, there we were‒me lying on my back on the couch and him on top, just staring into each other's eyes. Not that it was a terrible place to be. He had one arm on each side of me and was distributing his weight so as not to crush me, but he didn't attempt to move away. I did still have a hold of his collar, though. Not only that, but my lips were puckered slightly, so my intention was clear. Ji Hoo's widened eyes crinkled up, and he got a wry little grin on his lips, the one he got when he was affectionately amused at me.

I expected him to call me otter and tease me about being clumsy, but the funny thing was, I never got mad when Ji Hoo teased me about something like I did with Jun Pyo. When Ji Hoo teased me, I didn't mind so much. In fact, it made me smile.

He blinked a couple times. "Why Geum Jan Di, were you trying to kiss me just now?"

And there it was, the teasing. _Note to self: Spontaneous doesn't work for you, Jan Di, so just give up trying!_

I prepared to defend my actions, but Ji Hoo flashed his incredible smile. I was helpless against that smile, so all I could do was nod slowly. And he didn't say anything else, only slowly lowered his lips toward mine…

My heart started pounding in anticipation, and after what seemed like weeks, his lips brushed mine in a soft kiss. After the short, sweet peck he pulled away, and I smiled adoringly up at him. Having him above me like this was too much temptation, though, and taking advantage of the fact that I still had a hold of his collar, I pulled him down for another kiss. This kiss ended up longer, and it was more my doing than his, I think. I finally let him breathe, but he only took a quick one before coming down for another kiss. I squeezed his shirt between my fingertips, trying to keep him as close as possible for as long as possible. He wound an arm around my waist and pressed his fingers into my back, causing me to open my mouth and sigh. _It felt so good_ …

It was then that he stopped and sat up straight. Disappointed, I sat up next to him and looked over, wondering what I'd done wrong. Maybe I'd been too forward, but it was just...so nice kissing him… My cheeks heated up.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, glancing down at my hands.

"Don't be," he said. " _I'm_ s... "

"No, it's okay," I finished for him.

I watched him take a slow, steady breath. I still wasn't sure why he'd stopped. He probably didn't want to push me too far too quickly, and I began to consider that maybe he was right.

But then he looked at me with intent in his eyes, and I tingled.

"You're okay?" he confirmed.

I nodded, and he placed both hands on my neck. The delicate touch of his fingertips on the sensitive skin of my neck and clavicle nearly made me lose it, but when he slid his hand up my neck and into my hair, twisting his fingers through the strands, it sent me over the edge. I felt myself falling into a trance as I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I opened them briefly when I felt his lips touch mine.

There was something beautiful about seeing him so close like this, his dark eyelashes closed and his mouth covering mine. I took a moment to imprint that in my mind and closed my eyes again. My hands had settled of their own accord just above his chest, and Ji Hoo continued kissing me. Oh, how soft his lips were against mine. I'd never been much of a kisser, and I hadn't had many chances, so I was just trying to follow his lead. His lips parted a bit, so I did the same, but when I felt his tongue touch my lower lip, I panicked.

Jumping back, I exclaimed, "Sorry...sorry!"

"No, no, Jan Di, I'm sorry." He took my arms, urging me to forgive him with his eyes.

"N-no, you didn't...do anything wrong…I was just...s-surprised," I stammered.

We both let out a sigh, looked away from each other, and sat there for a moment. I didn't know what to do now. I wanted to continue, but I'd probably broken the mood completely, and… I shook away a sudden thought.

Unable to stand the tension any longer, I rose from the couch and announced that I _needed_ to make dinner **now**. So what if it was a couple of hours earlier than I normally did; I just needed to do something with myself…

"I could help you," he suggested, rising from his seat.

"No, that's okay!" I waved my hands with such vigor that he obediently sat back down. He looked at me with those puppy eyes, and I nearly liquefied.

"So...I'll...go make dinner now! You wait here!" I insisted. Then I goofily laughed and rushed off. _Good, Geum Jan Di, smooth_ …

Along the way, I tried to convince myself that it was a good decision...after all if I didn't put some distance between us, who knows what would've happened? I'd heard that _these things_ could just... _happen_ without being planned, and I wasn't ready for that. The funny thing was, I was more worried about what _I_ might do than what he might...

 _Yeah right, Jan Di. You don't know the first thing about it_ … Well, I _knew_ , but I didn't really _know_ …

It was all happening so fast, and yes, I was a little freaked...but as I scurried off, the euphoria kicked in. I placed my fingers on my lips and smiled. Once alone in the kitchen, I let out a little squeal and happily began preparing dinner.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jan Di had 'accepted' my confession, and we'd kissed a few times now. Our kisses had been nice... _really_ nice, especially our latest kisses on the couch. I'd felt myself losing control then, so I'd pulled away from her and sat up. Kissing her _in that position_ was too dangerous. I didn't trust myself or my body to remain under control, and I didn't want to scare her off‒I'd only just gotten her. But I ended up doing that anyway, idiot that I was. Even so, I was definitely on Cloud 9 right now, and I looked forward to kissing her again and one day, to taking things a bit further…

Because we were interrupted the first time and we'd been busy (and perhaps making excuses not to), we hadn't talked about our relationship status. It certainly seemed like we were dating, though. 'Just friends' don't do what we had done, after all. But I didn't like to assume things, and I was still finding it hard to believe she was actually mine. _I should make it official_...

* * *

The next day, Jan Di, Grandfather, and I shared a nice afternoon together. Grandfather and I fished and talked a little while Jan Di made spicy catfish stew out of our catch.

"Come and get it!" Jan Di shouted, and Grandfather chuckled. "That girl sure does have a loud voice."

And I couldn't help but smile, recalling our second meeting at the stairwell. She'd woken me from my nap with that same loud voice. Only this time, her voice sounded much happier.

"You're going to scare the fish away, girl," Grandfather chastised Jan Di. She just chuckled and continued stirring the soup.

Grandfather and I both stood from our chairs and went over to Jan Di at the picnic table. "Is it done?" Grandfather asked, and Jan Di confirmed. She gave him a spoon for a taste test, and Grandfather took a slurp of the red broth.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Bah, I'll eat it because I don't want a good fish to go to waste," he grumbled.

Jan Di didn't take any offense to that, and Grandfather gave a good-natured chuckle. "Here, Ji Hoo-ah, try it." He handed the spoon to me; I took a taste and thought it good.

"Amazingly, it tastes like your mom's," Grandfather said.

I smiled at this. It made me happy, though it was bittersweet. My smile faded to a sad one, but I didn't have long to be melancholy, for Jan Di had pulled out a camera and was urging Grandfather and me to get in a picture. She counted down, and we smiled for the camera, Grandfather posing with the plastic spoon and me beside him.

I wanted Jan Di to be in a picture because she was part of this family, too, so I asked for another. I set the timer on the camera, put it in place, and pulled her in. She stood in the middle of us, and I put my arm around her shoulders, and Grandfather got in close. The camera clicked, capturing the beautiful memory.

After fishing, Grandfather took us to see the newly constructed Suam Foundation Centre. It was still under construction but was coming along nicely, and the interior looked very elegant. We walked through the lobby and looked around. Jan Di commented on the spaciousness of the place, and Grandfather pointed out the meeting rooms to her.

And then Grandfather received a call. Jan Di and I talked softly amongst ourselves but turned to look when Harabeoji raised his voice; he sounded very upset. As best I could understand, there was some unexpected conflict with construction and it was being postponed. Grandfather was unhappy about it and was shouting into the phone, insisting that they couldn't delay any longer.

He'd said that the Foundation was a project of my parents', but I had no idea it was _this_ important to him.

Mid-shout, Grandfather clutched at his chest and struggled to breathe. Slowly, he crumpled toward the ground, but Jan Di rushed to him. "Harabeoji, Harabeoji!" she shouted as she held onto him and carefully lowered him.

My world had gone dark. _What's going on? What's wrong? Am I losing my grandfather, too? I just got him back!_

A fuzzy-looking Jan Di had my grandfather in her arms on the floor, and she was fumbling with a bottle of pills. She was calling out to me for help, saying something about the hospital, but I could barely hear her over the ringing in my ears.

. . .

I don't know how we ended up there because I felt like I blacked out or was in some kind of dazed state, at least, but suddenly we were at the hospital. Grandfather was sleeping in a bed, and Jan Di was inside tending to him. I stood outside the hospital room, leaning against the door. It had been such a shock. I'd felt like that five-year-old boy all over again, screaming for his parents on the side of the road while an overturned car burned beside him.

Jan Di left the room and slid the door closed behind her. I noticed her glance over at me. "He didn't want you to know he was sick," she informed me. "He'll be fine as long as he controls his stress."

I just stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Let's go get some things for him, Sunbae," she suggested. It took me a few extra seconds, but I straightened up and began stumbling off down the hall. Jan Di went with me, placing a hand on my back as she walked alongside me.

When we got back to the house, Jan Di immediately began gathering whatever she thought Grandfather could use at the hospital. I knew I was being no help, but I was still in a state of shock. As I stood by the windows, arms folded and staring outside, Jan Di came over and brought a red box to me.

I sat down on the couch with the box and opened the lid. Inside, I discovered my old Power Ranger backpack from kindergarten, a pair of shoes, and a few other clothing items. A white envelope caught my eye next; I picked it up and pulled out the contents. Inside was a stack of sketches. I took a look at the first sketch‒a portrait of my father, my mother, and me with the words 'Ji Hoo in kindergarten' written on the bottom. I moved on to the second, another family portrait, but this time, the bottom read 'Ji Hoo in elementary school.' Shakily, I moved on to the next one, 'Ji Hoo in high school.' By now, my hands and body were shaking as if I had chills from a fever. And I welled up as I looked at the final one, 'Ji Hoo in college.'

What got to me most was the fact that each drawing looked exactly like me at that age, down to the length of my hair, and it also showed the age-progression that would have occurred in my parents, had they lived. A few tears slipped free from my eyes and dropped onto the paper.

Jan Di took a seat beside me. I looked at her briefly, and she was looking back at me with tears in her eyes. I lowered my gaze, and we didn't say anything. She simply put her arm around me, and I leaned my head against her shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before finally getting up to return to the hospital.

We dropped off Grandfather's things. He was stable and sleeping, and since visiting hours were over, we decided to go somewhere. But before we left, I asked the doctor to be sure and call me if anything changed.

Jan Di and I decided to take a walk along the Han River. It was dark now, but the lights from the other side reflected against the water, illuminating our path.

"The desire to protect someone, I never thought I'd have that," I spoke out of the blue. "But since I met you...I started to develop it." I'd noticed this more and more lately, and surely, Jan Di had seen it, too. We continued walking while I talked. "Harabeoji, the Clinic, the Foundation...and _you_."

Jan Di looked at me, but before I could determine her reaction to what I'd said, she turned away, distracted by the sight and sound of water shooting forth from the bridge. I inwardly cursed the abysmal timing, that the rainbow fountain show would begin just as I tried to tell Jan Di something important. Such was my luck, I guessed.

She leaned against the railing overlooking the water; I gave in and sidled up next to her, but I was watching her rather than the multi-colored fountains. Jan Di had this look of wonderment on her face, and I was really curious about what she was thinking right now. As for me, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the moon highlighting her facial features.

She kept staring out, and finally, I turned toward the river to watch the colorful springs dance and twist around each other. It was a nice view.

"Sunbae, did you know that you are like sunshine to me?" she said.

I turned to her, unsure where that came from, but it was nice to hear. I didn't know what to say in response to such a nice compliment, so I just looked at her. Jan Di didn't seem to mind that I wasn't saying anything because she only smiled brightly and inched closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her arm to keep her warm. She leaned against my body and eventually hugged me around the waist, and I hugged her back. Holding the girl I loved tight, I placed a kiss atop her head, and we watched the rest of the show together.

* * *

As soon as Jan Di and I got home, I suggested we both get some rest and said goodnight to her. I readied for bed, and just as I was about to climb under the covers, Jan Di came to my door in her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"How are you, Sunbae?"

I appreciated her concern. "I'm fine, Jan Di."

She nodded and began fidgeting with her sleeves; they were too long and hung over her hands, making them invisible.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. G-goodnight, Sunbae," she said, turning away quickly. But almost immediately, she came back. "Um, Sunbae?"

"Yes?"

"Could I…," She stared sheepishly at the floor, "sleep in here?"

I was surprised because she hadn't asked to do so since the thunderstorm, and the weather was perfectly clear tonight. "Sure."

I welcomed her into my bed, and we lie there beneath the covers, a bit of space between us. I stared at the ceiling for a couple seconds and then looked over at her. Jan Di was also staring up while bunching the covers with her hands. I could see in her eyes how emotional she was. She cared a lot about Harabeoji, too.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Harabeoji."

I thought as much. "He'll be fine," I assured. "His doctor said that he just needs to rest and take it easy."

Jan Di nodded.

I knew that getting my grandfather to 'take it easy' would be no easy task, and I wondered if perhaps I'd be taking over the Foundation sooner than I imagined. Grandfather collapsing due to stress was certainly worrisome to me, and it was over a relatively minor matter, too. I didn't know if I was ready for this, and he might fight me some, but perhaps I needed to step up.

"Maybe...I can help him out more with the Clinic and the Foundation, so he doesn't get so stressed."

As soon as I said this, Jan Di turned toward me and smiled. I always knew when I made the 'right' choice because Jan Di would look at me like I'd just given her a puppy. I smiled back and tentatively put an arm around her. Surprisingly, she moved a bit closer. I was still on my back, and she was now on her side, facing me. I inadvertently began caressing her arm.

"That would be good. Thank you, Sunbae."

 _She's thanking me? He is my grandfather, so isn't it my obligation?_ I could tell how much Harabeoji meant to her.

"Thank _you_ , Jan Di."

"For what?"

"For being there for me and Grandfather today. If not for you…" My face fell. It could've been so much worse… I could have lost him…

I felt Jan Di hug me around the waist. "Think nothing of it. I care about both of you. Of course, I'm going to do whatever I can," she said.

I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers through her hair. And we remained in silence for several minutes.

Suddenly, she squeezed me tighter. "I'm...worried about you, too."

"Don't worry about me," I said.

"Can't help it."

"Jan Di."

"Mm?"

"I want to kiss you."

 *****To Be Concluded*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Gasp! Yeah, I know that was a super evil stopping point. I have apparently learned bad things from my evil friend who loves evil cliffhangers such as this. Actually, it just seemed like a good stopping point to me, lol. You shouldn't have to wait too long for an update, though. Oh, for those who remember or watched BOF recently, I did change a bit of the order, combined some events, and of course, changed and added some things. That was on purpose. So, what's going to happen with JanHoo? Will Jun Pyo actually get married? What about everyone else? Thanks for reading, and please hang in there with me for one more!_


	4. Finale: I Knew I Loved You

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry it took me longer than expected to finish this, but hopefully, the wait was not too bad. I hope you enjoy this final installment._

 _Omo: Oh my/oh my goodness_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the characters or original storyline._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There are a couple love scenes in this chapter. They aren't lemons or even limes, but one of them is kind of verging on lime territory, so just a warning. It's more suggestive than descriptive, and I believe it's still well within the realm of T, so I didn't change the rating, but just putting it out there._

* * *

 **Finale: I Knew I Loved You**

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

" _I want to kiss you."_

That was what Ji Hoo had said...

I felt my heart flip, but I didn't waver, nor did I look away. He'd stopped stroking my hair and was now on his side, facing me and gazing into my eyes with his dark, gentle ones. He was clearly waiting for some kind of approval, so I gave it to him‒by closing my eyes. Soon after, I felt Ji Hoo's soft lips brushing mine… His hand fell away from my hair to my arm, his fingers squeezing lightly, causing me to arch my back and press my body against him.

Ji Hoo's kiss was short. He pulled back entirely too soon, rested his forehead against mine, and fixed me with a look I'd never seen before. Both thrilling and frightening, he had me completely under his spell. I fluttered my eyes once before timidly leaning forward. At the last second, my eyes closed as I touched my lips to his.

And then it became a game of rules and turns. He would kiss me softly, and I would return his kiss in equal measure. We started slow and easy, but it was quickly building...

Our kisses grew longer at an exponential rate, and the room got hotter. His hands had drifted from my arms to my waist. They slipped around to my back, wandering up and down and bunching my clothing in the process. His touch felt so amazing, even through my cotton pajama top, and I suddenly wondered what his hands would feel like on my bare skin…

I didn't have long to wait to find out. He was caressing so vigorously that my top rode up, exposing a sliver of skin. When his hand slid down and touched that small piece of skin, I jumped. It was nothing like touching my own skin.

"Sorry," Ji Hoo apologized. And he immediately pulled down my pajama top to cover the exposed part.

"It's...it's okay."

Breathing heavily, we faced one another‒so close that our noses touched. Ji Hoo seemed to be debating on what to do next, and I was experiencing this dilemma, too.

The intensity of his gaze was too much…I couldn't maintain eye contact, but I didn't want to stop, so I hugged him hard around the neck and buried my face in his shoulder‒his cream-colored henley sleepshirt smelled like him. He held me tighter and gently dug his fingers into my back. Sighing, I enjoyed the sensation of his hands on my back, but I already missed the feel of them against my bare skin.

When I grew bold enough to look up again, I placed my palm against his face and kissed him, and he responded right away. While his lips moved over mine, I ventured to running my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help it; it was so close, so soft and smelled so nice.

After breaking our kiss, it was his turn to bury his face in my shoulder. I continued to stroke his hair, and he nuzzled his nose against my neck. I shivered a bit at this.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

So much had changed over the past few weeks between Jan Di and me, and here we were in bed together again. But this time it was different. The last time had been completely innocent, but this time, a little less so. What started out as, perhaps, sympathy‒because we were both emotional and not exactly thinking clearly‒had morphed into something else…

I could hardly believe how Jan Di was responding to my kisses and touches, and I thanked the heavens above for my good fortune. But this turn of events was simultaneously exciting and terrifying because I could so easily take it too far and screw up everything we'd built over the years‒all the friendship, the companionship, the trust.

I wanted her, that was for sure, but I definitely didn't want to lose all that, so I needed to be cautious. But being cautious had never played out well for me in the past…

When our kisses grew hotter, I thought I might explode, and I wasn't sure how to proceed. If she was any other girl, I think I would know what to do, but this was Jan Di‒and she was unlike anyone I'd ever known. As ferocious as Geum Jan Di was when standing up to Jun Pyo, defying his mother, or fighting against injustice, she was quite timid in the love department.

In fact, the last time I tried to deepen a kiss, I'd frightened her. This time she seemed to be welcoming me; although, I knew that any second she could return to her senses and escape to her own room. And I didn't want that. Even if we only lay next to each other tonight, I wanted her here in my bed.

Right now, I was simply trying to find that delicate balance between my own urges and what she would allow. As much as I desired her, I loved and respected her 100 times more. Above all, I wanted to show her that. I wanted her to be comfortable and know that I would never hurt her in any way.

I'd nearly gotten carried away a few times but managed to restrain myself, and I told myself that I would know when to stop because I knew _her_. She was encouraging me, so I kept going. Reminding myself that I had the control, I pushed the limits a bit further and pressed my lips to her neck…

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

When I felt Ji Hoo softly kiss my neck, I gasped.

His lips frozen against my neck, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yes," I answered, a bit shakily. And he gave me another kiss there. As he peppered delicate kisses along my neck, I was sure I'd never felt such pleasure. Having discovered that I really enjoyed the sensation, I dropped my head back, fully exposing my throat. I felt his hand cup my cheek, gentle but firm, and I sighed as his lips sank in a bit deeper. He tangled a hand in my hair and then caressed my cheek with the back of his knuckle. Skillfully, he fingered my jawline like keys on a piano while sprinkling kisses on the other side. His lips teased my earlobe and trailed down, ending with gentle nips along my collarbone.

Suddenly, I'd become very aware of my body and all the sensations coursing through it. I couldn't believe what was happening. I certainly didn't expect this when I entered his room tonight…

I'd come here seeking to comfort him‒and myself. I'd felt unusually emotional after Harabeoji's collapse, but I guess it wasn't so unusual... The old doctor meant a lot to me already, and seeing Sunbae's reaction earlier had driven me to tears. I just kept thinking...what if he dies? What will become of Sunbae then?

Then _this_ happened.

I hadn't really believed that things could just 'happen,' despite what I'd heard. I'd always thought that if a person had a little self-control these kinds of things wouldn't happen, but here we were...and I was quickly realizing how easy it is to fall into a situation like this, especially with such a man as the one lying next to me now.

And to think it was _me_ who had started the whole thing by climbing into bed with him!

Our kisses and touches were tentative, experimental. He moved carefully, checking sporadically for any sign that I wanted him to stop. I didn't, and I felt a little bit guilty about that. But why should I? Was there anything wrong with doing something that felt so good…? In some cases, yes, and in others, no.

The taste of his lips stole my thoughts…

Embarrassingly, I couldn't stop the sighs and whimpers that slipped out nearly every time his lips or hands met my mouth or skin, and I only pulled back when I felt the need for air.

"S-sunbae…," I murmured breathlessly. He stopped for a moment to breathe, himself, and he looked into my eyes. He studied my face and then gave me an out. "Jan Di-ah, if you want, we can just go to sleep. I won't‒"

I cut him off with a kiss. He presented me with that beautiful, sweet smile of his, the unforgettable one that always banished my fears and worries, even if only for a moment, and he hugged me.

Being here in Ji Hoo's arms, I felt so safe. I'd always felt safe with him, but something else had taken over now… My worries were still in the background of my mind, but when Ji Hoo kissed me and touched me, I went to another place. I didn't know where, but it was someplace I could stay for hours and hours upon end. The feel of his strong arms around me and his long fingers caressing my back and arms made me never want to leave there. I felt comfortable, secure, and so loved. And I wanted to remain forever in this perfect moment…

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

As I held her in my arms and stroked her hair, I was convinced Jan Di was completely unaware of how much power she had over me‒I'd probably submit to her every demand if only she asked. Since our relationship changed, I also realized how little control I felt around her, but I could deal with that. I was just so overjoyed that she was with me...

Jan Di must have been exhausted because she fell asleep in my arms before we could take things any further. But it was alright; this was enough for me right now.

That night, while we lovingly clung to each other for warmth and comfort, I was convinced that everything would be okay. Somehow having Jan Di at my side made me so much stronger and more optimistic. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. With a smile on my face, I watched her sleeping peacefully, and I drifted off not long after.

* * *

 _ **Forever…**_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jun Pyo's wedding approached like an unstoppable force, and before I knew it, we were on a plane headed for Jeju Island. While Grandfather recovered at home in the capable hands of the best nurse I could hire, Jan Di sat beside me, next to the window. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat across from us, and Woo Bin was in front.

Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo, and their parents had taken the Shinwha private jet separately. Of course, Madam Kang would never allow the five of us to travel with her son, particularly Jan Di, and the fact that we even associated with Jan Di made us as good as dirt to her. But Ha Jae Kyung had requested Jan Di as her maid of honor, and of course Jan Di agreed‒because she was a kind person and a good friend. Because of this, the Witch _might_ tolerate Jan Di being there, but I knew she still didn't trust her, and she'd probably expect her son to pull some stunt, so I planned to be on high alert. I made sure Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were aware of this, too.

The entire flight, Jan Di barely said a word. She just stared out the window as if deep in thought. It was troubling me greatly. I was trying to be a comforting presence, but knowing Jan Di as well as I did, the best thing I could do for her right now was to remain at her side and let her sort through her thoughts. Jan Di was the independent type who needed to work things out for herself whenever she could, though I knew that she appreciated my silent support in times like these.

I was also very concerned for Jun Pyo. In fact, I'd been wracked with guilt over my best friend lately. For starters, I couldn't really say that I'd put forth my best effort in preventing the wedding. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and I had met to _strategize_ on what to do, but we'd come up with nothing. For my part, I'd been little help. I told myself it was because I was powerless in this situation, but I was conflicted. No matter how I looked at it, I couldn't get past my ulterior motives because of that pretty little conflict of interest of mine…

I kept thinking that once Jun Pyo was married, Jan Di could completely move on, and she and I could start a fresh relationship. That left me feeling both hopeful and horrible...what about Jun Pyo?

Decidedly, I needed to do whatever I could for him, but even if I managed to help him escape this arranged marriage, I'd moved in on Jan Di right under his nose, and I felt terrible about that. I really needed to talk to him; I owed my best friend that much.

Another thing that had me guilt-ridden was that I hadn't even broken it to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin that Jan Di and I had started something. I needed to tell Jun Pyo first, though, and there was too much going on with him right now, so I'd put it on the backburner. At least, that was my excuse… I guess a part of me was afraid, and I really didn't want to hurt him again.

The bitter icing on top of it all was that Jan Di had been distracted for days… At first I thought she was just feeling shy after our intimate session in my room, but I'd come to believe it was more than that, and I suspected that it had to do with the wedding.

I shouldn't be insecure, yet I was. In my mind, Jan Di and I were _together_ , but we weren't _really_ together. I felt like our burgeoning relationship was on rocky shores, and I hadn't even officially asked her to be my girlfriend, not out of cowardice but because I wanted to be sure her feelings for Jun Pyo were in the past before we went any further. Maybe what happened between us was all a mistake to her…

There was the briefest span of time when I was walking on air over what had happened between Jan Di and me, but there were far too many complications in both our lives to focus on that now, as much as I wanted to. If only things were simple and I could just revel in the fact that I'd made out with the girl of my dreams the other night‒like a normal guy my age‒but no such luck. I'd come to believe that nothing in my life would ever be simple again…

* * *

Our cars had been brought over, so upon arrival on Jeju, we took a drive through the countryside to the hotel: Jan Di with me in my mini cooper, Ga Eul with Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin by himself. The coastal view was scenic, and I would have liked to enjoy it with Jan Di, if things weren't so tense.

Along the way, I thought about things... I'd been doing that a lot the past couple days, for weeks, actually. There were some matters I needed to take care of, and I really didn't know what was going to happen over the next two days. I glanced over at Jan Di. She finally looked and smiled at me a bit, and I just tried to enjoy the time I had with her…

We settled into our rooms, and I suggested to Jan Di that she take a rest‒I knew she hadn't slept well lately‒but she was quickly bombarded with messages from Jae Kyung. And Jun Pyo wanted to meet with us, too. So, while Jan Di met up with Jae Kyung, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and I went to see Jun Pyo.

* * *

The four of us stood side by side on the balcony of Jun Pyo's hotel suite, staring out over the ocean, the breeze blowing through our hair. It felt like a turning point. We all knew this day was coming for most of us, but Jun Pyo was the first. What would become of F4 now? Everything was going to change…

A silence passed between us...

"Are you okay, Jun Pyo-ah?" Woo Bin asked, breaking the silence. Jun Pyo didn't respond.

"Jan Di came with us," I said, glancing over at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo didn't look at me but only folded his arms and stared solemnly out across the horizon. "Does this make any sense to you?" he finally spoke. "I don't know who is more foolish, the Monkey for asking Jan Di to be her maid of honor or her for agreeing."

His words angered me, not just because he'd called the woman I loved foolish, but more so because of his casual commentary on the situation. "Who do you think is having the hardest time here?" I demanded.

Jun Pyo stared out over the balcony. "Good thing _you're_ here to help her out," he muttered.

The venom in his words stung. He must still be pissed at me for standing up to him on Jan Di's behalf and for essentially forbidding him from seeing her, but I knew, deep down, that it was more than that. The bigger issue was that Jun Pyo could feel his freedom and his love being ripped away from him all at once. His wedding was tomorrow, and then his life would no longer be his own… He must feel so helpless. I needed to make one last attempt at doing something about it, and I needed to make things right between us.

I needed to talk to him, _privately_.

I opened my mouth to speak and arrange that, but before I could, Jun Pyo spun around and walked off. We all watched him go and then turned to each other. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to confess my sin to two of my closest friends...

I told them what happened, and I wouldn't say that Woo Bin and Yi Jeong took the news of Jan Di and me well. Woo Bin was more understanding, though. Yi Jeong actually stormed off on me. I assumed he was too mad to even yell at me about it right now, but I knew he'd have plenty to say later. As for Woo Bin, he told me what I already knew, that I should talk to Jun Pyo.

The problem was that Jun Pyo's mother was keeping him extremely busy, and I was sure that was purposeful. Why would the Witch allow him one last night of freedom to relax with his friends? And she certainly wouldn't want to give him any opportunity to see Jan Di.

I'd wondered why the wedding had been pushed forward so quickly…

After Jun Pyo's mother ordered Jan Di's apartment destroyed, she hadn't done anything else to her, and maybe that was because Jun Pyo had been staying away, which was partially because of me. But I assumed that Madam Kang wanted to bend her son‒no, her _heir_ ‒to her will as soon as possible for the sake of Shinwha. Once she married Jun Pyo off to the JK Group heiress, there wouldn't be much more he could do to defy her…

* * *

Jun Pyo did manage to slip away for a quick soccer game late that afternoon, and I was glad because he really needed us right now. The four of us teamed up for a match; it was Woo Bin and I against Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo was a force to be reckoned with, not passing the ball, acting like a one-man team, and completely over exerting himself. He managed to knock all of us down more than once, even his own teammate for 'getting it the way,' and he was particularly rough on me. I supposed this was his way of working out his frustrations‒about the wedding and with me. And that was okay. If it helped him to feel better and forgive me, then so be it.

If only he knew everything, he'd probably do much worse to me…and I'd deserve it…

Although Jun Pyo had no claim to Jan Di (per se) because he was engaged, strong feelings had existed between them, and I had broken an unwritten code among brothers by making a move on her. But I couldn't help it. She wasn't just any girl; she was _Jan Di_ , and I believed her to be my true love. That made the situation totally different. So the saying goes that all is fair in love and war, and I would go into battle for Geum Jan Di time and again…

The game ended with Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and I sitting in the center of the field chugging sports drinks while Jun Pyo played alone.

"Jun Pyo-ah, come sit down; you're going to pass out!" Woo Bin called to him, but he ignored it.

"Maybe that's what he wants," Yi Jeong pointed out.

With a sigh, I watched him kick yet another goal with all his might.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I met with Jae Kyung Unnie shortly after we arrived on Jeju. I found her sitting on a bench, looking out over the beach, just outside the Rainbow Chapel of the Hyatt Regency, where she was to be wed the next day.

"Jan Di, you came. You really came." Jae Kyung said tearfully as she drew me into a hug. After she pulled back, we sat down together. Neither of us spoke right away, but eventually, Unnie did. "I know...that you and Jun Pyo really liked each other."

I turned to her. "Unnie…"

"No, maybe you still do…"

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there.

"I'm sorry I pretended not to know. I'm...not normally this way. I was a little disloyal and cowardly toward you."

"No, I should have been honest with you," I said.

Jae Kyung shook her head. "I get it. It's not that you didn't want to tell me, but you couldn't." She lowered her head. "Even if you did tell me, it wouldn't have changed anything. I still wouldn't have given up on Jun Pyo."

Then she took my hand and looked at me, her eyes misted over with tears. "I really do like you. If someone asked me to choose the two most precious people in the world to me, it would be Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di. I'm...so sorry for making your heart ache."

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Unnie…it's okay. I'm really okay. I've moved on."

She hugged me harder. "You don't have to say that, Jan Di-ah. You don't have to pretend..."

"But Unnie, you don't understand...," I began to protest, but she wouldn't listen.

"I promise to make it up to you somehow," she blubbered, holding me tighter. I let out a little sigh, and we hugged a while longer.

* * *

Toward sunset, Ji Hoo and I went for a stroll through the Jeju island countryside. If circumstances were different, this would have been nice. It was such a beautiful place, and I would have loved to have enjoyed it with my sunbae, but I couldn't. There was too much on my mind. As we walked through a field of wheat, my mind wandered. It was reeling with questions and things left unsaid, to Jae Kyung, to Jun Pyo, and to Ji Hoo. First and foremost on my mind was how I could solve this problem. What could I possibly do to ensure that everyone would be happy? I didn't know if there was anything I _could do_.

Admittedly, I had mixed feelings about the wedding tomorrow. What I'd told Unnie about moving on was true, though she refused to believe it. My heart wasn't broken like before, but I still felt... _something_...for Jun Pyo. More than that, though, I was worried‒because I wanted them both to be happy. Jae Kyung loved Jun Pyo, but he didn't seem to love her, and I didn't want to see my dear friend stuck in a loveless marriage. She was a good person, and she didn't deserve that. Maybe Jun Pyo would learn to love her...I really hoped so. And how could he not? She was such a cool person.

But that couldn't be the right way to go about it, that wasn't what a marriage was supposed to be like…

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I could tell that Jan Di was lost in her thoughts again because she was staring down at her feet and stumbling along, not paying any attention. When she nearly tripped I caught her. Turning to face her, I placed a hand on each side of her face. She looked up, though she seemed to look straight through me. There was a light breeze in the air, gently moving the wheat and making it a bit chilly. Her light, brown jacket gave her some warmth but surely not enough, so I used that as an excuse. I brought my hands down to her shoulders, and leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's cold. Let's go inside," I said. She didn't say a word but allowed me to lead her away by the shoulders.

I took her to the Mint restaurant on the top floor of the hotel. We took a quick walk through the outdoor flower garden before going inside, as it was not to be missed. Then I ordered a 4-course meal of caviar, jeonbok, and lobster for us, with tea to drink and green tea tiramisu‒to split–for dessert, hoping it would cheer her up some. Jan Di always got really happy when having good food, but she was unusually quiet during the meal. And I got that gnawing feeling in my gut again…

She must be missing him. She must be having second thoughts…

I rose from my seat and looked out through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the restaurant. The sun was beginning to set, creating an even more stunning view of Sunrise Peak and the rocky volcanic shores. Another wonderful sight I wanted to share with her, if only she wasn't feeling so depressed.

I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that Jan Di was still in love with my best friend. Of course she was. Love doesn't go away that easily; I should know. Had I just been fooling myself all these weeks‒thinking her heart belonged to me now? Had I seen only what I wanted to see? We _had_ jumped in quickly, and even though I didn't believe Jan Di would use me, maybe I had pushed her…

It would be so easy to just let tomorrow pass, to preoccupy Jan Di until then, and afterward, I would do everything in my power to make her forget all the bad, to forget _him_. Maybe she never would completely, but I could live with that. We could make new, happy memories together. That was still my plan‒to make her as happy as I possibly could.

It was then that a thought struck me, one that hit me harder than a punch: I wanted to make her truly happy, and even though I didn't want to admit it, maybe she would be happiest with Jun Pyo.

It hurt that _I_ couldn't do more for her; it ached that I couldn't be the one, but…

Having decided, I spoke. "Today may be your last chance...with Jun Pyo." Resolutely, I turned to face her. "If you want to hold onto him, this is your last chance."

She stared at me with that empty look in her eyes and then glanced down.

. . .

"Since I got to know you I wanted only one thing: for you to be happy and not cry anymore, to smile brightly like the day we met. After tomorrow comes, I'm afraid you'll never smile again, and that scares me."

She glanced over at me, holding her head high. "I can smile, and I will smile... How could I not, with you, Sunbae, watching out for me?"

My lips parted at her words. What she said touched me, but I knew she was putting on that brave face again. In that moment, a few tears fell from her eyes. "Ahh, I think the salty air got to me," she made the excuse as she wiped at the tears with her sleeve.

Calmly, I made my way over, pulling out my handkerchief in the process. I sat in the chair beside her and reached over to wipe the tears, but she brushed my hand away. "I'm fine," she snapped. I flinched. "My tears are so used to being wiped away by you, Sunbae," she blurted out. "That's why they keep stupidly falling like this."

I retracted the handkerchief, squeezing it tightly between my thumb and forefinger in frustration as she finished wiping the rest of the droplets away herself.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I knew he meant well, but I was upset with Ji Hoo. How could he so easily dismiss what had happened between us and push me toward Jun Pyo again, a soon-to-be-married man who I couldn't be with anyway?

No one seemed to believe that I could have moved on from Jun Pyo so soon, not even Ji Hoo, who I had shared passionate kisses and touches, and even a bed, with. _Had I_ moved on too quickly? Was there something wrong with me?

Right now, I felt confusion and regret. For one, I'd hurt Ji Hoo again by pushing him away when he was only trying to comfort me... In my heart, I knew that he was only trying to do what he thought best for me, to give me the chance to cut our strings and run to Jun Pyo. But how could I do that, even if I wanted to? And how could he so easily let me?

"So, when you said it was my last chance, what did you mean by that? What are you saying exactly?" I spoke up after I wiped away my tears.

"I'm saying I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," he replied.

I felt my chest heave as my eyes burned into him. "So, are you saying that if I want to be with Jun Pyo we should run away together? Are you saying that you'll help me do that?"

My words seemed to catch him off-guard for a moment. I watched him take a deep breath. "I don't know if there is anything I can do, but if that's what you want...I'll try to help you," he said.

He seemed entirely too calm about this, even for him, and it hurt that he was unwilling to fight for me. "So, that's it?" I scoffed. "After all we've been through together these past few weeks, no, months...no, _years_ ….after all that, after all you said to me about our future, you're just going to give up on me?"

He was utterly serene. "It's not that I want to, Jan Di. I just want to give you the choice. I want you to be happy, so whatever you decide, I'll accept it."

I wanted to throw something at him, but only because I didn't know how to react. How could he be that selfless? This was something Gu Jun Pyo would **never** say. He would hold on tight and never let go, no matter what. "I don't understand you at all, Yoon Ji Hoo!" I raised my voice, then glanced around upon realizing how loud I'd been.

But when I really thought about it, Jun Pyo did let me go, didn't he? Twice. During the truth-or-dare game he said he wouldn't, but he did.

I realized I'd overreacted to what Ji Hoo had said, and it wasn't even because of him…it was just all my frustration coming out. "Sunbae…I'm sorry. I just...don't know how a person can be this way…how can you do this?"

Ji Hoo let out a small sigh. "Because I love you."

I felt myself welling up again, not because the man I loved was getting married to another woman tomorrow, but because the man I _loved_ was before me now, saying he loved me so much that he was willing to let me go…

I didn't say I loved him back; I couldn't right now. Instead, I kept my voice low and asked, "And you assume that being with Jun Pyo will make me happy?"

"Yes. I know how you feel about him."

" _Felt_ ," I corrected.

Ji Hoo sighed. "That kind of love doesn't just go away, Jan Di."

He didn't have to tell me that, for crying out loud. He should know how much I'd suffered to get over Jun Pyo, and when I finally did, he was pushing me away… I didn't want to stay here and argue with him in public, so I asked for him to take me back.

We took the glass elevator down in silence. I was staring into the interior of the hotel, and he was looking the other direction. And then I saw Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung, her parents, and Madam Kang dining on the first level restaurant. When Jun Pyo looked my direction, I turned away. I wasn't sure why, out of habit maybe…

Ji Hoo noticed this; he looked into the restaurant and then back at me, and I avoided his gaze. No doubt he thought I was hurting over seeing Jun Pyo, and though I felt a bit of a twinge in my stomach, it wasn't the hard knot it had been before. Maybe Ji Hoo was right to say that I wasn't over it, but I truly felt I was getting better. I supposed tomorrow would be the true challenge...

Without saying a word, Ji Hoo slipped his hand into mine, and we walked out of the elevator together…

He took me back to my room, but before he left, I surprised him by asking if he could arrange a meeting between Jun Pyo and me without anyone finding out. There were some things I needed to say...

"I'll see what I can do," he said, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

Jan Di wanted to speak with Jun Pyo, and while that worried me, I had promised to make her happy no matter what, so I would oblige. But before I could contact him, Jun Pyo contacted me. Strangely, that had happened a few times before.

Darkness had fallen, and I met him outside by the illuminated pool as he'd requested. We stood there silently, side by side at the water's edge.

"Ji Hoo-ah," he finally spoke.

"Say it."

We continued staring out ahead.

"Ji Hoo, you're my brother. You always have been, and you always will be. I know that you could live just fine without me...but what would I do without you?"

Despite how I was feeling, I smirked a bit. "You aren't by chance asking me to help you run away tomorrow, are you?"

He turned to me. "Hit me?"

"What?" I looked at him this time.

"I need to take a hit from you."

I contemplated it. Part of me really wanted to hit him for all he'd put Jan Di through and for still holding her heart despite everything. But another part of me felt like it was I who deserved the hit.

"Do it." he insisted.

The mixture of frustration and jealousy that I was feeling, combined with the guilt churning in my stomach was a deadly cocktail, and I just needed to do something, so I tightened my jaw, reared back, and punched him in the face. He crumpled to the ground, and I released a heavy exhale. It was rather cathartic. Feeling a bit better, I bent down and offered him my hand, but he didn't take it. He just sat there, resting his arm on his knee.

"Jun Pyo-ah, there's something I need to‒"

But he cut me off. "Jan Di…," he said, ignoring me altogether, "I can't let her go."

I squinted down at him, and he went on.

"I know why you tried to keep me away before... You know, there was a time when I considered sending her to you...because I was always causing her problems. I didn't even want to think about it, but if I had to, I thought that it had to be you. I would only give her up to you…"

"Gu Jun Pyo…"

"But I don't think I can."

I stared down at him, unable to take much more. I needed to come clean, but I didn't want to mess things up between Jun Pyo and Jan Di, if they still had a shot, and I didn't want her going into a conversation with a furious Jun Pyo, so I bit my tongue. "Jan Di wants to speak with you," was all I said.

. . .

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

A half hour after parting with me, Ji Hoo sent me a message, telling me to meet Jun Pyo by the pool in ten minutes. So, I went. I was feeling very nervous about it, even though I'd been practicing over and over what I was going to say to him.

When I saw Jun Pyo standing there in his black suit, I couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. His hair was a bit different now, too. It had been awhile since I'd seen him up close like this, and it brought back some old feelings.

Refocusing, I went to his side but kept my distance. "Gu Jun Pyo," I spoke in my strongest voice. He turned to me. "Geum Jan Di."

Breathing heavily, he moved closer, and I could tell he was fighting the urge to take me in his arms. A small part of me wished he would…but no, this was for the best! I was moving on; so would he, and I didn't want to take any steps backward. I held up my hands to keep him at bay, but he ignored it, and he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. I wriggled around in his grasp, but he clamped down so hard that I gave up. Holding me by the arms, he whispered, "I missed you."

 _Don't do this to me_ …

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

I looked away. There was no way in hell I was answering that. "That's not what I came to talk about."

Jun Pyo sighed. "Then what?"

"Well, I wanted to say that…" I suddenly lost everything I'd rehearsed in my head. _Oh, why is this so hard?!_ I started again. "I wanted to say that… I wish you happiness."

"What?" His eye twitched as if I'd just said something completely outrageous.

"I hope you'll be happy," I repeated mechanically, though I really meant it.

" _That's_...that's all you have to say to me?" He squeezed my shoulders a bit too hard, and I nearly winced.

"No…" The next part was much harder. "I also need to tell you that I'm...moving on, and I want you to, as well."

"Geum Jan Di...you… _you_..." He shook me a bit. I could see him beginning to tear up, and that made me want to cry.

I continued in a calm manner, though I was anything but calm inside. "I'm sorry, Gu Jun Pyo, but this is how it has to be." I took a shaky breath. "...I really liked you a lot, and you'll always be special to me, but...we need to say goodbye to each other, for good, at least to what we had before. We can still be friends, though."

"Be friends?" He dropped his hands and turned away from me, gripping his hair. He took a few quick paces and spun around again. "I can't believe this, Jan Di! How could you be saying this?! I don't understand!" He flailed his arms in disbelief.

I sighed. "Gu Jun Pyo, please understand. That night...the night of the truth-or-dare game, when you asked me if our promise was still valid...and I said no…well, that night, I decided I was going to try to let you go. It wasn't easy...it was really, really hard, in fact, but somehow, I managed to do it."

Jun Pyo scoffed. "So, that's it? You're just over me?!"

I knew I'd hurt him badly. It was like how I felt when Ji Hoo tried to push me away earlier. That only solidified my decision, recalling the way my heart had twisted when Ji Hoo said that…

"There's something else, Jun Pyo…" Taking a deep breath, I prepared to tell him about Ji Hoo and me. "Ji Hoo…," I began, but I didn't get very far.

" _Ji Hoo_?" he questioned. He must have picked up on the fact that I wasn't calling him sunbae.

"Yes, Ji Hoo."

"What about him?"

I didn't know how best to put it. I decided to give him the watered-down version to spare his feelings. "Ji Hoo and I…" Jun Pyo's body tensed at the mention of the two of us as a unit, but I didn't falter. "We...kissed," I managed to get out.

Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open for a moment, and I prepared for the explosion. "You...you kissed?!" he stammered.

I looked down in shame, though I had nothing to be ashamed of. "Yes, I'm sorry." Wait, why was I apologizing? I guess I felt bad for hurting him…

"How could you do that?!" he shouted.

I released a sharp exhale. "Because...because I like him! You and I weren't together, anyway..." I glanced away.

"When did this happen?!"

"Well…" _Which time?_ "That doesn't matter, Jun Pyo. The point is, I'm moving on, and I hope you will, too." I turned to walk off because it was too difficult seeing him near tears like this. I could barely contain my own.

He didn't seem to want to let me leave, though, and I suddenly felt him turning me around. "So, you and Ji Hoo are together now?!" He gripped my shoulders hard.

"I...I don't know."

Jun Pyo scoffed. "How can you not know?!"

"I just don't know!" I shouted in frustration. Speaking a bit more softly, I said, "Jae Kyung Unnie...is a wonderful person, and she really loves you. I think she suits you, and maybe you should give her a chance, but if you don't think you can show her the love she deserves, then you shouldn't marry her. I don't want to see her hurt. I don't want to see her abandoned at the altar, for sure, but I don't want to see her in a loveless marriage, either. She deserves better than that. I hope you'll make the right choice." With that, I wrenched myself from his hands, and I walked quickly away, wiping the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks.

* * *

I headed back to my room with a knot in my stomach and feeling emotionally spent. That didn't go well at all, but I guess it could have been worse. And at least I'd gotten some closure. I hoped that he did, too, or at least would soon. But knowing Gu Jun Pyo as I did, he might stubbornly try to hold on.

When I returned, Ji Hoo was waiting outside my door, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I smiled a bit and let out a soft sigh. When I approached him, he opened his eyes.

"Jan Di...you're back. Is everything okay?"

He could always tell when something was wrong, though this time it wasn't hard to guess that I was upset. My eyes and face were surely red and swollen. I didn't need to look at myself to know; I could feel it.

"Yes." I unbuttoned the flap to my purse and reached in, fumbling for my room key. When I couldn't locate it right away, he led me to his own room a couple doors down.

Once inside, Ji Hoo sat me on his king-sized bed and took a seat next to me. I expected him to ask me how it went, but he didn't. Instead, he just sat there, waiting for me to say something, which was so Ji Hoo-like. I avoided eye contact with him, but eventually, I started to tear up. He pulled out his handkerchief for the second time that day, gently captured my chin, and began to dry my tears. This time I let him.

I went on to tell Ji Hoo everything. He listened carefully to my words with a look of understanding on his face. Halfway through, he put an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into his touch a bit. He continued to listen intently, occasionally rubbing my arm.

I exhaled at the end of my story, and I felt him give me a comforting squeeze.

"Ji Hoo, I know I haven't been myself lately…," I wrung my hands in my lap. "Well, for a long time, really. I'd like to say that now I can get back to my old self, but I don't think that can ever happen…"

Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled.

"But don't worry," I said, looking up at him, "because...like I told you, I'm different now. Not better or worse, just different. These experiences with Jun Pyo and with you changed me, and that's okay. Life is about change and adapting to those changes. If it all stayed the same, where's the fun in that?" I smiled a little.

He gave a single nod, keeping a straight face on. But he still looked concerned.

"I've been worrying about so many things lately, about Grandfather, about the wedding... I've been worried about how it would go and would Gu Jun Pyo and Unnie be happy...things like that…"

I stood and began pacing across the room. I just felt the need to do so for this next part…

"I've been thinking a lot these past few months, about myself and what I want, especially over the past few weeks."

. . .

"And…" I took a breath as I turned around to look at him; he was sitting patiently on the bed. "I realized that...I love you, Yoon Ji Hoo, and I want to be with you...always."

Ji Hoo's eyes darted back and forth before focusing on me again. "Jan Di-ah…" He uttered my name almost like a question, as if he didn't believe what I just told him. From across the room, I smiled at him. I watched him stand and approach me. He got close, very close, and leaned in…

And then we were kissing...but not just kissing; we were forcefully storming each other's mouths. Our kisses were hotter and deeper than before, needy and desperate. Before I knew it, Ji Hoo had taken hold of my arms and pressed me up against the wall, trapping me there with his body. He had never been so rough with me, but I wasn't complaining. His hands tangled in my hair as he gently explored my mouth, and this time, I didn't pull away. I wanted to show him that it was okay, that I meant what I said; I wanted to prove how much I loved and cared for him, so I tried to do as he did…

So focused on kissing him was I that I wasn't doing anything else. I simply stood there, stiff, gripping the wall behind me. All the while his hands roamed the length of my upper body, falling softly from my neck, grazing my clavicle, and sliding down my arms. He wrapped one arm around my back and the other around my waist, and he pulled me against him. When I hugged him back, I could feel his heart pounding against mine.

Somehow, I managed to spin us around, knocking him back against the wall. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned into him, and he pulled me closer, kissing me deeply. His hands went to my waist, and he started guiding me backward, toward the bed. After a few steps, he lifted me. I tangled my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. And our lips met again.

Supporting my back, he carried me to the bed amidst passionate gasps for air. He broke off our kiss long enough to set me on the edge of the bed; I disentangled, allowing him to do so. He placed one hand on each side of me on the bed and leaned down to kiss me again. With one arm around my waist and the other behind my neck, he cradled me as gently as a baby, and he laid me back.

Immediately, I scurried backward on the bed to give him room, and he climbed in, too. We laid down together, staying atop the covers. Facing one another, we embraced and kissed, rolling around a bit. I began to wonder how long this could go on, though I wasn't ready to stop anytime soon. The only problem was that my body was quickly overheating…

I didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, we were removing pieces of each other's clothing. It started out innocently enough with him helping me out of my jacket and tossing it aside. I was thankful for that because it had gotten entirely too warm. I followed suit and tugged at his green jacket; he took it the rest of the way off and tossed it near mine. We were both wearing scarves today; he untied my red patterned one and dropped it over the edge of the bed, and then I worked on his. I struggled with it, so he also finished that off for me. Then we stopped for a moment…

We exchanged a silent approval with our eyes and kissed again. Ji Hoo ran his hand down the side of my dress and along my nylons. He still hadn't ventured to touching any sensitive areas, though my body seemed to long for this because when he got close, I reacted strongly.

I didn't know what possessed me then, but I began to undo the buttons of his shirt. I blushed to think that I wanted to remove his shirt completely, but he had a vest over it‒making it more complicated‒so I simply worked on a few buttons. As I did so, my hands trembled, not so much from nervousness as from adrenaline, I thought. Noticing this, he took my hands in his, kissed each one, and helped me. Once his shirt was halfway opened, I took a moment to run my hand along his muscular chest and shoulder. I could feel the warmth radiating from him, and the feel of his skin was incredible, so soft and smooth and tight.

Then I recalled the amazing feeling of his lips on my neck, and I wondered if he would like that, too. Garnering my courage further, I leaned in and placed my lips where he had before. I felt him jerk as my lips brushed along the skin of his neck and moved down to his partially exposed chest. I placed a few soft kisses there, and I heard him groan.

I soon realized that Ji Hoo was as excited as me‒I could _feel_ it, and it shocked me at first. When I pulled back, he apologized. I shook it off because I wanted to continue, but my shyness overtook me. Blushing, I buried my face in his shoulder.

I always did this when I got embarrassed; I'd _hide_ from him. I felt like such a child…

Ji Hoo always knew how to handle it, though, and he simply hugged me and stroked my back. Taking a moment to cool things down, I assumed, he lay on his back but kept his arm around me. I did the same, resting my head against his arm like a pillow while staring up at the ceiling. Taking steady, calming breaths, I tried to think straight, but my head was spinning. I couldn't believe all that had happened this evening, and I was ashamed to admit that I wanted more. It wasn't in hope of comfort, either. It wasn't the need to feel better after a trying day; I just needed to _feel_ _him_ … Stupid hormones!

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

My emotions had run the gamut today. I had been feeling horrible all day long, and now, I was feeling so good that it seemed unreal. When Jan Di told me the story of her conversation with Jun Pyo, I felt bad for my best friend, and I wondered if he was okay and if _we_ were okay. Would this ruin our friendship forever, or could we somehow work it out?

Then Jan Di told me that she loved me and wanted to be with me, and it was as if I couldn't see anything but her. Had my dreams finally come true? That was when I lost all control, and I had to kiss her. It started roughly against the wall, and then I led her to the bed, not because I was expecting more‒anything more would just be bonus‒but so she would be more comfortable.

I was shocked when Jan Di started to unbutton my shirt, and when she kissed my neck and chest, I couldn't contain myself. She immediately noticed my very obvious bodily response and pulled away from me, and I was sure I'd ruined the moment, perhaps the rest of the evening. She hugged me shyly, and hoping to fix it, I gave her some space.

* * *

I turned toward Jan Di now; she was staring up at the ceiling. "How are you?" I asked. She timidly glanced over at me. "I'm good." She smiled, and I stroked her soft cheek with the back of my fingers. I wanted to continue, but I knew I should proceed slowly, so I kissed her forehead. I moved on to place gentle kisses on her cheeks and her nose. She seemed fine with this and closed her eyes, and I kissed her eyelids. When she opened her eyes again, she pecked my lips, and I slowly drew her in for another, longer kiss.

And things started to build again…

I kissed her neck like she enjoyed so much and began moving my hands over her. When I got close to her breasts, I got just the barest feel, but I hesitated. Not wanting to upset her, I rested my hands just below instead. She had been running her hands along my chest and arms, but when I stopped, so did she.

What she did next completely shocked me. She took my hands, interlaced her fingers with mine for a few seconds, and then placed my hands on her chest. I looked into her eyes to be sure she wanted this before proceeding to caress her breasts. She sighed and closed her eyes, running her hands over mine as I touched her. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I began to undo the front buttons of her dress.

Having exposed her a bit now, I took a moment to gaze upon her chest, and I noticed her cheeks redden at this. I observed her while delicately tracing the curves of her breasts against her light pink bra with my fingertips.

. . .

The buzzing of Jan Di's phone from inside her purse on the bedside table distracted her. She ignored it and returned her attention to me. I kissed her softly while caressing her right breast, but then the damn thing buzzed again.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away. "Unnie might need me…"

"It's okay," I muttered, though it was hard to conceal my disappointment. I must've looked and sounded like a little boy after being told he had to stop playing, but Jan Di didn't seem to notice.

She sat up, and with a sigh, I did, too.

Suddenly, Jan Di seemed aware of her exposed state, though she didn't seem to mind or notice minutes ago. She turned away from me and began buttoning her dress, and then she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Begrudgingly, I started to button my own shirt while she went to check her phone.

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

I couldn't believe how far things had gotten with Ji Hoo, and so quickly. I'd felt like we were on the verge of something big when a loud buzz, several, actually, interrupted us. Perhaps it was my conscience calling to tell me to get myself under control?

Reluctantly, I disentangled myself from Ji Hoo and checked my phone. Jae Kyung wanted to meet with me. I really didn't want to go, but she said she needed me…

As I headed to see her, I worried that perhaps Jun Pyo had broken things off with her and she was heartbroken. When I walked into her room, though, she was dressed in a light blue, ruffled strapless gown and only wanted my input on dresses. I was relieved but also frustrated that she'd dragged me away from Ji Hoo for this. But I was the maid of honor and duty-bound to the bride's every whim, so I went with it.

Jae Kyung had dresses splayed out across the bed and table and a few hung up on display. She wanted me to pick one for her to wear after the ceremony.

"They're all really pretty, Unnie," I said, doing my best to hide how little I cared about this decision.

Dresses were the last thing on my mind, really. I knew how much was happening right now and what a big day tomorrow was… It was my ex-boyfriend's wedding, so I should be feeling sad or nostalgic, right? But I wasn't. I'd already grieved so much for him over the past few months, and I felt like I'd gotten closure tonight. I knew that I should be feeling terrible for breaking his heart tonight, but all I could really think about was Ji Hoo...

My mind wandered to earlier, to our kisses and touches, to the feel of his skin and the taste of his lips, to undressing each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world… How did that happen, anyway? It had all been so sudden, and I should be feeling embarrassed or freaked, right? But I wasn't feeling that way at all. Instead, I could only picture Ji Hoo in his room, waiting for me…for _me_ , of all people‒a common girl without looks, wealth, status, or anything to really offer him. Why did he love me? Why did he choose me?

Maybe it was a good thing we were interrupted because who knows what would have happened if we weren't…?

I wasn't so worried about it, though, because I knew Ji Hoo would never push me to do something I wasn't ready for. But what about me? I _wanted him_ , that much was clear, but was I really ready to take that step? I didn't think so, but it was okay because‒I hoped‒we would be together forever, so there would be plenty of time for that. Of course, now that I'd gotten a taste of perfection, I was surely a goner…

How would I ever be able to resist him?

I started to wonder what would happen when I returned. Would we pick up where we left off, or like a passing breeze, was the moment gone?

"You can't say that," Unnie interrupted my thoughts. "That's not helpful at all. As my maid of honor it's your duty to give me your complete, honest opinion."

Maybe I should just pick one so I could go… I immediately felt guilty about that thought.

I put on a smile. "But they are all really pretty," I said. She smiled a bit, and I started to inspect the dresses closer because I really wanted to be a supportive friend.

It was then that Jae Kyung got a message. She picked up her phone and walked into the bedroom. Before I could choose a dress, she came back out and informed me that she needed to meet with Jun Pyo, and she left. I started to worry again, wondering what he had to say to her...

* * *

 _(Jae Kyung's POV)_

I got a message from Jun indicating that he needed to speak with me, and I felt my stomach drop out. Was he going to break off our wedding? _Probably_. I knew he didn't love me, and even though I felt guilty about him and Jan Di, a part of me had hoped he would go through with it. If we were married, we would be together always, which was what I wanted. And even if he didn't love me right away, maybe he would grow to love me. Some might call me crazy, but I thought that was kind of romantic…

We met in the chapel that we were to be married in. Jun was seated in one of the pews, his head hung and looking distraught. I knew he loved Jan Di, but was it really so terrible the thought of marrying me? I went and sat next to him. When he finally looked at me, I realized he'd been crying. It made my heart clench.

"Jun…," I spoke softly.

He didn't say anything right away but finally gave in. "Jan Di...is with Ji Hoo now."

"What?" I questioned. _When did that happen?_ I knew they were close friends and Ji Hoo clearly loved her, but they're...together now? I was surprised she hadn't said anything about it, but thinking back to her arrival on the island, she had said something about being over Jun… I just didn't believe she meant it.

A part of me was thrilled because this might mean that Jun Pyo would be willing to go through with our marriage now, but another part of me ached because the man I loved was in pieces. And he really was…

It was then that the mighty Gu Jun Pyo crumbled before my very eyes. He didn't say a word but started to cry, actually cried loudly, right there in the church. I didn't know what else to do, so I just placed my arm around his shoulders. To my surprise, he pulled me into a tight hug. He buried his face in my shoulder. I just embraced him back and let him cry it out in my arms.

…

After he got himself together, he stood up, and I did, too. And then I got my second shock of the night.

My eyes widened at the sight of the great Gu Jun Pyo dropping to one knee before me. He looked up at me. "Monkey...," he began but corrected himself, "No, _Ha Jae Kyung_ , I can't marry you. Forgive me."

My lips parted. "Jun…"

"I don't love you. I love Jan Di. She's the first girl I ever loved since I was born. She'll always be the only one, even if she's moved on now, even if I can never have her."

My chest began to heave, and I felt as if my legs would give out. He wasn't saying anything I didn't already knew, but it really hurt to hear it from his lips.

 _You idiot, why do I have to love you so much?_

"So, do you still want to marry me?"

I nodded.

"Are you crazy?"

Maybe I was, but I couldn't help but like how loyal Jun Pyo was and how hard he loved. If only he could love me like that someday… I must be an idiot, too.

After taking a shaky breath, I spoke firmly. "Gu Jun Pyo, you listen to me and listen well. There's nothing for me to forgive because tomorrow we **will be** man and wife."

He was clearly shocked by this.

Glancing away, I said, "It's late, and I need to get up early to have my makeup done, so I'll go now." With that, I turned and left him there.

As I walked away from my husband-to-be, I contemplated the possibility that I was indeed crazy...but my rationale was that I was willing to wait as long as it took for Jun to love me, and in the meantime, I would show him all the love I had for him inside of me, even if it wasn't returned...

* * *

 _The Next Morning (Day of the Wedding)..._

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm going off. When I glanced over, Jan Di was next to me. I recalled that when she came back last night we'd just ended up cuddling and falling asleep together. The alarm blared again; she bolted upright and exclaimed, "Oh no, I overslept!" She frantically smoothed her hair down and leaped out of bed, and then she started scrambling to gather her things.

I took a look at the time on my phone. "Jan Di, what's the rush?" I asked groggily. "The wedding isn't for another three hours."

"I have to get ready and help Unnie and check on Ga Eul. I have a lot to do."

I nodded, though I had hoped to have more time with her. When I heard her stomach rumble from across the room, I took that as an opening to tempt her to stay with me. "No time even for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sorry," she said.

"Okay." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. When I looked over, I noticed she was smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing..." She smiled again. "I'll see you later." And she headed toward the door.

"Wait," I said, jumping out of bed. I rushed to her, and she turned around to face me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you at the wedding."

She grinned up at me. "See you." And then she left.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I'd showered and dressed, and I was now waiting in Jun Pyo's room with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. When I first saw Jun Pyo today, it was tense, and he said nothing to me. Yi Jeong wasn't as angry with me as before and had greeted me this morning, but I could tell he wasn't quite ready to forgive, either.

Currently, I stood facing the window and looking out. Yi Jeong was seated in a chair and Woo Bin was on the couch beside him. As for Jun Pyo, he was taking an extra long time to dress for the wedding.

"Jun Pyo-ah, it's almost time. Come out," Woo Bin called.

Finally, Jun Pyo emerged in his tuxedo, looking sullen. He ambled over to the couch and slumped onto it. "Woo Bin-ah…"

"Yeah?"

"Break my arm."

"What?" Woo Bin exclaimed.

I spun around to witness what was going to happen.

"With your skill you can break it with one hit," Jun Pyo said seriously, lying his arm against the table.

Woo Bin touched Jun Pyo's arm as if he was actually considering it. "Are you serious?" he asked. Yi Jeong placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed.

. . .

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jan Di's voice came from the doorway.

I looked over at her. She looked beautiful in her dress, but she was clearly angry.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" she demanded. "You're not being dignified at all. You're just running away rather than facing it."

Jun Pyo leaped up from his seat and went to Jan Di. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then tell me not to do it. Tell me not to get married!"

I was shocked. Was he actually saying this to the woman I loved, to the woman I shared a bed with last night, to the woman who had broken things off with him last night?

I watched Jan Di turn her head away, and then he grabbed her by the wrist. "I need to talk to you," he said before dragging her out of the room.

I stared at the empty doorway. What was Jun Pyo planning, to try and talk Jan Di into running away with him? I was feeling very unsettled, and I really wanted to go after them, but no, I would let them work it out.

* * *

(Jun Pyo's POV)

"Yah, what are you doing, Gu Jun Pyo?!" Jan Di demanded as I dragged her along.

"Stop fighting me," I demanded, finally getting her to a somewhat secluded spot. I let go of her wrist and turned to face her. "Don't go. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she asked with that defiant look I'd always found so cute.

"Look, I know you kissed Ji Hoo, but I don't care." That wasn't completely the truth. I did care; in fact, I was furious about it, but she was right that we weren't together when it happened, and I'd kissed the Monkey before… Anyway, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that she was with me. "I forgive you, and I still want to be with you."

She sighed. "Gu Jun Pyo…," she began, but I cut her off. "Geum Jan Di, just listen."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I love you, and I know you love me, too. So, just say the word, and I will throw everything away, the life I have, Shinwha, my name, my family, everything…"

She glanced away. "Don't do that for me."

Her words broke my heart. Was she just being prideful, or did she really mean it?

"Geum Jan Di..."

"Whether you toss away Shinwha and your name, whether you get married or not, that's up to you. Don't base your decision on me."

"But _you are_ the only thing I want to base my decisions on! You're the only thing that matters to me!" I shouted at her, my eyes growing moist. "I want to be with you! We can run away together...everything will work out...everything will be great, you'll see!"

She looked down. "I can't. Forgive me."

"No!" I spoke vehemently. "I don't accept that, Jan Di! You told me last night that you were done, that it was over, but I don't believe you! We're supposed to be together!" _Dammit, why can't she see it?! Had she forgotten everything?!_ "What we have can't be broken!"

I was trying not to cry, though it was proving difficult. "You made me a promise, Jan Di, and you can't just break that!"

She looked away and wiped a few tears before facing me again. "Jun Pyo, you say that what we had couldn't be broken...and I'm really sorry to say this, but it was." She took a breath. "...I can't deny that I loved you very much, and I still care for you a great deal, but things have changed. Circumstances have changed, but not only that, you have changed...and most of all, _I_ have changed. I promised that we wouldn't break up because of your mother...and at first, it was her who was keeping us apart, but it's not her any longer."

"It's Ji Hoo, right?!" I demanded.

She glanced down for a moment before looking me directly in the eyes. "Yes and no."

Breathing heavily and trembling a bit, I stared at her, waiting for her to explain her cryptic statement.

"Yes, it's him...but not just him. It's me, too. Like I said, I'm a different person now. I want different things, a different life. It's not about what you can or can't give me, and it's not because you're the heir to Shinwha. I was willing to deal with that and be a part of that world in order to be with you, but...now, I've found a world I fit into much better…"

* * *

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

It was crushing me to see Jun Pyo this way, near tears, pouring his heart out and begging me to stay with him. But I couldn't do it.

There was a time when I didn't care who Jun Pyo was or what our life would be. I didn't even care if his mother constantly tortured me. I just wanted to be with him, no matter what. Despite all the challenges we faced, I believed that everything would be fine as long as we were together. I felt differently now. I realized that all that _did_ matter.

When I thought of Ji Hoo and Grandfather and the Clinic, I knew that was where I fit in best, where I belonged. That was my world, my home, now, and when I was in that world, my happiness was limitless...

"I'm sorry, Jun Pyo. I have a new life now, and I'm really happy. I hope you will be, too."

I felt like I was being tested time and time again these past couple days. I swallowed hard and turned from him, and I walked away. He didn't try to follow. _Please forget about me. Please be happy, Jun Pyo…_

* * *

It seemed that Madam Kang got wind of my meeting with Jun Pyo and was worried I'd interfere, so she tried to force the wedding by sicking her guys on me. Fortunately, Jae Kyung's bodyguards and a couple of Woo Bin's guys, who he'd brought along 'just in case,' easily dealt with them.

Ga Eul walked down the aisle first, and then me. I avoided Madam Kang's glare and took a seat beside Ga Eul. F3 walked in after us and stood ceremoniously at the front before taking their seats again. I smiled over at Ji Hoo; he looked so handsome in his white suit. Jun Pyo came in next, and my heart wrenched at how completely miserable he looked. Finally, Jae Kyung entered, and everyone stood. She was dressed in Madam Kang's off-the-shoulder, satin gown and carried a pink and blush floral bouquet. She looked gorgeous, but her face seemed so sad, and my heart went out to her, too. She took her place at Jun Pyo's side, and the ceremony began.

. . .

When the minister got to the part where one could object to the wedding, Jae Kyung raised her hand, stunning the entire room. "I, Ha Jae Kyung, the bride, object to this wedding."

The minister was at a loss. Her father barked loudly, "Ha Jae Kyung? What are you doing?!" and Madam Kang told her to stop joking around.

Unnie went on to speak her apologies to Jun Pyo, her parents, Madam Kang, and all the witnesses. She told everyone that she had decided she and Jun Pyo weren't meant to be. He didn't suit her personality, and she was sorry she let it get this far. She also begged her parents not to hold it against Shinwha because it was all her doing.

I was really proud of her courage in this moment.

Jae Kyung ended her speech with the statement, "I want to marry when I am ready...and for love." She looked at Jun Pyo for that part.

I knew that she loved him, but she also wanted to have that love returned. _Someday, Unnie, you'll meet a man who will love and adore you for who you are…and it'll be worth the wait…_ I knew it was bound to happen.

Jae Kyung apologized to everyone again, and she bowed. Her parents and Madam Kang stood up and walked out in a huff, and the rest of the crowd followed. Jae Kyung, F4, Ga Eul, and I were the only ones remaining in the church. Ga Eul and I went to Jae Kyung, and we each hugged her. Even Jun Pyo thanked her for not going through with it, and they parted on good terms.

Afterward, Jae Kyung and I talked privately and cleared up a lot of things. She tried to offer her wedding suite to me and Ji Hoo, but I felt entirely too weird about that, so I politely turned her down. I hugged her and wished her well.

* * *

 _(Ji Hoo's POV)_

I was thankful that Jun Pyo wasn't forced to marry. I'd even considered standing up during the ceremony to object, particularly before Jan Di's confession of love. Fortunately, I didn't have to do that. I was relieved that it was all over, but I still felt bad for Jun Pyo, so after the ceremony, I made a point to talk to him. I barely got the chance because his mother was sending him back to Seoul immediately, but we did talk, and we managed to work some things out. I knew it would take some time for him to completely forgive me and for us to truly be friends again, and I was sure he wouldn't have an easy time seeing me with Jan Di, but to my great surprise, he was willing to try. Jun Pyo was really growing up…

Still, I was feeling guilty, so I took a horseback ride to sort through my thoughts. On the ride, my head was filled with memories of Jan Di and Jun Pyo and F4…

When I finished, Jae Kyung was there waiting for me, waving some silly horse puppet in the air. We sat down in the stands of the soccer field and talked.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her.

"Of course. The moment I let him go, I regretted it like crazy, and I probably will until the day I die."

I sat there silently.

"When Jun Pyo told me that you and Jan Di were together…," she began. I looked over at her. "I thought that I could go through with the wedding because if Jan Di wasn't in the picture maybe he'd learn to love me...eventually. That's what I hoped for. I tossed and turned all night thinking about it, but in the end, I couldn't do it. Turns out…," she smiled wistfully to the sky. "I'm totally against arranged marriages. I really want to marry for love...to a man who loves me, too."

"It will happen," I told her.

"You think so?"

I nodded.

She smiled at me and then gazed out into the distance. "You know, they say you get as much as you desire… Maybe I didn't want it enough, or maybe I didn't have enough greed. I couldn't force him to be married to me. You're not a greedy person, either, Ji Hoo. I heard all about what happened. I know you let Jan Di go before, and you were willing to do it again. But I'm glad you had the courage to go after what you wanted this time, and I'm glad it worked out for you."

I smiled a bit.

"Well, I need to go to the airport soon." She stood up, and so did I. She held out her hand to me. "Good luck to you. Take care of Jan Di and Jun for me."

I shook her hand. "I will. Take care."

"Mm. Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She placed it in my hand, and I saw that it was the necklace Jun Pyo had given Jan Di. "I'm not sure what you want to do with this now," she said. "I guess you could give it back to him, or Jan Di can."

I nodded to her. She smiled and waved goodbye to me as she walked away.

* * *

After that, I returned to my room to pack. I wanted to see more of the island with Jan Di before we left, but it had been a stressful weekend, so we all decided to leave shortly after Jun Pyo. Perhaps another time, Jan Di and I could visit Jeju together…

* * *

 _One week later…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

When the marriage between Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo didn't happen, Madam Kang blamed me, of course. She verbally attacked me at the porridge shop, accusing me of breaking up the wedding and subsequently putting the merger in jeopardy. Ga Eul tried to stick up for me, and I tried to stand up for myself, too, but it meant nothing to Jun Pyo's mother.

And then, Grandfather flew to my rescue like a superhero. He promptly told her off.

When I informed Ji Hoo about it, he was upset but thankful that Grandfather had shown up and defended me. I didn't tell him the part about Harabeoji saying I was his future granddaughter-in-law. I was a bit embarrassed by it but really touched that he thought of me that way. And then I blushed at the thought. It wasn't like I'd never thought of marrying Ji Hoo, but that was waay in the future…

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

 _(Jan Di's POV)_

What a difference a year can make... Everything had cooled off with Madam Kang, and she wasn't bothering me anymore. Ji Hoo had made up with Jun Pyo, and Jun Pyo was doing well in Los Angeles. Oh, and Jae Kyung Unnie was there, too. They would be working together soon. Yi Jeong was in Sweden, studying to become an even more talented potter‒was that even possible? Before he left, he had made a promise to Ga Eul, and I was really happy about that. I hoped he could be trusted not to break her heart, but I had a good feeling about it. And Woo Bin was working hard at taking over his family business.

As for me, I had miraculously managed to graduate high school and enter medical school, with the help of my sunbae, of course. Ji Hoo was in med school, too, and he was doing an amazing job. Oh, and he and I were dating. We were blissfully happy and about to celebrate our one year anniversary.

Ji Hoo had been kind of quiet lately, though, and when he asked me to meet him today, it seemed fishy. He didn't even tell me the exact place, only left a clue. 'Meet me at the place we first met,' the message said.

I immediately thought of Shinwha. Ji Hoo's driver took me there, and I went to the main hall of the school. I flashed back to watching him walk in with F4 while surrounded by throngs of adoring fans. He wasn't there, so I went to the stairwell. He wasn't there, either, but it was as if Ji Hoo knew I would get it wrong because he left a little note for me there that said: 'No, not here, silly otter. The _very first_ place.'

 _Oh, duh!_ And then I remembered. I took off running through the courtyard to the grove of trees at the edge of the school grounds. When I heard violin music, I knew I was on the right track. I made it to the spot, slightly out of breath. I doubled over, clutching my stomach and trying to breathe normally.

When I looked up, there was the bench, and in front of it was Ji Hoo, dressed all in white. His hair had grown longer and rested just at his shoulder level, like back then. And he was playing the same song he'd played that first day we met. I stopped to watch and listen with rapt interest. It was more beautiful than I remembered…

Suddenly, Ji Hoo stopped playing and lowered his bow and violin down to his sides. He didn't smile at me but simply stared. Had I suddenly gone back in time? Was he once again the aloof Yoon Ji Hoo of years ago?

I smiled at him‒not that awkward one I had on the first time, but a loving one. He still wasn't smiling at me. Maybe I really had transported back in time…

"Umm...," I began to speak, but he cut me off.

"Geum Jan Di, you're here," he said nonchalantly.

I nodded, feeling really confused. "Yes, I'm here. What's...going on?"

He finally smiled, that beautiful one I'd never grow tired of in a million years.

"Well, I wanted you to come me here because it's where we first met, as you know…" Thankfully, Ji Hoo didn't chastise me further for getting it wrong on the first try.

"The first time we met, you asked me a question. 'Where is the swimming pool?' you asked me. Do you remember?"

"Yes…" What was his point? Was he going to send me to the swimming pool now?

"Well..." He put down his violin and bow on the bench, and he picked up a single rose that had been lying there. He held it in his hands as he made his way over to me.

He held out the rose, and I took it. Then he reached into his pocket. "This time, I have a question for you..."

"Omo…"

. . .

* * *

 _A Few Days Later (Los Angeles)..._

 _(Jun Pyo's POV)_

After everything that happened with Jan Di and the hell the Witch put her through, I decided to step up and take over Shinwha. I planned to turn it into an entirely different company, so I decided to study and work hard, and I went to America. I promised myself that I would never handle things the way my mother had, and my sister supported me.

Jun Hee and I had gotten the shock of our lives when we discovered that our father was still alive and had been in a coma all this time, but things were much better now. He'd woken, and my mother had retired in order to spend more time with him, so she was being a little less evil these days.

In other news, I'd just found out that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were engaged. I wasn't handling it well, so I decided to talk to Jae about it. She'd surely heard by now, and she wasn't so bad to talk to. I told myself that I needed to discuss business with her, anyway, but the truth was that I really needed her as a friend right now.

When I arrived, I was greeted in English by a young, short-haired Korean-looking girl who sat at a desk outside of Jae Kyung's office. I ignored her completely and headed for Jae's office door.

"Wait, you can't just go in!" the girl exclaimed in English, causing me to stop.

I didn't like speaking English when I didn't have to, so I muttered, "I'm an old friend, and she's expecting me," in Korean before walking past her desk.

The girl leaped out of her chair, ran ahead of me, and stood between me and the door. She was wearing a skirt, dress shirt, and heels. How she ran so fast in those heels was beyond me, and it was almost comical the way she had her arms and legs spread wide, blocking my path to the door.

But I was in no mood for this.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out of the way."

"Yah, don't you speak English? I said you can't go in," she told me in Korean this time. "Ha Jae Kyung-ssi is busy right now and is not to be disturbed."

"I don't care. She'll see _me_. Now, get out of my way."

"Over my dead body!" The girl continued using herself as a human barricade.

Was she crazy? Figures Jae would hire an assistant as crazy as she was...

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I told you I can't let you go in."

"Do you have a hearing problem, or are you just stupid? I said the Monkey is expecting me." I was really in no mood to be trifled with.

"Yah, you wanna die?! I can hear fine, and I'll have you know that I'm very smart! I go to college! And who are you calling a monkey?! How dare you call Ms. Ha a monkey!" She pointed accusingly at me. "Do you even know who she is?! You should have more respect for her!"

Did I know who she was? Of course, I did! Didn't she know who _I_ was? Who did this little girl think _she_ was–Jae's biggest fan or something?

I took a step toward her, ready to toss her out of my way, but she put up her fists. "Don't you come any closer, or I'll hit you!" Her little jaw was clenched.

"You're going to...what? _Hit me_?" I almost grinned because she reminded me so much of someone…

"Yeah, I'll hit you, you curly-haired weirdo!"

"Curly-haired weirdo?! Excuse me?!" My nostrils flared, and I started to reach out to grab her arm, but I held back.

She calmed a bit and put her hands on her hips, haughtily looking me up and down. "You look like you have money… Well, I don't have much, and I need it badly because my little brother is sick...so I can't possibly lose my job by letting you in!" And she erected another human blockade.

I sighed. "You won't lose your job, I promise." I knew that to be true because Ha Jae Kyung was a big softie.

"Your promise is no good to me. What use is the promise of a stranger? I don't know know _or_ trust you. Besides, you're just saying this to get your way! Who are you anyway?"

I'd changed my mind. She wasn't as crazy as the Monkey; she was crazier!

It was then that Jae's door opened–she'd probably heard all the yelling‒and the secretary girl fell backward. _What a klutzy idiot!_

"Ji Hae!" Jae Kyung exclaimed upon seeing the young woman fall on the floor. "What's going on?" Jae looked between me and the girl.

I exhaled and stuck my hand out to help this Ji Hae up, but she swatted it away and stood ungracefully on her own. I fought a smile. She was, indeed, a klutz yet _almost_ cute...and she really reminded me of someone…

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Chairwoman!" The young woman bowed a few times. "This guy says he knows you, but you said not to disturb you, so I didn't let him in, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jae looked at me and smiled a bit. I forgot how cute her smile could be sometimes, though I'd never tell her that in a million years. "It's ok, Ji Hae. Yes, I know him. This is my business partner, my friend, and my ex-fiance."

Ji Hae's eyes got wide, and her mouth dropped open in a large O.

"Gu Jun Pyo, it's been a long time…," Jae said.

Hands in pockets, I nodded.

"I see you've met my secretary, Moon Ji Hae."

 _Ji Hae. What kind of name is that?_ I thought.

Jae smiled that familiar smile at me. "Jun, please come in."

 *****The End*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thoughts? Yes, I know, poor Jun Pyo, but I tried to give him a hopeful ending, and I left it open. I kind of like my new OC Ji Hae already, lol, and I almost want to write a short spin-off oneshot with JP, JK, and Ji Hae (meaning: earth/soil/ground/region or combination of (ji) wisdom/knowledge/intelligence and (hae) sea/ocean). But I digress._

 _So, as you can see, I altered some of the events from the show (including tweaking some of the dialogue), combined a few things, and changed the order a bit, in addition to adding some new occurrences. The goal was to merge the original story with my own twists and perspective. For instance, I didn't like the Jan Di 'kidnapping' at the wedding, and what's up with Jae Kyung giving her honeymoon suite to Jun Pyo and Jan Di? That's just weird. I guess she's a REALLY good friend, but I had to comment on that. And afterward, everyone is just so blissfully happy and sitting around the table talking and laughing… Sure, Jan Di and Jun Pyo were happy, but what about poor Ji Hoo? And Jae Kyung, too. I did feel bad for her. She didn't get much credit. I guess the focus was on Jan Di and Jun Pyo being 'together' again._

 _Anyway, I hope you liked it! Wow, I'm so relieved to have finished another story, even if it was a shorter one. It definitely turned out longer than I first thought, though (for a cabin fever fic). Thanks all! I hope to 'see you' again soon!_


End file.
